Love Thaws: Frozen
by Mistflower21
Summary: Elsa has had a crush on Jackson Overland ever since she laid eyes on him. Between ice powers and hormones, Elsa's struggling for control. After her parent's car accident, she's closed herself off from the world. Elsa appears to be the only abnormal person in Autumn Brooke High-school. Could there really be someone else like her?
1. Isolated

Author's Note: If you want more chapters, please leave a review! Any feedback at all is encouraging. Just tell me what you think! Thanks :)

Elsa kept her gaze trained on the paper in front of her, her pencil clenched in her right hand. She gnawed lightly on the end as she perused the test in front of her. A flash of white caught her eye. She looked up. As she stared, he suddenly jerked his head to look out of the window, his tousled white hair catching the light, shimmering. His hair itself was the purest shade of white, glistening like freshly fallen snow, unlike her own platinum blonde hair. He looked back to his deck, pausing a moment while tapping his pen on the desk before writing. She watched him write. His fingers were nimble, but strong. Her eyes wandered up to his strong forearm, which disappeared into his jacket, rolled up to his elbows to free his hands. He rubbed his eyes in a bored manner. His nose was straight, flawlessly symmetrical, pale, perfect lips, currently pursued in concentration. Suddenly, he looked up, as if sensing her gaze. Elsa saw a flash of his icy azure eyes, framed by black lashes, before she shyly ducked down to glance at her test.

Her hands, covered in bicycle gloves, trembled slightly as she penciled in the date and her name in perfectly flowing letters. She paused, trying to catch her breath, before starting on question one. She managed to clear her head and finish in record time. She'd been expecting this quiz for a week now. She double checked her answers and was preparing to triple check them. She jumped at the unexpected sound of Mrs. McKee's voice.

"Five minute warning."

Elsa sighed with relief and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. Elsa rarely got nervous. She had a careful grip on her emotions.

"Conceal, don't feel," she recited in a hushed whisper.

She glanced up. Jackson Overland was looking at her. She immediately trained her gaze back on her paper. It always unnerved Elsa when he looked at her. She finished triple checking and spent the last two minutes neatly stowing her books in her backpack.

"Time's up, class. Set your tests on my desks before you leave. And remember, you have an essay do Thursday. You are to read out your report out loud. You will be graded based on the contents of material and quality of speech. So remember, speak clearly and loudly. Class dismissed."

Elsa slid out of her chair and shouldered her backpack, preparing to make a hasty getaway. Mrs. McKee held the doors open for the students.

"Good job on your last assignment, Elsa." Mrs. McKee's voice was laced with warmth, something Elsa always lacked.

"Thank you, Mrs. McKee," she replied cordially, offering her a small smile.

Mrs. McKee was a cheerful, buxom lady. She always dressed in bright floral patterns and golden hoop earrings. Her frizzy strawberry blonde tresses were never pulled back. Anna and Mrs. McKee seemed to be kindred spirits. In a word, effervescent. Elsa clutched her books tighter to her chest and speed walked to her locker. There were three colors of lockers, each in a different wing. Red was in the west wing, orange in the north wing, and green in the east wing. Elsa strode quickly to the west wing. She tugged at the sleeve of her jacket to glance at her watch. _Two more periods until lunch. _She grimaced at the thought of her next period: physical science, but immediately perked up when she realized Jack Overland wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be in any more of her periods except art. Elsa glanced up when snickers caught her attention. A few girls were huddled together off to the side. Elsa caught a glance of Jessica. Jessica had beautiful olive-toned skin with spider silk straight black hair that fell to her curving waist. She was the school's trend setter. She was already willowy and tall, but her delicate wedges added to her height. She wore a lacey pink tank-top and a denim mini skirt. Elsa couldn't find a place on her that wasn't bejeweled and accessorized. Jessica shot her a smug smile, her graceful eyebrows arching, before turning to the group and whispering something. They laughed. Elsa had the distinct expression they were trying to exclude her. She rolled her eyes at their child-like antics. Elsa had gotten off on the wrong foot with her last year. As the new girl, she earned instant access into their clique, but immediately got kicked out when she corrected Jessica's gossiping. The topic had been a sweet, shy girl named Amanda.

Elsa pulled back from the memory and stopped at her locker. She twirled the dial on the lock several times before pulling it open. She exchanged her writing workbook for her science book—Physical Science Unit Two—and lab book before slamming the locker shut. She wasted no time in walking to the lab. She slid into her desk and read the words on the dry-erase board: Experiment 3.3 "Atoms in Motion." She opened the science book, flipping pages until she found the experiment. She copied the list of procedures and materials in her lab book before he—Mr. Hinojosa—started the lecture.

"Alright, settle down. Now, does anyone know what today's experiment is about?" he asked, looking at the class with a broad smile.

His question was met by silence and blank stares.

"No? Nobody? It was in the module you were assigned to read… Miss Elsa?"

Elsa looked up from her lab book.

"Can you explain what this experiment demonstrates?"

She nodded. "It shows how temperature affects atoms."

"Yes, thank you. This is also the reason why hot air rises and cold air falls. You are about to see atoms in _action_!" he shouted ardently.

Elsa smiled. Though science was a bore, Mr. Hinojosa's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Now, despite what other teachers, professors, and scientists _might_ claim, we have never _actually _seen atoms. That was one of the points mentioned in your module. Now, if you haven't already, flip to page 50 in your science book."

She inhaled and exhaled, careful not to hyperventilate. She touched the opposite end of the court and sprinted back, her legs pumping. She stopped just short of hitting the wall.

"Elsa, hustle a bit more next time. Janette, I'm disappointed. Fifty burpees. That corner. Come on girls, faster! Almost there, Lindsay!"

Elsa collapsed onto the bleachers and watched the other girls run suicides. She lay there, her chest heaving. Her whole body was coated in sweat, making her clothes and hair sticky. Finally, she sat up and took a long swig of water before heading to the showers. She rinsed off, applied deodorant, and put on a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans before donning her jacket. She was severely tempted to tie the jacket sleeves around her waist, but decided against it. She got to art 5 minutes ahead of time. Mr. North was hunched over his desk, drawing something with brisk strokes of a paint brush. She waited patiently for it to begin.

"Elsa, my favorite student!" he greeted with his thick Russian accent.

"Hi, Mr. North."

"Mr. North? You make me sound old. I told you, call me Nick."

Elsa smiled. "Hi, Nick. How's that?"

"Picture perfect." He held up the painting he was working on. It was off a reindeer in an evergreen forest. Mr. Nick was obsessed with winter and Elsa couldn't blame him; she liked winter herself.

"Are we using water paints today?"

"Yes, vee paint vith the vater and the paint. You can get the materials from the closet."

"Do you know where the disposable cups are?"

"Under the sink.

"Thanks."

Elsa filled a cup with water. Carefully, she watched the cup of liquid as she walked forward carefully not to spill. She bumped into something solid and the water tipped over. She tried to suppress her frustration.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She looked up at the sound of the deep voice. _Jackson Overland. _His eyes locked onto hers, stealing her breath. He looked away, almost shyly.

"Here, let me help."

He took the cup from her and set it on a desk before grabbing a couple dozen paper towels. He began to dab the front of her shirt. She cleared her throat and timidly took over his job, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, uh, right. I'm sorry about that."

She looked up and he flashed her a nervous smile. Her knees began to buckle and she became light-headed. Elsa felt herself beginning to tip backwards, but quickly righted herself, grabbing onto something for support. Which happened to be the front of his shirt. His hands held onto her shoulders, steadying her.

"You okay?"

She only heard a distant murmur. His chest felt hard and solid underneath his shirt. His strong hand with nimble fingers covered her shoulders. She looked up—he was a good deal taller—and was met by his shockingly blue eyes. She could feel herself sinking again.

"M-maybe you should sit down."

He guided her to a chair and she sank into it, still clinging to his shirt. She tried to open her hand, but it defied her command and remained, tightly grasping the front of his shirt. She glanced around. The class had arrived and they were watching the spectacle she had created with barely veiled interest. Elsa had heat blaze to her cheeks. The sensation was odd, she'd never felt this hot before. He tried to pull away slowly, but her hand was firmly clenched into a fist. He glanced down at her gloved hand and back at her face several times. _What's _wrong_ with me? _She slowly opened her hand and placed it in her lap. Jack took his seat next to her, the only one left. She heard Mr. North say something about art and painting, but couldn't quite catch it. She only managed to paint idle swirls. Mr. North glanced at her picture, but said nothing.


	2. Conceal

Elsa was still berating herself when she was being driven home from school. She was oblivious to the normal hum of chatter inside the bus and watched the passing houses in a daze. She wouldn't have gotten off at all, had someone not nudged her. She grabbed her backpack, letting it hang loosely off of one shoulder. She hopped off of the bus, Anna trailing behind her with her endless chatter.

"So, you and Jack Overland, huh?"

Elsa froze(not literally). "_What?!_"

"You, Jack, together."

"We are _not _together."

"We'll you're gonna be!" she replied in a sing song voice.

"Anna, I'm just not a people person."

Anna rolled her eyes. Her twin braid buns made her look extra perky. "Elsa I'm not talking about being a 'people person.' I'm _talking _about true love!"

Elsa's listed an eyebrow. "_True love?_"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, Elsa, don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The oh-_yeah-right_ look."

Elsa sighed and slid the spare key out from under the welcome mat. She unlocked the door before returning the key to its hiding place. She trudged up the stairs with Anna following close behind. She walked into her room before whirling around.

"Anna, there's nothing going on between me and him."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Anna, I have homework." She began to close the door.

Anna wedged her foot in. "Elsa, please wait. Don't shut me out! I won't talk about it again. I _never _get to talk to you. Not at school—which I can understand, me being a freshman and all—and not at home either!"

Elsa was tired, she could feel her control slipping. "Go away, Anna."

The effect was instantaneous. Her sparkling turquoise eyes dimmed and her shoulders slumped. "Okay…" She slid her foot away from the door. "Bye," she whispered before shuffling to her room.

Elsa sighed before closing the door and twisting the lock shut. She let her backpack drop to the floor and plopped herself onto the bed. She watched her white ceiling fan turn around and around. Her room was blue with white snowflake stickers decorating her walls. The beige carpet was soft and short. Off to her left was the door. On her right was a window and in front of her was a white vanity, adjacent to her closet door. The room was wide open and clear compared to Jamie's and Anna's rooms. _Jamie. _Elsa figured he must be back from school by now. Elsa picked up her notebook, skimming over what she had to do for homework and groaned. School had left her entirely drained. She pushed the books off of her bed. They landed onto the floor with a 'thump.' She sighed and sank deeper into the cushions of her bed. Her stomach rumbled quietly. _Snack time!_ Elsa swung her feet off the bed, swung the door open, and padded down the stairs. She opened one of the higher cabinets and grabbed a bar of chocolate. She frowned. It was already half eaten and recently. _Anna. _Elsa finished off the rest of the chocolate bar, savoring each smooth, flavorful square. She dusted her hands off of any invisible chocolate crumbs before crumpling and tossing the wrapper. She quickly ran back upstairs and prepared to start on her math homework.

Elsa suppressed a groan as Mr. Pitchiner—the math teacher—began another lengthy explanation. _Thank God for the math book. _Otherwise, Elsa would be lost along with the entire class. He continued jabbering meaningless and excessively long description of ellipses. She could feel an oncoming head ache. Elsa raised her hand. Mr. Pitchiner purposely over looked her for half an hour.

"Yes, Elsa?" His narrow, yellow eyes flashed.

Elsa smothered the urge to shudder. "Can I have a hall pass?"

"Why would you need a hall passss?" he hissed.

"Because I need to go to the restroom."

The idea that she would dare leave his torture chamber seemed to anger him. "Very well, but I expect you to be back _promptly. _Otherwise, detention awaits." He smiled coldly.

He scrawled something on a piece of paper and slid it towards her. Elsa glanced up briefly, observing his gray pallor, jet-black hair slicked back in the front, but spiked in the back, his aquiline nose, and narrow face. When he straightened, he towered over everyone. His thin lips curved in a sinister smile. Elsa snatched the hall pass and was out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she escaped the room and headed towards the restroom facilities. She glanced up and came to a halt. Three boys. Two on the left, one on the right. She recognized them, but didn't know their names. They were slackers, trouble-makers, and hellions. She kept walked forward.

"Excuse me," she murmured.

She kept her gaze trained in front of her, knowing better than to cower or back away. A long, lanky leg tripped her. She fell to the ground, knocking the air out of herself. Her math book—which she accidentally took with her—slid across the floor. She was beginning to get up when she saw a pair of legs in front of her. She looked up. It was a guy with a broad face and thick, black brows, all veiled by a hoodie.

"You can't cross here until we say you can, _princess_," he spat.

She slowly stood up. "Please, I need to go. I have a hall pass."

She held it up slightly. He snatched it, tearing it in two.

"We don't care 'bout no hall pass, babe."

Elsa shivered. Her hands became ice-cold. "I need to pass. _Excuse me._"

She moved to the side and began walking. She was roughly shoved from behind and sent sprawling onto the floor.

"Hey!" She heard a voice echo through the halls.

She looked up. Jack was sprinting down the halls. He was by her side in an instant. The three boys didn't look mildly intimidated.

"Well, if it isn't preppy brat Jack."

Jack's eyes narrowed. His body was rigid and tense. "Stay away from her," he nearly snarled.

The hooded boy shrugged. "Whatever."

Jack turned towards her. His expression softened, but he didn't smile. "You okay?"

He held out his hand. She hesitated and, against her better judgment, took his hand. He gently helped her up. She nodded breathlessly, almost wishing she had her gloves off so she could actually _feel _him. She started walking, with him next to her. Suddenly, another push sent her sprawling to the floor. She didn't make a sound as she crashed to the floor. His azure eyes flashed with fury as he spun around. In one fluid move, Jack approached the boy and swung his fist. He landed a cleanly executed side punch and the boy fell backwards. Blood began running from his nose. He swiped at the blood. Seeing it, he began muttering vulgar words. Jack remained where he was, his chest heaving, fists clenched at his side. He looked more than ready to punch him again. He finally staggered onto his feet and fled. The other boys followed suit. He turned towards her. He still seemed to be shaking with anger. Elsa watched him cautiously, afraid of what he might do next.

"I suppose you'd best get to class," he finally murmured.

Elsa nodded mutely. He pulled her upright and followed her back to class, stopping at the door. Elsa didn't even look back, afraid of what she might see and even more so of what she might feel.


	3. Don't Feel

She had her math book in front of her like a shield as she trudged to the principal's office. She'd _never _been sent to the principal's office. Dread and fear coursed through her. She felt familiar icy tingles on her hands. Elsa had always been a good girl, trying to be make as little trouble as possible, to pass by unseen and unnoticed. She briefly wondered what the Bennetts would say. Surely they wouldn't kick Anna out for her mistake. Elsa touched the cold silver chain around her neck. It was her mother's necklace. A round sapphire hung at the end, safely concealed underneath her shirt. Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled the car crash, but she managed to push the sadness away. She had enough emotions fighting for control over her as it was.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," she murmured.

The icy feeling in her hands didn't recede. She stopped outside of the door of the principal's office. There was a bench next to the door where two boys were seated. She recognized the one on the right as the boy who'd pushed her and the other as Jack. Jack scooted aside and discreetly patted the area next to him. Elsa swallowed. She could either sit next to Jack or the teenage hellion. Elsa quickly seated herself next to Jack. She intentionally looked away, but could still feel his presence next to her. With her emotions in turmoil, she could feel her hands icing over. She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them.

"Cold?"

She turned towards Jack. His azure eyes sparkled with amusement as he eyes her jacket and gloved hands. It _was_ the middle of spring, after all. Unsure of what to say, she shrugged and continued chaffing her hands, refusing to look at him. An awkward silence descended. Elsa much preferred silence to chatter. The wooden door to the principal's office squeaked opened.

"Elsa?!"

A dignified elderly man peered out of the doorway. Icy eyes, hidden behind large wire-rimmed glasses, scrutinized her. His receding steel-gray hair had been slicked back. His spectacles sat atop a behemoth of a nose. Underneath his nose was a large mustache, combed and gelled to perfection.

"Yes, Principal Weselton?"

"I-I'm just surprised to see you here," the little man sputtered. "D-do you need something my dear?"

"I've been sent to detention."

"Detention? Whatever for?"

"I was late getting back to class."

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you after school then. Go have what's left of your lunch. Jackson Overland, a word with you in my office, please."

The slender man disappeared into the office. Jack stood up and gave Elsa a long look before going in. Elsa didn't like the idea of being left with the other boy. She continued walking down the hallway, following the noisy chatter to the lunchroom.

Elsa laughed along with the rest of the class as Mr. Brown acted out a skit all by himself, demonstrating his 'superior' British accent. Mr. Brown switched to a different character, muttering out loud. Elsa glanced down and drew a snowflake in her notebook. She was outlining it in blue pen when the door squeaked open. The class fell silent. Elsa glanced up. _Jack. _Everyone glanced back at her. She ducked down and concentrated on drawing more snowflakes. Apparently, gossip spread fast in Autumn Brooke. Elsa hazarded another glance. Jack saw her and gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Everyone saw. Jack sat down in the far back. Elsa felt giddy with excitement at all the attention he was giving her. He'd talked to her more in the past week than he had in _years. _Two years, to be exact. Elsa went back to drawing. She vaguely heard Mr. Brown talk about the upcoming drama they were to read: _The Taming of the Shrew By William Shakespeare. _He talked about how it was a play inside a play, to read all the parts carefully, and to keep the character you want in mind for the upcoming play. Elsa paused her doodling and came out of her blissful reverie. She glanced down at her paper. Her eye brows nearly rose to her hair line. She's written Jack all over her paper. Jack, Jackson, Jackson Overland, and worst of all was E+J. She quietly gasped and slammed her notebook shut. No one else noticed. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, messing up her perfect bun. _Sleep. I just need some sleep… and chocolate. Then I'll be fine. _She sighed and lazily propped her head up with her hand, elbow on the desk. Elsa used to pride herself with self-control, though now it seemed the one thing she lacked. _Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel. Oh, papa, I need you. _She hugged her middle tightly.


	4. Company

Author's Note: Again, reviews are appreciated. Thanks!

"Ha, who knew we had 8,000 salad plates?" Anna laughed cheerily as she set several down on the table.

Mr. Bennett had brought out another dining table that'd been stored in the garage. Elsa was finishing wiping the dust off.

"Anna, there's not _8,000 _salad plates. More like 20," Elsa corrected with a small smile.

"Well," Anna huffed. "I suppose there's not _quite _8,000, but I'm only a couple thousand away."

"Seven-thousand nine hundred eighty!" Jamie piped up from the living room.

"Good job, Jamie."

"Thanks, Elsa. My teacher says I'm the best at math in the whole class. She says I'm a real mathi-magician."

"Mathematician?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Elsa walked to a small room in the back and rinsed the rag out before tossing it in the laundry bin.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennett?"

"Can you get started on the dishes, please? I forgot to buy potatoes. I need to swing by the store and pick some up. Would you mind?"

Elsa walked back into the kitchen. "Not at all."

Mrs. Bennett turned around. A ponytail pulled back her chestnut curls. She wore a ruffled turquoise top and slim black jeans and silver wedges. Her amber eyes light up.

"Thanks, hon. You're a life saver!" Mrs. Bennett grabbed her purse from the counter.

"Mrs. Bennett?"

She turned around. "Yes, Elsa?"

"I'm sorry, who's coming over?"

"Oh, I believe it was the… WHAT ARE THEIR LAST NAMES, ANNA?!"

"WESTERGAARD!" Anna's voice rang down from upstairs.

"Oh, that's right the Westergaards and the…"

"OVERLANDS!"

"Thank you, Anna!"

"No, prob!"

"O-Overlands?!" Elsa squeaked.

"Yes, it was Anna's idea. Why? What's the matter?" A furrow appeared between Mrs. Bennett's graceful brows.

"N-nothing, Mrs. Bennett. I'll have the dishes done by the time you get back."

Mrs. Bennett flashed her a smile. "Thank you, Elsa. We really do appreciate your help around the house. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry." Elsa tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'll be back soon." Mrs. Bennett was out the door.

"Anna," Elsa grumbled under her breath.

Elsa shook her head and began working on the dishes. She turned the faucet on hot. The hot, painful tingles across her hands helped her think of something else besides Jackson Overland. She scrubbed the dishes in sudsy water until they shone. By the time she was done, her hands were bright red. Elsa sighed and began drying the dishes. The Bennetts had a dish washer, but it leaked, so all the dishes had to be done by hand. Anna came prancing down the stairs, her hair cascading down her shoulders in glossy curls.

"I can't believe this! For the first time in _forever _we're having people over," she squealed.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's exaggeration. "Anna, I have a few questions for you."

Anna paused and turned to face Elsa. She placed her hands on her hips. "You do realize it's too late to change the guest list."

"Yes, I know."

"Well then, fire away."

"First of all, why'd you invite the exchange student?"

"You mean—" Anna began fanning herself. "_Hans?_" She punctuated his name with a dreamy sigh.

Elsa rolled her eyes again.

Anna's turquoise eyes sparkled. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered loudly.

Elsa almost laughed. "Yes, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Hans asked me to go to the dance with him!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "He-"

"I KNOW! It's SO exciting!" she squealed.

Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Now, Anna, he just came last week. Shouldn't you give him time to-"

"I know, but _I _didn't ask this time! And it wasn't like I was going to refuse him. He's the dreamiest guy in school!"

Elsa snorted. "Next to J-" She clamped her hand over her mouth.

Anna gasped, her hands on her cheeks and a huge smile on her face. "I _knew _it! That's why I invited him. You can thank me later." She smiled triumphantly before skipping down the hallway.

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. She picked up a handful of silverware and laid them out neatly; forks on the left, knives on the right. She set out napkins and glasses.

"I'm home! Good job, Elsa. The table looks great," Mrs. Barrett exclaimed, lugging in a bag of groceries.

"Thank you."

Elsa opened the bag of potatoes. She rinsed, peeled, and diced a few dozen potatoes. Mrs. Bennett took care of the potatoes from there. She boiled and mashed them while Elsa sautéed carrots and onions.

"Mmm! What's that smell?" Anna peered around the corner.

"We're baking Shepard's pie. Would you mind helping?"

"Not at all!"

Anna sat by Elsa, handing her whatever ingredients she needed. The savory aroma eventually drew Jamie downstairs.

"Anna, would you mind taking over the sautéing? Jamie, wash up—_with _soap—and hand Anna the ingredients she needs. Elsa, you've done enough. Wouldn't you like to go freshen up before the company comes?"

Anna took the handle of the sauté pan.

"Sure." Elsa frowned, briefly wondering if she looked that bad.

Elsa rushed up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door behind her before looking at herself in the vanity. She looked… like she always did. Her hair pulled in a no-nonsense bun, her bangs pinned back neatly, dressed in a navy blue jacket and jeans. _What's there to 'freshen up?' _Elsa remembered Jack was coming and fingered her bun. _I think I could neaten up a little. _She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting her silky tresses fall past her shoulders. She grabbed her comb and brushed her hair, neatly weaving her hair into a side braid. Elsa unzipped her jacket, shrugging it off. She changed into an undershirt, which hugged her body nicely, and turquoise V-neck shirt with long, lacey sleeves. She exchanged her tennis shoes for black flats and left her sapphire necklace prominently displayed on her neck. Elsa put her hands on her hips and posed several times in the mirror before she was satisfied with her outfit. As an afterthought, she grabbed a tub of shimmering pink lip gloss and swiped it across her lips. She dapped at her lips with a paper towel before tossing it. Jamie walked into the small bathroom.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Why are you like that?" His right eyebrow rose.

"Like what?" Elsa turned towards him.

"Like—" He gestured to her outfit. "—that."

Elsa offered him a small smile and shrugged. "Well company's coming over, I thought I'd 'freshen up.'"

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's like the first time in _forever_!"

Elsa turned towards him. "Have you been listening to Anna?"

He offered her a grin, one of his front teeth were missing. "Yep, and I heard there's a girl my age coming?"

Elsa frowned slightly. "A girl?"

"Yep."

"I thought only the Overlands and Westergaards were coming."

"Yep. Mom says Jackson Overland has a little sister."

Elsa's eyebrows rose. "He does."

"Yep." Jamie turned around.

Elsa heard him sprint down the stairs. Elsa smiled and shook her head, looking over herself one more time before flicking off the lights and heading down stairs. Her hands began shaking. She bounded down the stairs with more energy than usual.

"Elsa, dear, would you like to take your gloves off? I can crank the heat up if you're cold." Mrs. Bennett eyed her with concern.

"Oh, not thank you. The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Ain't that the truth?" Anna muttered. She turned towards Mrs. Bennett and whispered loudly, "Don't worry, Mrs. B. Elsa's just a germophobe."

Elsa rolled her eyes, though she was thankful for Anna's intervention. "_Germaphobe,_" Elsa corrected.

"That's what I said!"

The door bell rung. Elsa jumped.

"I'll get it!" yelled Jamie, careening down the hallway.


	5. The Dreamiest

Anna eyed Elsa. "Man, you got it bad, girl."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anna snorted. "_Sure_."

"Hi!" Jamie greeted from the doorway.

"Oh, hello. You must be Jamie."

"Yep."

"Jamie!" Mrs. Bennett scolded as she rushed to greet the guests.

"I mean, yes ma'm."

"Well, this is Abitha and Jackson."

Elsa glanced around for a place to hide. Anna saw her nervous glances and was quick to grab her arm, hauling her towards the front door.

"Anna," she hissed.

"Com'on, Elsa! You didn't get spruced for nothing."

The front door, opened wide, came into view. A women with auburns locks twirled into a French twist, with no stray strands to be seen, stood in the doorway. She had on a ruffled blouse and blazer with khakis and closed-toe black high heels. She looked like she'd just walked out of a business meeting. Elsa looked down at the girl—Abitha. She had spider silk straight chestnut locks, big brown eyes, and a spattering of freckles. Jamie was engaged in and lively conversation with her and she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"And here are the girls. Elsa, would you mind helping Jackson find a vase for the flowers? Aren't they just beautiful?! That was so sweet of you, Amy!"

"Oh, it was no hassle."

Elsa looked at Jack before walking to the kitchen. She heard him follow her. Elsa rummaged through the cabinets until she found a slender glass vase. She filled it with water. Though she tried not to, Elsa watched as he untwisted the rubber band from the flower stems. He tore open a packet, dumping the white powder into the water. His hands looked so strong. Elsa remembered when he gripped her shoulders to steady her. They were so gentle, but Elsa also remembered when they were clenched tightly into fists, his knuckled white.

"You okay?"

Elsa looked away from his hands to his face. He'd been watching her intensely. And she'd been watching his hands. _I must've looked so stupid. _She nodded mutely, a blush gently coloring her cheeks.

Jack cleared his throat. "You look nice." He gave her an appreciative once over.

Elsa blushed deepened and for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything to say. She took the vase of flowers and set them on the table. She observed the flower meticulously, feigning interest. It was a lovely bouquet with pink and red roses mingling with orange and pink chrysanthemums. They went along nicely with the red table cloth Anna had put out.

"So, excited for tonight?"

Elsa shrugged.

He let out a little huff. "Do you know where I'm sitting?"

Elsa pointed to a chair.

"And where are you sitting?"

Elsa pointed to another chair, awkwardly diagonal from his, an inconvenient placement for interaction. He scowled, but didn't say anything. Elsa let out a silent sigh of relief. He walked up next to her and fingered a red rose, their shoulders lightly rubbing. Elsa nearly jumped back.

"Excuse me," she murmured hoarsely.

Elsa hurried to the bathroom, locking the door firmly after her. Her nerves were all in a jumble. She was panting like she'd been on a jog. She looked at herself in the mirror, her braid hanging over her shoulder.

"He's just a boy. No big deal. Conceal, don't feel."

She inhaled, then exhaled, inhaled, then exhaled. When Elsa regained her composure, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Elsa, we've been waiting for you," said Mr. Bennett when she came into the dining room.

Hans, their last guest, had arrived. Had had thick auburn hair, side burns, and sparkling green eyes. He was definitely not dreamier than Jack Overland.

"Sorry about that," Elsa apologized cordially.

She pulled out her chair and seated herself. A loud noise startled her. It sounded an awful lot like she was passing gas.

"Elsa never toots!" Anna exclaimed

Elsa was too busy blushing, or else she would've sent an icy glare Anna's way. She stood up, picking up a red balloon-shaped object from her chair. Her eyebrows raised as she observed it.

"A whoopee cushion? Cool! Mom never lets me have those," Jamie exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

Elsa's lips were pursed in a thin line. She walked over to the trashcan and tossed it before returning to her seat. She saw several people were trying to suppress smiles.

"Would you mind saying the blessing, dear?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

Mr. Bennett nodded. He said a short prayer asking to nourish their bodies and bless the hands that prepared their food. Elsa murmured an 'Amen' and scooped up a portion of the Shepard's pie with her fork. She could feel Jack's gaze on her. She stopped and turned his way. He was smirking, his eye sparkling with amusement. Elsa connected the dots. _The little… fiend! _With her fork clenched in hand, she stabbed her Shepard's pie. She heard a low chuckle that sent pleasant shivers up her spine. She decided the best course of action was to ignore him. Elsa swallowed another bit of the savory pie. She dared a glance up. He was staring at her. She straightened self-consciously. _What? Do I have something on my face? _She picked up her napkin, neatly spread on her lap, and gently dabbed at the corners of her mouth before leaving it on the table. He smiled again, as if he knew what she was thinking. It was a little unnerving. She nervously twirled the end of her braid around her finger. _Conceal, don't feel. Jackson Overland is _not _going to ruin tonight. _She scooped up another piece of the Shepard's pie. He was still staring and had yet to touch his food. The Shepard's pie slipped off of her fork and plopped onto her lap. Her eyes widened. She picked up her cloth napkin from the table and wiped most of it off. Her wooden chair screeched as she scooted back.

"Excuse me," she murmured.

Elsa hurried to the bathroom. She wet a rag and gently dapped at her jeans. The rest of it wouldn't come out until she washed it properly. She sighed and laid the rag by the sink. Jackson Overland was definitely the oddest creature she had ever met. She recalled several days ago in art class when he was just as flustered as she was. Now he was pulling pranks on her and staring. She sighed, stealing her nerves for whatever Jack would do next. Elsa left the bathroom and reseated herself. Jack glanced at her, but only briefly. He was busy eating his Shepard's pie, a wide grin on his face. Elsa made a point to never glance his way, which was proved to be a challenge since he was, hands down, the dreamiest guy there.


	6. The Ice Queen

Author's Note: Yes, this chapter's really short, but I'll post more soon! And thank you Bellabear1, Geminiagate, and imaginefish for your reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me :)

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed and she dropped the plastered smile from her face. Jack was, well, Jack and Hans gave her the creeps. A couple times he—Hans—sent a dazzling smile her way, which Elsa hadn't bothered to return. She decided it was something about his green eyes. The looked secretive, perhaps even malicious. She was most happy to say goodbye to their company, unfortunately no one else agreed with her.

"Well, the Overlands are a sweet family. Don't you think, Steve?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Yeah, nice kids. Jack was a bit quiet though."

"So, you think we could have them over again?" Anna asked.

"Definitely," replied Mr. Bennett.

"Yes!" Anna did a triumphant fist pump.

"I think I'll get ready for bed," Elsa murmured.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Bennett smiled warmly at her.

Elsa walked up the stairs slowly. She shut the door, locking it habitually. She changed her outfit for shorts and a tank top. She combed her hair out of the French-braid and brushed her teeth. She'd shower in the morning. Elsa tumbled into bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and crossed her arms, thinking of the perplexing Jackson Overland.

"Elsa is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma," Jack murmured.

He ran his hands through his tousled hair and glanced out his window. His laptop was in his lap. He turned back towards the glaringly bright screen and typed in Elsa's full name. He browsed every social media outlet he could think of. Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Snap Chat, Google plus. A sigh escaped his lips. If only he could find a picture of her, if only he could see her again. He found Anna, most of the time, but it seemed as though Elsa had no social life, which, judging by her interactions at school, wasn't a surprise. He smiled again when he remembered how flustered he'd made Elsa. She was so feisty and adorable. He closed his laptop, setting it aside. Ever since she had come to Autumn Brooke, she'd been aloof and cold. She'd never even spoken to him before tonight. Jack finally saw the act for what it was: an act. Now, to work his way past her defenses and melt her icy façade. Jack pulled his covers up and dreamt of the ice queen.


	7. A Wish for Isolation

Author's Note: Since I gave you guys such a short chapter before, I made this one extra-long ;) Please leave a review!

Elsa glanced up from her notebook to glance at Jack. He was already looking at her and flashed her a smile. Elsa blushed slightly and looked back down at her notes, which had turned into swirls and hearts. She let out a huff and turned to a new page. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the bell rung. Elsa hears the screech of chairs and the rustling of paper and clothing. She closed her notebook and returned her pen to her pencil box before zipping them into her backpack.

"Can I carry that for you?"

Jack stood in front of her. Elsa looked at the tips of her new tennis shoes.

"No thanks," she mumbled.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, noticing the envious looks she was receiving from a few of the girls. Girls fell down in front of Jackson Overland, not vice-versa. He never openly sought a girl. He didn't need to; the girls found him. Elsa wondered what flirtatious, cocky Jack was playing at with her.

Everyone in the math class sighed simultaneously in relief when the bell dismissed them. Elsa closed her math book, wrinkling her nose as she did so. The book smelled of new paper with an after-smell of dentist's office. She wasted no time in shoving her books into her backpack and rushing out of the door. Mr. Pitchiner looked upset that he was losing his torture subjects.

Elsa raced down the halls and twirled the dial on her locker several times before exchanging books. Her next class was drama. She shelved her math book and grabbed _The Taming of the Shrew. _She'd only read the induction and act I. She zipped up her backpack and strolled to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was bright and spacious with multiple overhead skylights. Pillars rose to the curved ceiling above. The floor was made of wooden panels. Take out the round tables and plastic black chairs and it looked like it could be a ballroom. Anna, a princess at heart, loved the cafeteria. Elsa entered the cafeteria. She immediately caught sight of her little sister's strawberry blonde head, next to a head of auburn. Elsa grimaced. She could already imagine who it belonged to. Elsa approached the cafeteria line. Suddenly, Jack cut in front of her. _Rude. Well, if he's trying to get my attention then he's failing miserably. _Elsa made a point to ignore him, keeping a good three feet in between them. She began browsing the food options. As more people lined up, it became more crowded. Someone accidentally bumped her from behind. She bumped into Jack. He smiled down at her.

"Hey."

Elsa turned towards one of the ladies serving them lunch, asking that fries be put on her plate and completely ignoring Jack. The line moved sluggishly. The loud hum of conversation, penetrated by a few laughs, filled the air. Elsa accidentally stepped on her shoe laces and fell against Jack. He caught her with ease.

"Crowded today, huh?"

He flashed her a mischievous smile. Elsa blushed and backed away, bumping into someone else.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized above the din.

The boy turned towards her. He was big and stocky with blonde hair, warm chocolate eyes, and an even warmer smile.

"No prob."

Elsa tried to rack her brain for a name. She'd seen him before. He was shy and rather quiet, known as the grease monkey in school. He'd even named his motorcycle Sven.

"Kristoff." Jack's warm breath tickled her ear.

She shivered. It seemed Jack had a rather uncanny ability to read minds.

"So, Kristoff, are you ready for the big science test next week?"

He shrugged and smiled sweetly. "I sure hope so."

Elsa laughed. "That makes two of us."

She'd _finally _gotten to the end of the line. Jack took a while to purchase his items. Elsa began to fish her wallet out of her pocket when Jack picked up his tray and left.

"'Xcuse me, hon, but you don't have ta pay nothin'."

Elsa frowned. "Why not?"

"Dat boy over there paid extra for you."

Elsa's eyebrows rose. "Oh."

She picked up her tray of food and walked towards the cafeteria exit. Anna waved Elsa over. Elsa waved back, but kept going towards the exit. Even amidst her friends, Anna always tried to include her, but Elsa couldn't afford to get close to Anna again. Or anyone else for that matter. She hated her self-imposed isolation, but she couldn't risk hurting someone else. Elsa pushed the cafeteria door open. There was a bench underneath a massive oak tree that Elsa loved to sit under. The sky was dotted with clouds, flat on the bottom and puffed on the top. The sun shone brightly against the backdrop of blue. Elsa seated herself underneath the shade and set the lunch tray down. She picked up a chicken wrap, savoring the blend of flavors. Elsa briefly pondered why Jack bought her lunch. Did he want something from her? Was he setting her up? Elsa recalled the early part of her junior year. Guys constantly flirted with her, using the cheesiest pick-up lines and asking for her number. After she'd turned the 50th guy away, they stopped coming. Jackson Overland had never shown an interest in her before now. What had changed?

Elsa finished off her lunch, tossing the wrappers away. She took a long drink of water before capping the bottle and grabbing her backpack. She popped a piece of mint gum in her mouth before walking into her drama class. She froze(again, not literally) when she spotted Jack. He was laughing at something a boy was saying. His snow-white hair looked so crisp and soft, gleaming in the sunlight. His radiant smile flashed. He stopped as soon as she came in and turned her way. Elsa's heart pounded in her chest. She took a few shaky steps and seated herself in the _far _back. Normally, she enjoyed sitting in the front row, where the distractions were minimal and she could hear every word, but Jack was sitting in the front. Elsa unzipped her bag and started skimming through what she'd already read in _The Taming of the Shrew. _She liked how it smelled of wood of fresh paper. Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.

"So, what's your favorite character?"

Elsa turned towards Jack. He'd moved his backpack and was now seated at the desk next to her. She rubbed her arm shyly and shrugged.

"Surely you have a favorite character."

Elsa shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not," she said softly.

"Well, I like Petruchio. He's awesome."

"_Petruchio?! _You mean the stupid, knuckle head?"

He chuckled lowly. Elsa shivered in response. "I take it you don't like Petruchio?"

"No! He practically abuses Kathrine. He forces her into submission with threats!"

"You're favorite character's Katherine?"

She shrugged. "Kind of."

Jack smiled. "I thought so."

Elsa's breath hitched at the sight of his smile. It took her a moment longer to reply. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, she's the shrew, isn't she?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "I remind you of a _shrew_?"

Jack shrugged. "Sometimes. Other times your more like a mouse?"

"A mouse?" Elsa wrinkled her nose.

"Not a fan of mice?"

"_No_."

"Class has started. Please turn to page 7. I'd like to remind you, reading the introduction is optional, but I highly recommend it. Now, has anyone read the induction?"

"I'll feeze you in faith!" someone shouted.

"A pair of stocks, you rogue!" a girl yelled.

The class burst into laughter. When the finally settled down, Mr. Brown spoke, "Well, I'll take that as a yes. As you all should know, that was Sly and the hostess of the alehouse speaking. Can someone tell me what's happening? Ah, yes, James?"

James' voice was still changing. It was hoarse and tended to squeak occasionally. "This particular passage is about how Sly is being kicked out of the alehouse because he didn't pay for his ale. Then, thanks to his drunken state, he falls into a deep sleep."

"Yes, and then who comes?"

"The lord," someone murmured from the back.

"And what does the lord say upon seeing the drunkard?"

"He suggests playing a trick on him!" a girl answered.

The class discussion continued. Most of the students were upset to leave at the end. Elsa ran through an obstacle course during P.E., took a quiz on the industrial revolution in social studies, and drew a rose with pastels in art.

Elsa wearily repacked her backpack, thinking of the chocolate she would eat and the naps she would take when she got home. There wasn't much homework that day, only an algebra problem given to the class by Mr. Pitchiner, designed for maximum frustration. Suddenly, someone grabbed her backpack.

She gasped. "Hey!"

"Hey," replied Jack. He was smirking confidently.

"What do you _want_?!"

"How about a ride home?"

"You want me to drive you home?"

"I want to drive _you _home."

Elsa frowned. "I barely know you."

"You've known me for two years!"

"I've _seen _you for two years," she corrected briskly.

"Well, how about we get to know each other… intimately?"

Her whole body was flushed with heat except for her hands, which grew icy cold. She leaned away instinctively. She was surprised to see Jack's cheeks color too.

"Not like _that!_" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I meant get to know each other really well." His color heightened. He let out a frustrated huff and turned towards her. "Look, I just want to drive you home, okay?"

"No thanks."

"I have your backpack." He reminded her with a smirk.

Elsa briskly walked out of the classroom. "My backpack isn't worth my virtue."

"No, Elsa! Wait, _please. _I would never-" His words were cut off as she exited the school. She heard the door open behind her. "Elsa!"

She practically sprinted to the school bus. She seated herself in the back corner. A pudgy boy with fresh acne sat next to her. Occasionally, their thighs would brush. Elsa scooted further against the corner. She was exhausted by the time she came home. Elsa paused. Her purple backpack was laid next to the mail box. She looked around cautiously before swiping it off the ground and running inside.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

Elsa flew up the flight of stairs and shut the door behind her, twisting the lock. She kicked off her shoes and flung herself on her bed. She sighed loudly. Occasionally, she wished she could let it go. To find some place where she could be completely alone, without hurting anyone. She fell asleep with visions of ice castles floating through her mind.


	8. The Swirling Storm

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Thank you guys for the reviews :) They just make my day. I can't believe you guys like it so much! Thank you to the 3 anonymous guests, Teehee, Funny dj, loooooove, and Ancient One for reviewing! I didn't thank you guys earlier because I hadn't moderated them yet. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks!

Jack was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop face-palming himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he mumbled each time. "Get to know each other _intimately,_" he groaned. "Oh, you're so stupid. Stupid, stupid-"

"Jack!"

"Go away, Abby!"

"Not until you come out of your room, mister!"

He had to suppress a chuckle. His _precious _little sister began beating on the door.

"Come out of your room right this instant. You _promised _you'd help me with my homework."

"What about mom?"

"_Jack_—"he could almost hear his sister rolling her eyes "—mom's too busy."

"Fine," he sighed before rolling off of his bed.

He opened the door, revealing his little sister. She barely passed his waist. He ruffled her brown hair.

"_Jack,_" she huffed.

"Alright." Jack began walking down the spiraling staircase.

"Jack—"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you saying… the 's' word?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Cause I wasn't being very smart today."

"Why not?"

"Well, I messed up in front of this girl I _really, really _like."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

Jack smiled. "If I have any say about it."

"She's the girl we saw at dinner, right?"

"Yep."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah." Jack smiled, staring off into space.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think a guy will ever want to win my heart?"

"Of course, Abby, but not for many, _many _years. Maybe when you're 50 I'll let you get married." He winked at her. "Is that long enough?"

"_Ja-ack." _She rolled her eyes. "You have to let me get married _before _then… Jack? When you're married, will I still be your sister?"

"Course you will, Ab."

"Even if you get married."

"Even _when _I get married," he corrected.

Abby sighed. "Fine, even _when _you get married."

"Yep, you'll always be my girl." He mussed up her hair, but she didn't noticed.

"Always?" she asked with wide brown eyes.

"Always."

Elsa grabbed a slice of warm toast, slathered in Nutella, as she mentally prepared herself for a new day. Despite her consistent refusals, Jack had still offered to drive her home for the past few days. His stubbornness was beginning to wear on her. Elsa strengthened her resolve, though she still had _no _idea why he insisted on driving her home.

Elsa passed through the core classes quickly. Today, she'd only received five cheeky smiles from Jack and one crumpled piece of paper. He'd tossed it at her during literature class. Elsa cautiously looked around the cafeteria. No Jack to be seen. She made a run for the lunch line, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey there."

Her body tensed, but she refused to turn around and face the voice. She made quick work of selecting what she wanted for lunch. The cafeteria grew more crowded. She avoided touching Jack. Whenever she bumped into him it sent tingles shooting through her body. Jack accidentally bumped her and she bumped the person ahead of her.

"Watch it, jerk!"

Elsa looked to see who she bumped into. _Jessica. Oh no. _

"Well, if it isn't little miss icy herself."

Elsa tried not to roll her eyes. Jessica looked up and down at her attire.

"_Interesting _wardrobe choices. Don't tell me you're trying to get a guy. No one with brains in their head would want you or your sister."

She had to suppress the urge not to bite her head off. Elsa almost giggled. Normally her thoughts weren't quite so violent.

"Good afternoon, Jessica. _Interesting _lunch choices." Elsa pointedly glanced at Jessica's platter of fries, pizza, and chips. "Don't tell me you're trying to get a guy. Not with that diet," the words spilled from Elsa's mouth with ease. Elsa stopped and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd forgotten to bridle her tongue, but at least Jessica still had her head intact.

"You little-" Jessica began, her dark eyes flashing.

"'Xcuse me, ma'm," the lunch lady interrupted.

Jessica let out a sigh and continued, "Moron. My hips beat yours any day."

Elsa blushed. "Excuse me, Jessica, what I said was unnecessary."

"You think you're so smart, don't cha?"

"I-"

"Just cause you get better grades than everyone doesn't mean you have to be a snob."

"Jessica-"

"You don't have anythin' on me. I don't even care what you say. Cause you know what? I have it all and you have nothin'. I have friends, a beautiful face, clothes, and parents that _want_ me. I'd even bet that you're parents died in that car crash on _purpose. _Just to get away from _you. _I mean, who wants a snobbish freak for a daughter?"

Elsa's body trembled, but she wouldn't back down or give Jessica the pleasure of seeing her cry. She desperately tried to build up her defenses, to let the insults roll off of her, but she could feel herself cracking. Apparently, Jessica could too. She just stood there, the smuggest smirk pasted on her face, waiting. Elsa swallowed a small gulp of air, which sounded like a partial sob. She glanced back at Jack. His stunning azure eyes communicated his raw kindness and compassion. That look sent her defenses crumbling. Elsa buried her face in her hands, letting out a sob. She could feel her control slipping. She'd have the room frozen in a matter of seconds. Elsa ran out of the cafeteria, past the old oak. She ran into the foresty area adjacent to the school. A few branches scratched her face or caught her clothing. Finally, she stopped and sank to the ground with a sob. Her tiny frame shook with tremors as she sobbed, crying her heart out until there were no more tears to shed. Elsa curled up in a ball, letting the storm inside of her settle.


	9. A Mission

She had no idea how long she'd laid there on the frost covered ground before finally sitting up. Elsa knew she probably looked a fright with her hair in wild disarray, her clothing torn, cheeks scratched, and her face flushed from crying. She stood up with a weary sigh and brushed the leaves and twigs from her jeans before smoothing her hair back, trying to make herself look presentable. She glanced at the area around her. It looked like an ice bomb had gone off. _More like an Elsa's gone off, _she thought wryly. She slowly fought her way through the foliage, making her way towards the school. She could see the top part of the red brick building over the tree tops. Elsa finally burst out of the foliage. It was empty. The entire school. There wasn't a car in the parking lot. Elsa pulled up the sleeve of her sweater to glance at her watch. _3:30. _There might be some people staying for extracurricular events, but Elsa doubted it. Their school didn't offer many extracurricular activities. The bus had left without her. She sighed. It'd be a long way home. Elsa spotted her oak tree and approached it, sitting with the rough trunk to her back. It was another beautiful, cheery day, mocking Elsa's stormy mood. She was surprised to feel her lip quiver. _No, don't let it out. You're stronger than this. _She glanced around. No one was there. She let out another few dry sobs. It felt wonderful to have all her emotional energy vented. She knew she'd be drained when she got home, but she didn't care. She curled up and, for once, allowed herself to cry.

Jack's brow furrowed as he watched the forest, looking for any signs of Elsa. He hoped she was safe. It took everything in him to standby while she ran away, but she needed some alone time. The school bus had let long ago. Jack had a hunch she might say yes to a ride today. Suddenly, his ears picked up the soft sobs of someone crying. _Elsa? _It certainly sounded like a female. He lept over the door of his blue convertible and followed the soft crying to the old oak tree. Jack peered around the tree. Elsa was curled up, sobbing, and completely alone. Jack could feel his heart breaking at the sight. He knelt down next to her.

"Elsa?" he whispered, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and turned around. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you—" She sniffled. "—doing here?"

"I, uh, was just…" Jack briefly wondered if saying he was waiting for her made him sound like a stalker. He flinched. After their previous interactions, that might not be the best thing to say. "I was just… listening to my radio?" His voice went up an octave on the last part and it ended up sounding like a suggestion.

"Listening to your radio?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah. In my c-car."

Elsa scrutinized him cautiously. She then glanced around the area, as if realizing for the first time it was empty. Her eyes returned to him widening. She slowly backed away, not taking her eyes off of him. She was afraid of him. Terrified, actually, judging from her tremors. That stung. The last person Elsa needed to be afraid of was him.

"Elsa, I would never hurt you," he said softly.

"And I'm sure you'd never _lie _either," she snapped.

"Elsa, if I _wanted _to hurt you, the most opportune moment would be the time you ran off into the forest."

Her eyes widened.

Jack's shoulders slumped and he sighed. He wasn't making progress with her. "Look, why don't I drive you home? I can't stand the idea of you walking home by yourself."

"I bet you can't." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Elsa, I can't make this decision for you. Either I can drive you home or you can walk." He didn't mention a third option of calling Mrs. Bennett.

Her forget-me-not blue eyes clashed with his brilliant azure eyes. Her bangs had come unpinned and softly fell over her forehead. He suppressed a sigh of longing. She was _beautiful. _

"Fine." The word came out cold and hard.

Jack smiled and offered her a hand up. She eyed it before getting up by herself. She dusted herself off and walked with him to his car. He opened the door for her. She crossed her arms and seated herself. He closed the door after her and seated himself. He offered her a small packet of tissues. She sent him a scorching glare and curled up on her seat, gazing at the parking lot. Jack twisted the key and started the car. He took off cruising, occasionally tossing a glance Elsa's way. Stray strands of her silky hair floated in the wind. He'd left the top down, hoping that would happen. He swallowed and turned his eyes to the road. He doubted she'd think of him favorably if they got into a car accident. He knew _exactly _where her house was. He'd memorized the route when they were invited to dinner. After he got home, he programmed the address into his IPad, memorizing the route from Autumn Brooke High-school to her house. His lips curved into a small smile. He'd been planning to drive her home and had finally succeeded, but that didn't mean she liked him. But it _did _mean he was making progress. He would have let out a whoop and fist-pumped in the air if Elsa wasn't there, glancing sullenly at the passing scenery. He pulled up next to her house and got out to open her door. She opened it herself. Jack followed her to the house. She speed walked ahead of him. She unlocked the door.

"Well, see you—" She slammed the door. "—later, Elsa." He flinched. As he walked back to his car, he reminded himself, _Progress. _

Elsa peered through her creamy white curtains, watching as the sapphire-colored convertible pulled out of the driveway. She tugged the parted curtains closed and flopped onto her bed, hugging her stuffed-animal white tiger—Snowflake—to her chest. She stroked Snowflake's velvety fur. Elsa had been given Snowflake for her 2nd birthday. It was given to her by her Aunt Julianne. The ceiling fan floated above her, going around and around in a lazy circle.

"What do you think he wants, Snowflake?" she murmured absent-mindedly. "Would he actually hurt me?"

_Kill the mutants. _Those were his only orders. Hans sputtered a string of colorful curses as he searched for the place that girl had fled. What _was_ her name? He couldn't quite recall. _Lisa? Eliza? _He stopped suddenly, kneeling down on the ground. He touched the light footprint with his fingerprints. He could see the path she'd trampled through the forest. He followed, his senses keen. He felt like a lion stalking his prey. He crept silently. As he stepped, he made sure not a leaf crunched nor a twig snapped. He came to a small clearing and his breath was taken away. This small area was frozen over. He touched the ground. It used to be coated in frost, but now it was a slushy mixture of ice and mud. The plants around the area were frozen stiff. Hans pulled out a small camera, thoroughly snapping pictures of the area around him. His green eyes gleamed as he lowered the camera. He'd _finally _found a mutant and he knew exactly who she was. Now, all he had to do was finish the job discreetly.

Author's Note: Yep, he's a psychopath!


	10. Rings A Bell

Author's Note: Hey guys! Tell me what you think of the story and thanks for the review, Geminiagate!

Elsa blearily opened her eyes. The light coming through her windows was gray. Elsa turned her head, looking through the translucent white curtains. Today looked cloudy. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read _6:20 _in glaringly bright red. Elsa sighed and relaxed. She didn't have to get up for another 25 minutes. She closed her weary eyes. It felt slightly colder today. Not that Elsa minded, but her blankets felt so cozy, cocooning her body. Elsa's sleepy mind wandered. She thought about Jack, then math, then about Jack again. Her alarm started beeping. Elsa turned the alarm off and sat up with a groan. What she wouldn't give for another hour in bed. She flung her thick covers off and stumbled out of bed.

"ELSA!"

Elsa grabbed a black t-shirt and a decent pair of jeans.

"ELSA!"

Elsa let out a sigh. "WHAT?!"

"I need help!" Anna's pleading voice carried through the house.

Elsa indiscernibly muttered, but started heading towards Anna's room. She was once again taken aback by the bright colors. Her wallpaper was lime green with clusters of pastel-colored flowers. She had a huge bubble-gum pink rug in the middle of the room and hot-pink bed. Magazines, homework, posters, clothing, and articles of make-up were strewn across the floor. Anna was sitting at her lavender vanity, polka-dotted with pink. To Anna, it was cheerful. To Elsa, it was chaotic. Elsa wadded through a stack of clothing, careful to avoid tubes of lipstick and lego pieces that had managed to wander into Anna's room. Elsa looked into the mirror of the vanity. Anna's hair was a giant rat's nest. It reminded Elsa of some sick hair style from the 1980s. As Elsa got closer, she spotted a comb or two tangled within Anna's hair.

"Wow."

Anna sighed dejectedly. "I've tried _everything, _Elsa. Even the spray de-tangler stuff Mrs. Bennett bought me."

"Anna," Elsa scolded, "I've told you to braid your hair before you go to bed!"

"Yeah, I know but-"

"You mean well, but leave your hair be. I'll try to brush it."

Anna sighed as Elsa took the brush out of Anna's hand and placed it on the vanity. Elsa grabbed the bottle of de-tangler and unscrewed it, dumping half the bottle on Anna's hair.

"Eww, it's wet."

"Well, do you want your hair brushed or not?"

Anna fell silent. Elsa let out a huff and picked up the comb. She started at the tips of her hair.

"Anna, what on earth do you do to your hair?"

"Ouch. Nothing. I just sleep in it. Ow, ow, ow!"

"Sorry. You need to hold your head still."

"But you're pulling too hard!"

"Well, you need to pull _harder._"

The brush snagged on another tangle. Anna inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything. Elsa used her fingers to gentle pull the hair apart, detangling it one strand at a time. She laid another orange fuzz ball tangle on the vanity. Elsa, skillfully wielding the brush, returned Anna's hair to its normal, glistening strawberry-blonde glory.

"Thank you, Elsa!" Anna tackled Elsa in a tight hug.

Elsa froze before a smiled gently curved her lips. She returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Anna pulled back. "Ya know, despite all the tangles and pain, I… enjoyed talking with you, even if I was just complaining about how much it hurt… I'd liked to spend more time with you, Elsa. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa smiled. "Me too," she sighed wistfully. Elsa suddenly saw Anna being struck by her power. "But we can't," she finished.

"Why not? If we—"

"It just can't."

Anna looked downcast. "E-excuse me for a moment." She took a step forward, then looked around as if remembering it was her room.

Elsa sighed and left, closing the door behind her. She slipped on her selected outfit, brushed her teeth, pulled back her hair into a neat bun and pinned back her side-bangs. Elsa boarded the bus right after Anna and caught a glimpse of her turquoise eyes, glistening with unshed tears. Elsa hung her head and picked a seat. She felt awful. Like the most despicable person in the universe, but she couldn't get close to Anna again. She just couldn't. The bus came to a lurching stop and a flood of students exited the bus. Elsa stepped outside. The air was thick with moisture, the sky gray and flat. The wind gently nipped at her nose. Elsa figured it might rain later before she headed into class.

Elsa locked the door behind her. She tugged the bun out of her hair and rubbed her scalp. It'd been a long day. She'd avoided Jack as much as possible. It was embarrassing to have someone witness her so… vulnerable. He should be thankful he wasn't frozen solid! But, of course, he didn't know about Elsa's powers in the first place. And Jessica had been particularly snobbish, sneering and smirking whenever Elsa walked by. And, of course, her interaction with Anna that morning! Ever since, Anna had been particularly sullen and quiet around her. To top it off, she got detention for failed homework—since she left her backpack at school—and for skipping half her classes yesterday. The students seemed quite happy that Ms. Perfect Elsa was in detention _again. _Elsa couldn't blame them, it probably made them feel less insecure. Elsa had been taught to count her blessings. There was _one_ cheery thing that'd happened that day. Kristoff had found her backpack and returned it to her. Elsa decided he was really sweet, despite what everyone else thought. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard her name mentioned from downstairs. Elsa rolled off of her bed and pressed her ear to the door. She heard Mrs. Bennett's muffled voice.

"Oh, no problem at all. I think Elsa would like that. She's been rather isolated lately. I don't think she'd mind some company. Of course, Diana. You're very welcome. Buh-bye."

_Diana, Diana, Diana. _Elsa wracked her brain for a name. It was vaguely familiar and Elsa had a feeling she really should know who it was. She paced the room, combing her fingers through her silky hair. It was _so _familiar. Elsa let out a huff a laid down on her bed. No use thinking about names when she had math homework.


	11. A Study Session

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this one! Please leave a review if you can :) And thanks for reading my story!

Elsa was sipping a cup of mint tea, leaning against the kitchen counter, when the doorbell rang.

"Elsa, hon, could you get that?" Mrs. Bennett asked from the other room.

"Sure!" Elsa hurried to the door before unlocking it and swinging it open.

She sucked in a deep breath. Azure eyes locked with her own.

"Hi," Jack greeted in his resonant, deep voice.

It soothed part of her while sending the other part into an anxiety attack. She slammed the door and locked it. Her back was to the door as she sank to the ground. Elsa tried to not hyperventilate. She'd spent all day avoiding him and now he came to her house! Mrs. Bennett rounded the corner.

"What is it, dear? You looked like you've seen a ghost!"

"I wish," Elsa mumbled.

"What? Who is it?"

"Jackson Overland."

"Oh! I've been expecting him. I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"His mom called a while ago and asked if you'd mind helping Jack with his homework."

Elsa could feel the blood drain from her face.

"You really must sit down, Elsa. How about we find you a nice place to sit and you can finish your tea? I'll let Jack in."

Elsa stood up shakily and stumbled towards the kitchen. She sat down in the dining room, cupping the warm, fragrant tea between her palms. The warmth seeped from the cup of hot liquid into her hands.

"Hello, Jack. Come in. Elsa's sitting down at the table. She'll finish her tea first."

_Perfect, _she groaned inwardly. Elsa turned the chair around to face the sliding glass floor. She watched the gloomy overcast, not turning around when she heard Jack sit down at the table. She didn't think she could stand seeing him again today. Finally, she bolstered her courage and turned around.

Jack sat perfectly still, watching her. "Are you okay, Elsie?"

Her eyes narrowed. "_Don't _call me that," she snapped.

Jack leaned back and put his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, alright," he murmured softly, soothingly.

Elsa put her head in her hands. He probably thought she was mentally unstable now. She finally sighed and looked at him.

"So, I'm tutoring you?"

"I believe so."

"In _what?_"

Jack shrugged.

Elsa sighed. "Fine. What subjects do you need help in?"

Jack smiled ruefully. "Latin, math, science, and literature."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anything _else?_"

"Well, the only other classes we have in common are P.E., drama, and art. Those don't involve a lot of… mental coordination."

"Drama?"

He shrugged. "It's math and science-y things that are hard for me."

Elsa rolled her eyes. If he was trying to be cute by saying 'science-y' he was failing. Miserably.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the mathematician who's afraid of numbers? He'll stop at _nothing _to avoid them. Get it?" He flashed her a smile.

Elsa inhaled. Exhaled. _Patience, Elsa. _

"Nothing. As in _zero. _Get it?" he continued.

Elsa pursued her lips. "I'm not stupid, Jack."

His smiled disappeared. "No, of course not-"

"Did you bring your school books?"

"Yeah, right here." He lifted a worn blue backpack onto the table.

Elsa sighed. "We'll work in my room."

She stood without waiting for a reply and headed up the stairs. She opened the door. Jack entered behind her.

"Wow, I don't get invited into a lot of girls' rooms."

Elsa turned around, lifting an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I-I meant…" He ducked his head and blushed.

A small smile curved her lips. Maybe he was a _little _cute. "Here, set your school books on the table." She pointed to her vanity.

"Is that a _vainity? _You've never struck me as vain, Elsa."

"_Jack_."

"Sorry," he murmured and shuffled over to her vanity.

Elsa turned to hide another smile. He looked like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, Elsa!"

Elsa turned towards the door. Mrs. Bennett stood in the doorway. "Yes, ma'm?"

"I'm ordering pizza for dinner. I'll bring up a folding table. Your vanity's a bit small to work on."

"I can bring it up, ma'm," Jack offered.

"Would you, Jack? Thank you."

He smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Mrs. Bennett."

He followed her out of Elsa's room, but returned shortly with the table. Elsa watched as he set it up. He only wore a blue t-shirt. His arms looked strong and muscular. Elsa wondered how they felt. She was startled out of her reverie when Jack spoke.

"Done."

Elsa nodded numbly. He pulled two chairs over and unzipped his backpack, setting his school book on the table.

"Which first?" he asked.

"How about math?"

He nodded and pulled out a navy blue book with a hard cover. It had an after-smell of dentist's office, as always. Elsa wrinkled her nose. She hated to see the math book more than once or twice a day.

"Well, which problems stumped you?" she asked.

He opened his math book and pointed to problem eight.

Elsa read out loud, "In the figure, _AD_=_DB_. Find _x, y, _and, _z. _These are actually kind of fun. Like a puzzle. Alright, so if _AD_=_DB, _then the sides of that triangle equal." Elsa pointed to the triangle, the first corner was marked as 60°. The figure was one large triangle compromised of two triangles squished together. She continued, "And if those sides are equal, these angles are equal. That means x is… ?"

Elsa turned towards Jack. He stared at her blankly. Elsa could feel her frustration growing.

"X is equal to this angle. This angle is… ?"

"Sixty."

"Yes, so _x_ is… ?

"The same. Sixty."

Elsa sighed. "Good. How many degrees in a triangle if you add all the angles up?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Umm… Six degrees?" His brows dipped down in a frown.

Elsa let out a huff. "One-eighty. So this is sixty, this is sixty. How do we figure out the last angle, _y_?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa sighed. "Do you get it?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Well then show me."

Jack took the pencil from her and wrote a smiley face on the scratch paper. He smiled sheepishly at her and blushed slightly before offering a shrug. Elsa groaned and ran her fingers through her loose hair.

"_Work with me. _All the angles make one-eighty. This angle is sixty. That angle is sixty. That means the last angle must be… ?"

Jack scratched his head. "Eighty?"

Elsa pressed her fingers into her temples. She could feel her pulse. "No," she said through clenched teeth.

"Seventy-five?"

"SIXTY!" She glared at him.

Jack recoiled and murmured an apology.

She sighed. "Sixty, sixty, and sixty make one-eighty when added."

"Oh, yeah. I feel pretty stupid now." He smiled.

"You should," she muttered. "Now, see the angle on the other triangle that's unmarked? It's right next to _y _and a straight angle is always how many degrees?"

He opened his mouth then shut it. "Zero?"

Elsa clenched and unclenched her fists. "One-eighty."

Jack frowned. "One-eighty, again?"

"Yes. One-eighty _again. _So, _y _plus the unmarked angle makes one-eighty. What's the unmarked angle?"

"Sixty?" he squeaked.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "_Yes, _sixty. Good. So, it provides this angle as twenty and that's sixty. What's angle _z?_"

"Sixty?"

Elsa sighed and hid her face in her hands, her elbows on the table. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Hey, Elsa?"

She didn't look up.

"Y'know, this has been a long day for you and… I suppose I'll leave you be. See you tomorrow."

She heard him put away his math book and zip up his bag.

"Wait," Elsa sighed.

She heard him pause. Elsa sighed again. Jack really didn't deserve all this trouble from her. _It isn't his fault I'm being irritable. But it _is _his fault he's fallen behind on his math, _she argued with herself. _But you owe him. He gave you a ride home yesterday and went out of his way to be nice. _

Elsa groaned. "Come back, Jack."

He sat back down in the chair. Elsa looked up, intensely studying his pretty azure eyes. They sparkled with hope.

"Get your math book back out."

Jack smiled and obediently followed her instructions. After another hour or so, they were completely done with his math homework. After some persistence on Elsa's part, she figured out he was really quite intelligent and a quick learner. They finished and started mowing down his other assignments.

She smelled so nice, Jack involuntarily leaned closer. His foot accidentally nudged hers. She was so absorbed in the school work, she hadn't noticed. Jack perused her slowly. Elsa was beautiful. She was wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt and her hair was down, cascading down in shoulders in thick, lustrous waves. Jack watched her full pink lips as she spoke, yet didn't hear a word. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She had cute, tiny little ears. Jack eyed the soft skin underneath her ear, wishing he could kiss it. He nearly toppled back in his chair. The thought caught him off guard. Heat crept up his neck and cheeks. Only after he saw Elsa staring at him did he realize she'd asked him something.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked if you had memorized the five declensions."

"The what?" he asked dumbly.

Elsa let out a frustrated huff. Jack realized he should start paying more attention if he wanted to stay on her good side.

_"The five declensions._ In Latin, it's how you categorize the nouns."

"Oh, umm, yeah."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Fine. What gender is the fifth declension?"

Jack blinked several times. "Sixty?"

"_Gender._"

Her blue eyes sparked. They were such a pretty shade of blue. The bluest blue-

"Jack!"

"Hmm?"

"Gender of the fifth declension?"

He frowned. "What's a declension?"

"Jack! You're not focusing!"

"Well, we're pretty much done."

"Yes, we are," she huffed.

Jack's shoulders slumped. He'd messed up. Again. He packed up his books. He turned as the door creaked open and the smell of food wafted in.

"Pizza!" Mrs. Bennett walked into the room with a flat square box. "Sorry it took so long. Here we go and here's some paper plates. In a bit, I'll come up with some cookies."

Jack smiled and selected a cheesy triangle. Apparently, he'd get to stay a little longer.


	12. A Sister's Love

Author's Note: Hi everyone! There's an upcoming scene here with Hans. I got this idea from Geminiagate. If you want to read a sweet Jelsa fanfic, read Geminiagate's. It's called: The invisible girl (jelsa). Thank you, Kitty and Cupcake _and _Wrathran for the reviews. And to everyone, please take time to write some feedback for me and share your thoughts on the story. Thanks!

Elsa rolled her eyes, but a smile graced her lips. Jack knew the _worst _jokes. He grabbed another cookie off of the plate and looked like he was contemplating his next joke.

"Knock knock."

Elsa sighed, but answered, "Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Jack, that is _officially _the oldest joke _ever_."

"Now you say… ?"

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. "Boo who?"

"Aww, don't cry. It's just a joke."

Elsa shook her head, but couldn't wipe the silly little grin off of her face.

"Now it's your turn," he said.

"My turn? I don't do jokes."

"Aww, come on. I know you have a funny bone _somewhere."_

"Actually, I do." She pointed to her upper arm. "It's called the Humerus."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Smarty pants."

Elsa laughed. "My pants are not smarter than yours! It's in the head." She pointed to hers for emphasis.

"Well, that's not fair. Your head is much prettier than mine."

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "No. It has _nothing _to do with a pretty head. I mean, take Jessica."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather not if it's all the same to you."

Elsa laughed. She could feel her tight self-control slipping as the time passed. It was so easy to lose herself with Jack. She yawned and watched him with bleary, dreamy eyes. His smile flashed in the dim-light and his hair was a pale silvery gray. He ran his fingers through it. As soon as he took his hand away, it fell softly over his eyes. Elsa raised a hand. She stopped when she realized she was about to run her fingers through _his _hair. She casually brought her hand up to her head and twirled a strand of hair. Her eyes felt _so _tired. They wanted to close and stay closed, but she couldn't stop watching him. She propped her head up with her arm, intent on staying awake.

Jack continued to talk, though he knew Elsa was listening. Her forget-me-not blue eyes looked sparkly and dreamy and she was faintly smiling. He could tell she was about to fall asleep any moment. He stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom real quick, kay?"

Elsa bobbed her head. Jack left. By the time he'd returned, she was asleep. Her pale silken tresses cascaded over the table. Her pale, pink lips were parted as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling. Jack smiled fondly. He peeled her bed covers back and turned to Elsa. She hadn't moved. She was obviously out cold. He gently knelt down and swept her into his arms. She weighted next to nothing. She was so pretty, yet petite and delicate. Like a little china doll. He set her down in her bed. He slipped off her shoes before dragging her covers back up and tucking her in snuggly.

"Night, Elsa."

He brushed a chaste kiss to her forehead, her cool skin smooth under his lips. Jack turned around and packed his bags. He tossed their plates away before heading down the stairs. Mrs. Bennett saw him out, thanking him warmly for coming and telling him to come again. He'd take her up on that offer. And soon.

_She looked up into her captor's sneering face. His black mustache twitched with glee. _

_ "He'll come for me! He will."_

_ The smelly man, dressed in black armor, grabbed her chin and lifted her face upwards. _

_ "He'll never come for you, princess!" he spat. _

_ "Think again, villain!"_

_ Jack appeared out of nowhere, his silver armor gleaming in the moonlight, his sword drawn. The black knight didn't even have time to react. Jack plunged his sword through his armor and into his heart. It was a magical sword, the only armor-piercing sword in the realm. Excalibur. Elsa forgot how he'd obtained the weapon, but it didn't matter. The black knight crumpled to the ground and Elsa saw him no more. _

_ "Jack!" He cut through her bonds with Excalibur. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist. "I thought you'd never come!"_

_ "I will always come for you, Elsa." She looked up into his face and saw that his helmet was off. "Always." His head bent lower. "Elsa," he breathed, "I—_BEEP BEEP BEEP—

Elsa bolted upright in bet, breathing in sharply. She turned and slammed her alarm clock with her hand. It fell onto the floor with a 'klunk,' but persisted in its repetitive beeping. Elsa muttered and crawled out of bed, dragging her blankets with her. She beat the alarm clock into silence. She sighed and rested her cheek on the floor. She'd been having the most _wonderful _dream. She blinked until the world came into focus and her fuzzy mind cleared. Elsa frowned. She was still dressed. She ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair, recalling yesterday's events. She vaguely remembered Jack. _The study session! How did I end up in bed? I must've collapsed after he left, _she figured. Elsa wasted no more time pondering and stood up. She quickly dressed and brushed her teeth and hair, her dreams fading from her memory.

Elsa could feel herself fuming inside. She'd gotten detention. _Again. _And from none other than Mr. Pitchiner. She threw her math books into her locker, slamming it shut with all the force she could muster.

"Hey, don't take your frustration out on the locker."

Jack's soothing voice surprised her. She turned towards him. He had his arm above his head, leaning against the lockers. The epitome of flirtatiousness and hotness wrapped in one neat package. He began chuckling, sending the usual shivers up and down her body. She wasn't in the mood for flirting. She was on her worst detention streak in her _life. _

"What?" she snapped.

"Grumpy, are we?"

"Go away, Jack."

She turned, fully expecting him to do what she wished. Suddenly, he was in front of Elsa, his hands splayed on either side of her.

"No." His answer was punctuated with a swoon-worthy smile.

Now the warm tingles spread. She felt hot all over. She stood up straighter, attempting to hide the way he affected her. "I _said _go away."

"And I said no." His eyes still sparkled, but they grew a shade darker.

She let out a huff and roughly shoved his unyielding chest. He didn't move.

"Jack! I'll be late for class."

"It's lunch time."

She pursued her lips. "Fine. What can I do to make you go away?"

His smile broadened. "I can think of a couple things." His gaze dropped to her lips.

"Jack!" Her cheeks turned a bright pink. She was suddenly breathless and very dizzy. _No, no, no, no, no! _She ducked under his arms and ran for all she was worth. She didn't stop until she was several halls away. Elsa leaned against a locker to catch her breath. Jack hadn't followed her. The only sound that echoed around the halls were her heavy pants.

"And I said no! I'm not allowed to."

"Anna, sweetie, it's just a party."

_Anna? _Elsa slowly stood up.

"I'm not going all ready. Can we _please _drop this?"

"Muffin cheeks-"

"Don't you muffin cheeks me!"

Elsa began walking towards the sound of their arguing voices.

"This is important to me."

"Hans, we can go to a _different _party."

Elsa rounded a corner. Hans' body language emanated aggression. He towered over Anna and took a step forward. Anna took a step back.

"After all I've done for you. Everyone knows I'm the most desirable male in the entire school. And I chose _you. _The least you could do for me-"

"_Oh!_ So I owe you, is that it?!"

"Alright, fine. You know why I asked you to the dance? Because I felt _pity _for you. A little freshman with no date."

"Well, keep your stupid pity! I don't need it." Anna held her head high.

Hans' green eyes flashed. Elsa practically sprinted to her sister. Hans raised his hand. She stood in between them. It hit her cheek with a loud 'smack.'

"Elsa!"

Elsa opened her eyes. Anna stood next to her, hugging her. The blue turquoise of Anna's eyes filled her vision. Elsa turned to Hans. He looked moderately surprised, but rather pleased. With a smug smile, he strolled down the hallway. Anna glared at him as he went.

"That stupid little jerk!" That was Anna's worst curse word. She turned back to Elsa. "Are you okay?"

Elsa offered her a smile. "Fine."

"Elsa? Do you mind if we go home."

"Not at all, Anna. But we don't have a ride."

"It's only a mile or two. Not too far."

"Alright."

"We can explain the situation to Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. They'll understand."

Elsa nodded. Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist, as if she needed support, and they walked down the hallway together.

"Thank you," Anna whispered tearfully into her ear.

"You're welcome."


	13. Interrogation

Author's Note: Hey everyone! A big thanks to DragonLover01, Puteri Tina, and the anonymous guest for your reviews! And a gargantuan thanks to Geminiagate for all the support and reviews! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story. Please take the time and write me a review. Thanks a million and enjoy ;)

_Just my luck, _Elsa thought. She fingered a livid bruise on her jaw. She could just skip another day of school… but she had a feeling that wouldn't end up well. She had detention yesterday and she'd skipped it entirely. Elsa's face flushed with shame. What would Mrs. Bennett think? Elsa sighed out loud. Another piece of bad luck. When Elsa and Anna had returned home yesterday, they'd found a note saying the couple had to leave out of town for an emergency business meeting. Jamie seemed particularly upset at the news, but was trying to hide his feelings. Both of his parents worked, Anna had a social life, and Elsa was an introvert. He couldn't count on any tender loving care from his family. Everyone was too busy.

Elsa grabbed a bottle of liquid foundation. She pressed her finger to the opening and quickly tipped it upside down before tipping it right side up again. She dabbed it gently over the sensitive bruised area. She spent several minutes covering it. Elsa bit her lip nervously as she observed her handiwork. She wasn't a make-up master, but it'd do. It was much fainter than before, barely visible. Elsa padded down the stairs. The house was dark and quiet. The sky was still asleep, which meant Anna was as well. Elsa had got up early to fix breakfast for Jamie and Anna. She cracked open a few eggs and scrambled them before cooking bacon. The bacon was sizzling and the eggs were hot by the time Jamie stumbled down stairs. He was still wearing his spider-man pajamas.

"What're ya doing?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Breakfast. I made bacon."

All signs of sleep disappeared. "Bacon?!"

He grabbed a plate out of a cabinet and piled it with bacon and eggs. He sat down and dug into his meal with vigor. The sun began peering over the horizon, its golden rays kissing the land. Anna didn't stumble down the stair; she tripped. Elsa heard a loud thud.

"Good morning, Anna," she said without turning around.

"Morning."

"Think you can manage to tame you hair today?"

"I s'ppose. I don't really have anyone special to fix it up for… so I'll just put it in a simple ponytail." She yawned.

Elsa set a steaming plate off food down in front of her. She fixed her own plate and finished before the other two were done.

"Jamie, do you have your backpack packed?"

"Yes, mom," he replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Jamie, I'm trying to help."

"I don't need help."

Elsa sighed. Now, that Jamie was awake, he'd reverted back to his usual, aloof, belligerent self. Sometimes he reminded Elsa of herself. And that was what scared her.

Elsa walked through the halls, her head bent low. She made it to class unnoticed. She slid into her seat and took out her Latin book. She froze suddenly when she saw a note on her desk. She began unfolding it. _Jackson Overland is so—_Her thought was cut short as she read the note. _Don't tell anyone or I'll do much worse than slap your sister. _She felt shivers run up and down her spine. And not the semi-pleasant ones she had when she was around Jack. The creepy shivers that made her face pale and goose bumps prick her arms. Elsa stared blankly at the letter. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mrs. Jones announced class was starting. Elsa tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering to the note. She gasped and then sighed with relief as she realized it was only the school bell ringing. She scooped up her books and hurried out the door. She shuffled along to her next class, literature.

"Elsa!"

She looked up. Jack's handsome face was bright with relief, then it clouded over with worry and anger as he got closer. He was sprinting and soon closed the distance between them.

"Elsa?" He frowned and his hand reached out to snatch her wrist.

Elsa inhaled sharply and tried to pull away, but his grip was firm.

"We need to talk."

"Jack—"

He began dragging her down the hall. He rounded a corner sharply and walked into a dark classroom, closing the door behind them. The abandoned classroom was dim; the only light coming from the slatted blinds. In the wan light, the colors varied from pale gray to black.

"Where were you?" Jack growled, his voice penetrating the darkness.

Elsa turned towards him, his soft hair casting a partial shadow over his face. She crossed her arms. "I went home."

"Why? You had detention."

"How did you know—"

"You never skip classes _or _detention."

"I've skipped classes before."

"Only in dire circumstances."

Elsa swallowed. "_Dire_-"

"Considering the situation, yes."

Elsa paled. _Could he know? _"Wh-what do you mean?"

"After what Jessica said, I would've left too. I don't blame you for not staying behind to listen to…" He paused before clearing his throat. "That junk."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'" she asked.

"You sounded relieved."

_Stupid Jack and his mind reading abilities. _"Just glad you understand me. That you don't think I'm a coward." She was never more grateful for her ability to think on her feet.

"Of course not… and you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did. I said I went home."

"But _why _did you go home."

Elsa paused. "Why do you care, Jack? It's none of your business."

"Now it is."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Just answer the question."

"Jack, I'm going to be late for literature."

"It can wait."

"Jack, I—"

"You skipped five classes and a detention yesterday. One more won't hurt."

"Fine, I got side-tracked."

"Side-tracked…" his velvety voice trailed off. He stopped leaning on a desk and approached her slowly. One hand gently lifted her chin well the other caressed her jaw. "You never wear make-up."

Elsa swallowed. "Well, maybe it's time I started. It's very trendy, after all."

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I beg to differ. I doubt you could look any prettier than you are right now… and you've never been one to follow the trends of a shallow crowd." With the pad of his thumb, he began wiping at the make-up on her jaw, almost tenderly. "Who did this to you?" His voice was so soft and gentle, matching his actions, but his eyes flashed angrily, contradicting both.

Elsa drew in a shaky breath. "Jack…"

"Elsa," his voice grew deeper, "who hurt you?" It sounded like he was on the verge of tears, though Elsa knew she must be mistaken. After all, what guy would cry simply because she got a bruise?

"Jack, I-I can't."

"Did they threaten you?"

"I-I… No." A shudder contradicted her words.

"Elsa, you can tell me," he breathed.

His voice sounded so sweet and melodious. She found herself wanting to answer him. Against her better judgment, she closed her eyes and leaned into Jack's palm, cupping his hand with hers. The feeling of his skin against hers felt so irresistibly sweet. She fell silent, captivated by the moment. When Elsa finally got back in touch with reality, she backed away, instantly missing his touch. Her eyes darted to the door. Jack stood between her and the doorway.

"Don't even think about it."

Why did Jack of all people need to read minds? "Jack, I can't," she stated firmly.

He stepped forward and she stepped back, briefly wondering if this would play out in a similar way to yesterday, between Anna and Hans. Elsa's breath came in quiet pants. Her body trembled and she realized she was actually afraid. Terrified, really. No one had possessed so much… control over her. No one made her react the way Jack did. He backed her into the wall, his body pressing against hers, holding her captive.

"Elsa, tell me," he pleaded gently.

Elsa still trembled. At the sound of his sweet, deep voice, she could feel her resolve dissipating. She shook her head. His fingers went under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. His eyes were such a magnificent shade of blue. So blue, she could see them clearly in the dim light. A deep, turbulent azure. Like the purest ocean waters or an icy shade of sky blue. Her determination vanished completely.

"Jack, _please_ don't tell anyone. You can't."

He nodded.

Elsa drew in a deep breath. "Alright. After I ran away from you the other day, I heard shouting. I heard Anna arguing with her semi-boyfriend, Hans. He was going to slap her! I-I could just stand there."

"You got in between them?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. But Jack—" Her eyes bored into his. "I mean it. You can't tell a soul… or else he'll hurt Anna. Please don't." Tears stung her eyes.

"Shhh." He tenderly brushed away her bangs. "I won't. Don't worry." His arms wrapped around her waist. She stood there for a moment.

"Can I go now? I really must get to class."

She felt Jack nod, though he didn't release her until a few moments later. And when he did, he did so reluctantly. She slowly walked out of the room, tossing a glance Jack's way. He offered her a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Once Elsa left the classroom, she dashed towards her literature class, suppressing the emotions Jack had stirred up.


	14. Depth

"Judge not, that you be not judged. For with what judgment you judge, you will be judged; and with the measure you use, it will be measured back to you."

Matthew 7:1-2

Author's Note: Hey! I was looking at the comments and I realized that I'd done a good job making Jessica despicable. And that's really her job, she's a minor antagonist. But then I realized that no one's _all _good (unless you count God) and no one's _all _bad (unless you count Satan), so I decided that you knew the height and width of Jessica, but she was a 2D character. She didn't have any real depth. She was 100% shallow. So, I thought I'd turn the tables and give everyone a new view on Jessica. Some people are mean for no reason, some are nice for no reason, but most have reasons for being what they are. Tell me what your thoughts are and tell me if your paradigm shifts. As always, thank you for the reviews and please leave me some new feedback. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Elsa finished up her math homework and glanced at the clock on the wall. The only sounds reverberating around the room were the tick-tock of the clock and the hasty writing scratches of Mr. Pitchiner. Detention stunk. Elsa hadn't much of Jack since yesterday. He seemed to be avoiding her. But at least Jessica hadn't been at school. She'd been strangely absent. Apparently she fell down the stairs or something. Elsa wasn't sure. All sorts of crazy rumors circulated about her. The door squeaked open. Elsa looked up. Jack walked in, his hand reaching up to scratch his head and effectively hiding his face from view. A sigh escaped Elsa's lips.

"Shhhhh," Mr. Pitchiner hissed, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Elsa glanced down at her books and continued to study. Jack picked the seat next to her, but didn't look her way once. His head was bent low over his Latin book. Elsa suppressed a sigh and resumed her homework. Sun flooded the room one second, then disappeared, leaving the room in gloomy shadows. Half an hour passed. Elsa heard a pencil drop to the tiled floor. Elsa watched Jack as he bent to pick it up, catching a brief glimpse of his face. Elsa gasped. His face was covered in red and purple bruises and his lip looked like it'd been bleeding. He quickly recoiled and hid between the covers of his book.

"Silence," Mr. Pitchiner snapped.

Elsa cast worried glances towards Jack. He didn't look at her. After another half hour, Mr. Pitchiner glanced at his watch and sighed. "I suppose detention is over for today," he sighed. "Ms. Elsa, don't forget to be here promptly after school tomorrow. You still have another detention or two."

Elsa nodded and gathered her books. Jack was quicker and already heading out the door. Elsa rushed after him, catching up to him in the halls. She latched onto his wrist.

"Jack, what _happened?"_

Jack turned towards her before shyly glancing away. "Nothing."

Elsa's eyes widened as she connected the dots. "Oh, you. Did. Not."

Jack's face flushed with shame and he looked down at the ground.

"You promised-" Jack cut her off.

"Not to tell a soul. I didn't."

"Jack!"

"I didn't mean to, okay?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

Jack let out a huff. "Look, I was just walking and then I saw Hans and I forgot all about what I wasn't supposed to do."

"Did you let on that I told you?"

"Nope. I just told him not to touch you."

Elsa paled. "Oh, Jack…"

He grasped her hands, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry, Elsa. I won't let him hurt you. _Or _Anna."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Jack, I told you not to—"

"I didn't!"

"What if hurts Anna?!"

"He won't!"

Elsa clenched her jaw. He reached up to caress her cheek. She shied away from his touch.

"Jack, just… just go away."

His shoulder slumped. He swallowed. "Okay, Elsa. Bye." He turned and strode down the halls.

Elsa thanked the lunch lady and paid for her sandwich. It's been a particularly awful day. She hadn't talked to Jack since the detention they'd shared and Jessica had returned after two weeks. She was being particularly nasty. Elsa thought it must've been a particularly bad fall to keep her out of school for so long. _She was probably wearing those _ridiculous _bubble-gum pink heels. _Elsa sat down on her bench next to the oak tree. She was about to take a bite of her sandwich, but froze. She heard a faint noise coming from somewhere. Elsa frowned; it sounded like a person. She set her lunch down and began walked towards the noise. As she got closer, the noise became clearer and more distinct. Elsa knew what it was, she'd heard her own plenty of times before. _Sobs. _Elsa rounded a corner. Someone was hunched over on a bench, her body wracked with sobs. Elsa got close enough to see the pretty blouse and beautiful, long black hair. Elsa stood next to the bench.

"Jessica?"

Jessica turned towards her, the surprise evident on her face. Elsa saw the tears streaming down her pretty cheeks, turning gray from the make-up. Her eyeliner was a mess. Somehow, this alarmed Elsa. These weren't your typical prissy crocodile tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Go away." Jessica buried her face into her hands.

"What is it?"

Jessica turned towards her, her face set into determined lines. "Leave!"

Another tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off of her jaw. Jessica had taken off her lacey cardigan. It was casually tossed onto the bench. A vivid bluish-purple caught her eye. On Jessica's upper arm was a nasty looking bruise. In the shape of fingers. Elsa's stomach coiled into a knot. Something was wrong.

"What's that?" Elsa demanded, gesturing to the bruise.

Jessica gasped and tugged on her cardigan.

"Jessica, I already saw. Who did that?"

Another large tear dripped down Jessica's cheek. Her lips quivered. "I didn't mean to make him angry…"

"Who angry?"

Tears began flowing in steady rivulets. She sniffed, wiping her nose on her cardigan and began to sob.

Elsa sat down next to her. "_Who?"_

"M-my d-d-daddy." She was sobbing so much, Elsa wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"_Who?_!"

"M-my daddy. I made him r-real m-m-mad." Jessica almost choked on a sob.

"How did you make him mad?" Elsa asked in a soft voice.

"I-I didn't mean to." Jessica looked at Elsa as if she was afraid Elsa would be mad at her too.

Elsa's nausea increase. "O-of course not. Why did he do this?"

Jessica sniffed. "Normally, it's not _this _bad. I only have t-to t-take a few d-days off."

Elsa's eyes widened as she pieced the puzzle together. She recalled Jessica frequently taking a few days off at a time earlier in the school year, but she'd always thought it was because Jessica was lazy. Perhaps off partying. She'd never assumed… "The-the two weeks you were off from school. They said you fell down the stairs."

Jessica nodded. "That's what we told the doctor too."

Elsa swallowed. "What did he do?"

She sniffed again. "It's usually not this bad," she continued, "But, like I said, h-he was mad. Real an-angry." His voice steadied as she talked. "I had to do it, cause my mom can't take it. She's too weak." Jessica said this sadly, not in a patronizing tone.

"Do what? She can't take what?"

Jessica didn't seem to mind Elsa's questions. She sniffled. "She can't take it when daddy kicks and hits her, but I don't blame mom. She's always been nice to me. That's why I have to protect her." Another tear ran down her cheek.

Elsa frowned. "You-you step in between them?"

"Mom can't take them herself," she repeated without looking at Elsa. She stifled another sob. "But-but my lil' sis. My poor sister." She started sobbing again.

Elsa uncertainly draped an arm around Jessica's shoulders. Jessica wrapped her arms around Elsa and hugged her tightly.

After a moment, she continued, "He-he doesn't let her walk around like me an' mom. Says she's too little and doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and that she might tell on him. He says he's gotta teach her a lesson before he lets her out. He keeps her locked in this room in our house. Mom and I slip food under the door to her. There's a bathroom in there, so she's got water. But my-my d-daddy… he's the only one with the key. He'll go in there and lock there door. Mom begs him not to." Her tears increased steadily. "Then she starts screaming. It's so horrible! I can't stand the screaming. She's only 10. She can keep her mouth shut. WHAT'D SHE EVER TO DO HIM?!" Jessica began screaming. Elsa hugged her tighter. "She's such a good little girl. Then I decided I was tired of her being locked in the room. It wasn't fair! So, after daddy came back home—an he smelled real bad, probably drinking—he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. I knew he wouldn't wake up for a _long _time, so I-I grabbed the keys out of his pocket. Then I let my sister out." Jessica smiled, though tears were still streaming down her face. "She-she was so happy! She hadn't been let out in a year or two. Then, I don't know how, but he woke up. He was _so _m-m-mad." Her smile disappeared and her sobs increased. "H-h-he g-grabbed Jan and I p-pushed him and s-s-said sh-she shouldn't be l-l-locked in that r-room. Then he started hurting me. It was so bad, I had to go to the hospital and then I couldn't come to school. It was all for _nothing_! I didn't even get her out!" Jessica yelled.

Elsa felt numb. She also felt like bursting into tears or throwing up. Her emotions roiled and churned inside of her. She could feel her hands freezing over. "Jessica, you need to tell the police," she said, barely above a whisper.

"No! Daddy says not to… He's got a gun and he says he'd hurt her… That's what he did to Jeff."

"Jeff?"

Jessica hastily swiped at her tears. "My little brother. Dad shot him a while ago. Mom hasn't been the same since."

Elsa frowned. "Wouldn't someone in the neighborhood hear a gunshot?"

Jessica frowned back. "Yeah, so?"

"Wouldn't they tell the police?"

Jessica snorted and began laughing bitterly. Then she stopped and gave Elsa an odd look. "You're serious?!"

"Yes…"

"There's gunshots every other day. You don't stick their nose in their business, they don't stick their nose in yours."

"Oh… well then what do we do?"

"I don't know!" Jessica wailed.

Elsa hugged her tightly and shushed her, almost maternally.


	15. A Call for Help

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Puteri Tina, Geminiagate, lovinglovexx, and DragonLover01 you've already reviewd before and I can't thank you enough for the extra feedback! It's really encouraging. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Feel free to express your opinion and give me some feedback. Please and thank you!

Elsa rubbed her aching chest with the heel of her hand. Her heart went out for Jessica. No wonder she'd been so awful. She had a legitimate reason. Elsa thought of the cruel things she thought about Jessica and found very few of them true. Jessica was absolutely selfless. Elsa thought about the time she'd protected Anna from Hans. That was just one slap. What would it be like to protect Anna from punches and kicks? Elsa shuddered when she thought of Jessica's bruise. The school bell rang. Elsa picked up the pencil drawing she'd been working on and turned it into Mr. North.

"Well done, Elsa, but it looks a little sad."

Elsa looked at the picture she'd drawn. It did look sad, though she hadn't intended it to be. It was a flower in a lush meadow, droplets of water hanging suspended from its fragile petals. The flowers looked so lonely in the field. It dropped in a way that—combined with the water drops—made it look like it was mourning. Elsa walked out of the art class. She'd never felt so helpless. She wandered aimlessly down the halls. Suddenly, she stopped. _Jack, he'd help me! _Elsa raced through the halls.

She groaned and turned down another hall. Jack was _nowhere. _She'd checked the parking lot for his car. He was still here, but where?

"Elsa, shouldn't you be going home?"

Elsa looked up to see Mrs. McKee. "I need to find Jack."

"Jackson Overland?"

"Yes."

"Oh, he's over in the field. I think I saw him heading to football practice."

"He's in football?!"

Mrs. McKee nodded. "And he's a good player. Best runner on the team."

Elsa brightened, smiling her first genuine smile in a _long _time. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, dear." Elsa heard Mrs. McKee's response as she sprinted down the halls, veering sharply around corners.

She ran out to the football field. She spotted Jack's shock of white hair as he ran around the field, sandwiched in between other boys.

"JACK!"

He whirled around. The boy behind him almost knocked Jack over. The boy muttered something and Jack apologized.

"JACKSON!" his coach boomed.

"See you for Thursday's practice, Mr. G!" Jack continued jogging in her direction, stopping in front of her. He flashed her a smile. "Hey."

Elsa swallowed. Why had she come to Jack again? "I, uh… Can we talk somewhere private?"

He shrugged casually. "Sure."

He gently touched the small of her back and led her out of the field. Elsa felt familiar tingles when he touched her. Finally, he stopped next to the great oak and removed his hand.

He casually leaned against the oak tree. "What's up?"

"Well…" _Why did I think I could go to Jack with my problems? _Her shoulders slumped once the logical part of her brain kicked in. _He can't help me. _"Never mind."

He stood up. "What?"

"It's stupid." She turned and began walking away.

Jack's arms were around her in an instant. "Woah, wait a sec. Where are you going?"

"_Forget it, _Jack."

He sat down on the bench, pulling her onto his lap. "I've yet to hear anything stupid from you. Trust me."

Elsa snorted. "You mean like I did last time?"

"And has Hans threatened you or Anna since? Has he hurt you?"

"Well, no."

"I'm waiting."

"Do you know Jessica?"

His arms were securely wrapped around her waist. Elsa's back was against his chest. Her cheeks warmed.

"Yeah." She could almost hear him making a face. He tucked her head underneath his.

Elsa swallowed. She had to focus. "You don't know her!" she sputtered.

Jack paused. "What do you mean?"

"It's not her fault! Jessica… she didn't fall down the stairs. Her dad-" Elsa surprised them both by bursting into tears.

Jack turned her around in his lap so she could see him. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Don't cry," he murmured gently, holding her close.

Elsa buried her face into his chest and sobbed, releasing all her restrained tears. Occasionally, he'd say something. Elsa couldn't hear him amidst her own sobs; she could only detect his gentle, soothing tone. His hands caressed her lovingly, rubbing her back until her sobs finally subsided. Elsa tried to stand, but he held her firmly.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to choke out. She blinked, spilling more tears over her pale cheeks, currently flushed from crying.

"Don't be." His lips were touching her ear.

She tried several times to talk, but was sobbing too much to say anything. Elsa shyly glanced at Jack's face, ashamed of her lack of self-restraint. Elsa saw compassion shine in his lovely azure eyes. He held her close. She nestled even closer. She waited for a few minutes, catching her breath. Finally, she sat up.

"J-Jessica—" Elsa sniffled. "Her d-dad hurt her. She-she d-didn't fall down the stairs."

Jack was brushing tears from her cheeks, feathering his fingers across her face. A frown appeared on his handsome face. "Oh?"

She sniffed and nodded. "He beats her. And her sister. And her mom. And he sh-shot her little brother. He k-keeps her little sister locked in a room. J-Jessica t-tries to intervene and protect her mom from her d-dad cause sh-she s-says her mom c-can't take the b-beatings." Elsa ducked down and buried her face into his chest again, finding the position quite comfortable. Elsa began talking again, her voice muffled. "She has a b-bruise on her arm where he-he grabbed her. It's so awful, J-Jack. So awful," she whispered. A few silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Jack held her tightly. "Has she told the police?"

"Sh-she can't. C-cause her s-sister's l-locked in the room and he'll sh-shoot her. She tried to f-free her sister, but her d-d-dad f-found out. He hurt her a lot and-" More tears rolled down her cheeks. She grabbed two fistfuls of Jack's shirt and held on tightly, like it was her life-line.

"It's okay, Elsa."

Elsa sniffed again. Jack tenderly stroked her hair. Elsa felt worn out from all her crying and quite cozy. She blinked sleepily.

"I have an idea." Jack said.

"Wh-what?" She dried her face with the sleeves of her jacket. Elsa gazed up into his perfect face. He definitely looked sad, but a little angry too. Okay, maybe more than a little.

"If Jessica can take me to her house, I'm pretty sure I can manage to pick the lock. It shouldn't be too hard. I've done it before."

Elsa brightened visibly. "So we can help them!"

Jack's eyes locked with hers. "You've done enough, Elsa."

"But-"

"No."

Elsa let out a huff and crossed her arms adamantly. "You can't tell me what to do!" She grimaced as she realized how much she sounded like Jamie.

"Watch me." He stood up with Elsa still cradled in his arms.

"J-Jack?"

"We're going for a ride, Elsa."

Elsa swallowed and her bright blue eyes grew wide. "What did you have in mind?" she squeaked.

"Just a little ride."

Jack set her down in his blue convertible and buckled her in. Elsa had never felt more like a child in her entire life. Jack got in the other side and drove off. After a few minutes, Elsa recognized the turns.

"I'm going home?"

"Yep," Jack answered, his face stoic.

"I don't want to go home!" _I really do sound like a belligerent teen. _

He didn't answer and kept driving. The top was down and Elsa's hair whipped around her face. He parked in the driveway of the Bennetts' house. Elsa smiled serenely, crossing her arms.

"I'm not getting out."

"Fine," he huffed.

He got out of the convertible, slamming the door forcibly. He walked around to the passenger's side of the car, looking down at her. Elsa frowned, wondering what he was going to do. She saw Jack smirk. Suddenly, he swept her up into his arms, tossing her over one shoulder. Elsa let out a frightened squeal.

"Jack!"

He began walking towards her house with Elsa tossed over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Jack!" She began pummeling his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

"Do you think Mrs. Bennett would approve of you visiting the slums?"

"No!" she lied blatantly.

"Let's ask her." He stopped on the front porch.

"She's not home and won't be for another hour."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make an executive decision."

"Jack! I'm eighteen. I can make my _own _decisions!" She wearily pounded his back, but he didn't seem to notice.

Jack bent down and Elsa saw him slid the key out from under the mat. He unlocked the door. He walked in and kicked the door closed behind him. He began hauling Elsa upstairs.

"Let me _go_!" she screamed.

"Elsa?" Anna peered out of her room.

Jack turned towards her and Elsa gasped. "Anna, help me! Call the police! _Do something!_" she yelled.

Anna's turquoise eyes widened as they dashed from Jack to Elsa, thrown over his shoulder. She disappeared into her room. Jack muttered under his breath and went after Anna. He entered Anna's room. Elsa caught a glimpse of Anna fumbling with her phone.


	16. Fading

Author's Note: Okay, this one's a _little _on the short side, but it was a good stopping point. Oh, and I forgot to thank the anonymous guest for their review. Thank you, anonymous guest! ;) Please leave me a review, thanks!

"Oh, no you don't." Jack snatched her phone and tossed it on the ground.

Anna gasped and tried to dash past Jack. His hand securely wrapped around her waist. Both sisters were squealing, screaming, and kicking within his grasp.

"Anna, STOP!" Jack yelled.

She was trying to bite Jack's arm through his sweater.

"Anna, let me explain!"

She stopped biting him momentarily. "You've got ten seconds, buster, before I chew your arm off!"

"I thought you were a cute, preppy kind of gal."

"I am. I just bite people's arms off on occasion. Explain. Ten, nine-"

"Alright. It turns out Jessica has a reason for being a snob. She had a dad who beats her. She had to stay away from school for two weeks because of a particularly nasty beating after she tried to free her sister, who's locked in a room where her dad beats her." Jack inhaled deeply.

Anna liften a slender brown brow. "And _what _does this have to do with you… doing whatever you're doing with Elsa?"

Jack blushed. "I'm just carrying her. I need to leave her here for safe keeping. Jessica's father will shoot her little sister if she tries to get help or tells the police. He's done it before-"

"Wait, he shot her sister before?"

"No, a little brother. So, as you can see, this is a delicate matter and as much as I'd _love _to bring Elsa along there's a gun and an abusive father involved. Not a good combination, so I'm simply going to Jessica's, bust her sister out, and find a safe place for the family while the police finish the dirty work."

Anna was silent for several moments. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Tell her, Elsa," Jack instructed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack sighed. "Excuse us."

He walked to Elsa's room and laid her gently on her bed.

"Elsa," he scolded.

"What?!" she cried innocently.

"You're so caught up in your own little world, you're going to prevent me from helping Jessica at all unless you can come, is that it?" he snapped angrily.

Elsa withered under his scorching glare. "Jack, I can help."

"I'm sure you can."

"Jack, really. I-"

"After all, you've already proven to be a responsible _adult _today."

Elsa looked down at the floor, filled with shame. "Well, if you want me to act like an adult, treat me like one."

"If you want me to treat you an adult, act like one!" he retorted. He sighed. Elsa looked up. He stared at her for a long moment, his expression softening. "Elsa you don't understand. I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa rather liked that habit. It was so cute when he was bashful. "_Please, _stay here. I'll be back soon."

Elsa nodded. He closed the door gently behind him. Elsa heard the muffled voices of Anna and Jack conversing. Without hesitation, Elsa walked to the window, opening it. There was a sturdy trellis running from her window sill to the ground. She'd have to thank Mr. Bennett for building it. Elsa scaled the trellis, jumping the last few feet. She sprinted to his car and hopped into the trunk, closing it after her. After a few minutes, she heard Jack shut the house door and start and his. It rumbled to life and he began driving. The trunk became hot and stuffy. The air seemed to get denser and harder to breath. Elsa prayed the trunk wasn't airtight.

Perspiration coated her skin, making her clothes cling uncomfortably to her body. Elsa swiped at her forehead with the back of her hand. Her hand came away wet. She sighed and shuddered at the thought of suffocating. She'd probably just pass out from oxygen deprivation after a minute or two and then die within the next couple of minutes. It'd be a relatively painless death. Tears sprung to Elsa's eyes. She didn't want to die. The tiny, pitch-black trunk was beginning to make her claustrophobic. _I didn't think this through as well as I should've. _She felt the car pull to a stop. The car shuddered as Jack closed the car door. Elsa closed her eyes tightly. She desperately wanted to call Jack for help. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Elsa pretended she was somewhere—anywhere—else, but the feeling of sweat dripping down her face and coarse carpet underneath her finger tips brought her back to reality. The air was so stale. It tasted like it's been breathed multiple times. Elsa crept closer to the trunk opening, hoping to catch a small breath of fresh air, regretting that's she'd closed the trunk all the way. She felt Jack start the car again and take off. Had he already been to Jessica's? Saved her little sister? Time meshed together in an undiscernible web of darkness. Elsa laid down. She was getting tired. Elsa gasped and abruptly set up, hitting her head on the top of the trunk. Was she tired naturally—it _had _been a long car ride—or was she oxygen deprived? Panicked tears slid down her face. She began shaking, her mind began foggy. She frantically kicked and hit the unyielding barriers around her. Elsa vainly waded through her murky thoughts, trying to think some way to escape her inevitable suffocation. The car stopped again. Elsa didn't care whether or not Jack sent her home. She wanted _out. _Sweat began suffocating her skin, as if it was a bad omen of things to come.

"JACK!" she screamed. "JACK, HELP ME!" Elsa screamed for all she was worth. Her vocal cords felt stripped raw from her desperate pleas.

She could feel the world fading around her.


	17. The Minotaur

Author's Note: Enjoy!

The trunk opened and Elsa felt a blast of fresh air. The air was rich, yet light, filling her lungs with its sweet, _sweet_ taste. She desperately drank it in. A breeze blew across her face, cooling the sheen of sweat that had collected on her skin. A part of her wondered if she'd died and went to heaven, for these sensations were so euphoric.

"_Elsa?!" _Jack's voice startled her out of her reverie.

Nope, she wasn't in heaven. Jack was there and he was an awful person. She tried to form a response, but could only moan. Everything was blurry and fuzzy. Darkness filled her vision as her eyelids sealed shut.

"ELSA!"

She felt warm, strong arms around her. A sigh escaped her lips and she unconsciously snuggled closer. His voice sounded so far away. It was as if she was disembodied. She tried to open her eyes lids but couldn't. Elsa just breathed, welcoming the sweet oxygen into her lungs.

"Elsa, speak to me," he pleaded.

He sounded so desperate, so sad. Elsa tried to talk, but ended up making a wheezing noise.

"Oh, Elsa," it sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

Elsa desperately wanted to open her eyes. She felt him gently caress her cheek. His grip on her tightened. Elsa just breathed. She'd never been so thankful for wide open spaces and air. Her thoughts became clearer and clearer until she was actually coherent. Elsa opened her eyes with a herculean effort, but closed them just as quickly. It was so _bright. _Elsa eyes slowly fluttered open again. Jack cradled her limp form in his arms, watching her intently, his eyes glistening. Elsa saw a worried furrow between his brows. He was stroking her hair.

"J… Jack?" she whispered indiscernibly, but he understood.

"I'm here, Elsa."

His head dipped down closer to hers. Elsa could feel his cool breath on her face. Jack tenderly rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm here."

"Jack," Elsa whispered again, almost reverently.

"Shhh… I'm here."

Elsa started crying quietly, hot tears dripping off of her lashes. She blinked several times until the flow of tears flowed and eventually stopped. He wiped them away gently. He was so patient.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked.

"In the slums."

"Slums?"

"Yep. We're close to where Jessica lives."

"H-how do you know-"

"They had a student directory on the school's website. It only lists her phone number, but I was able to track the address down using that."

"So, now we go help her?"

He frowned. "Elsa, no. My decision hasn't changed."

"But Jack—"

"Elsa."

"You can't leave me in here. It's dangerous to be alone in these places."

"I know that," he growled.

"So, what are we going to do?"

He scowled. "I would've liked to help them tonight, but I didn't foresee you sneaking into my car…" He gave her an icy glare. "I'll have to come back a later night."

"Jack! No! We can't leave them here."

"It's not like I have an option," he snapped.

"Yes, you _do. _You can take me!"

"That is _not _an option," he sharply responded.

"Jack—"

"No, Elsa. I said no!" He let out a frustrated huff.

"Jack… think of that poor little girl."

Jack's eyes were like icy, turbulent oceans. Elsa could practically feel the frigid water. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face. "And who _else _do you think I'm thinking off!" His eyes clashed with hers.

Elsa swallowed. Her eyes widened in realization. "Me?" she whispered in hushed tones.

"YOU!" he yelled, confirming her guess. He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Jack…"

"_What, _Elsa?!"

She remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

He turned towards her, his azure eyes blazing. "Well, that doesn't help the situation a whole lot, now _does it?!" _he snapped angrily.

Elsa felt her heart ice over. She ducked so Jack wouldn't see her tears.

"Oh, Elsa," he whispered in that same tearful tone he had before. Jack's arms surrounded her again. "I'm sorry too," he breathed next to her ear. He brushed a stray tendril of icy blonde hair away from her face.

Elsa hastily dried her tears and sniffed. "It's okay. It's nothing."

Jack sighed. "You were never a very good liar," he murmured. He buried his head into her hair, which hung in lustrous waves. Elsa wasn't sure how it'd come undone. "I'll make it up to you when we fix this mess…"

"Jack, please. We need to help them. Please, Jack. Please. Everything will be fine. I'll hang back, far away from the house. I don't need to go inside or anything. And Jessica doesn't know that you know. She won't trust you. And if she doesn't, her sister doesn't and you'll never make it out with them."

Jack let out a ragged sigh. "Maybe you should consider debate," he muttered.

"So?"

"Alright—"

Elsa wrapped him in a hug.

"_But _you listen to me. No but Jack, or you-can't-make-me Jack, or _even_ that's-not-a-good-idea Jack. Only yes Jack, go it?"

Elsa nodded submissively. Jack sighed and opened the door. Elsa hopped off of his lap. Both of them had been crammed into the driver's seat. He shut the door behind him and made sure the car was locked. He covered it with a tarp.

"What's that for?"

"No excessive questions, Elsa."

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's a nice car. I'm hoping if they don't see it, they won't get any ideas… Make sense?"

Elsa nodded. He began walking through a dusty field. Elsa looked at the rickety shacks, wondering which one was Jessica's. They were in awful condition. The wooden boards were rotting, the pain peeling, the windows were clouded with dust and age. Elsa heard a crash from one of them and jumped. Jack continued walking and she hurried to catch up with him. As they crossed the street, Elsa almost tripped over a dead cat. It looked like road-kill. She hadn't seen the black lump of fur in the dark.

"Keep up," Jack hissed.

She speed up. Jack stopped in front of a house. Elsa couldn't see what color it was in the moonlight. The house—if you could call it that—was all wood, elevated on concrete blocks. Several boards were missing. Elsa could see slits of dim light through them. Boards were nailed to the windows. Jack's movements were fluid and cat-like. Elsa had no idea someone so big and strong could be so… graceful. As they got closer, Elsa smelled the stench of alcohol, smoke, and something musky. Jack stopped and turned to her.

"Stay. Here." His voice was barely audible, but Elsa couldn't mistake his commanding tone.

Elsa nodded mutely. He continued without her, creeping closer to the house. He opened a metal screen door. It squeaked in protest. Elsa flinched at the noise. Jack crept inside. Elsa waited, occasionally swatting a mosquito. She grimaced. Yet another reason why she preferred winter. Crickets sung serenely; their song filled the empty night air, oblivious to Jack's rescue operation. Garbage and empty containers littered the lawn. Elsa even saw a washing machine. She sat patiently, listening. Elsa heard someone scream and bolted to her feet, but it was several blocks away. She remain rooted the spot. Sweat pricked her palms. She wiped them on her jeans and watched the house. She began counting the boards, in desperate need of replacement. She counted fourteen before she was bored out of her mind. Elsa stood up and went through the door Jack had used. The house was quiet, except for the muffled booms of a football coach on a television. Elsa walked closer, wincing each time a board creaked. She rounded a corner. Their air reeked. Elsa tried to only breath through her mouth. A football game played on the television, the figures dashing back and forth, tackling each other all for a piece of pig's skin. Elsa saw a figure slumped on the couch, a thick blanket hiding the person's identity. _Jessica? _The fear of Jessica being hurt again propelled Elsa forward. The couch was a faded green color, torn, patched, and re-patched all over. Brown splotches stained the flattened cushions, as well as some other unidentifiable substances. The blanket, once velvety, was ragged and matted. Elsa gripped the coarse cover and yanked it off. She barely suppressed a gasp. The figure was bigger than the original, slender form she mistook it for. He looked like what Elsa imagined a Minotaur would. He was a huge monster of a man. His skin was swarthy and oddly splotched, covered in bruises, lumps, bumps, and sores. His nasal cavity was rather large, taking up most of his face. His eyes were small and deep-set. His fat lips puckered in his sleep. Elsa backed away quickly. Too quickly. She stepped on something and was sent flying backwards. She crashed to the ground with a 'thud.' She picked up the shiny object, the cause of her fall. It was colored red and white, reminding Elsa of a candy cane. _Budweiser, _she read silently.

"Beer?!"

She heard the crouch groan. It sounded as if its frame was going to crumple to the ground. Elsa's head shot up. He was taller than he looked.

Author's Note: Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called cliff hanger. (Anyone know where that quote's from?)


	18. A Ride Home

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't write a chapter yesterday. I'm usually more consistent than that, but I got part of my toe-nail amputated and it hurt a bit once the pain meds wore off. I tried to sit down and write, but I just wasn't feeling it. So, since you guys were so unfairly short cut yesterday, I've made this chapter 2-3 times bigger than my regular chapters. You guys left me such sweet reviews! And no need to apologize, KayJay. ;) That's so cool that you guys watched Between the Lions. I loved the show when I was a kid. I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Please, _please _tell me what you think! And it doesn't have to be positive ;) I just need some feedback. So, without further ado…

She froze to the spot, unable to move. It felt like icy slush was being pumped through her veins. Her hands grew colder. The man—presumably Jessica's father—had despicable, beady black eyes, currently fixated on her. He grunted, his already tiny eyes narrowed.

"Who're ya?" His words were silently slurred. Elsa figured he was drunk.

"I-I-I'm Elsa," she squeaked.

He began growling. "I don't know no, Elsa." His nostrils flared as he picked something up.

Elsa's eyes riveted to the object. A bat. She swallowed nervously, remaining glued to the spot.

"I'm a-a friend."

He raised the bat, his massive arms flexing. Elsa finally had enough sense in her to move. She stumbled backward just as the bat whizzed past her, whistling through the air. Elsa staggered to her feet, still backing up.

"You come to steal from me?"

The bat swung again. Though it was swung with tremendous force, the aim was terrible. Elsa had never been so glad someone was drunk before.

"N-no, I'm a good person. I wouldn't steal from you." _What's there to steal in this dump? _

"You police?"

"No, I—"

"WHO CALLED THE COPS?!"

The bat crashed into a chair. Splinters of wood flew across the room.

"Did Jessica get you?"

Elsa backed away, her face paling.

"I knew it! Never should've let that little slut…" he continued murmuring to himself as he started beating the chair into smithereens.

Elsa slowly crept towards the door. A board creaked loudly underneath her feet. He stopped beating the chair and looked towards her, as if remembering she was there. His hands trembled with anger. He approached her, his giant footsteps making the feeble house tremble. His jaw was clenched so tightly, it looked like he'd bust all of his teeth.

"ELSA!"

Elsa saw a flash of blue barrel into the giant's side.

"Jack!"

He was locked in a death struggle with the man. And was losing. Both of his hands were clamped over one of the man's wrists, trying to keep the bat at bay. "Run, Elsa! RUN!"

She saw beads of perspiration appear on his forehead. She took a step closer. "But Jack—"

"RUN!" Jack grunted with effort.

Elsa looked away from Jack. It physically hurt, like ripping flesh from flesh. She bolted out the door. She could still hear sounds of struggle from inside. Her hands curled into fists. She couldn't leave Jack. She had to make sure he was okay. Elsa turned around and began walking back across the yard, towards the house. Jack suddenly sprinted away from the house, towards his car. _Where's Jessica's family? _

"Jack?" She called.

He came to a sudden halt, whirling around. His blue eyes widened, glimmering in the moonlight. "ELSA!"

She heard something behind her and whirled around just in time to see the behemoth exiting his lair. He was _fast _and his eyes were locked with hers. She began running away, stumbling several times over her own feet. She could see everything around her in crisp, vivid detail. The blades of grass, bathed in silver. The paint curling away from the houses. The whole neighborhood was in graphic detail. She turned around to see how close he was. She gasped as the bat swung towards her head. She began to drop down, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt a burst of pain, emanating from her head.

Jack watched, horrified. The bat grazed the side of Elsa's head. She collapsed to the ground, her body limp and still. Jack's heart wrenched inside of his chest. His eyes turned towards the monster that had hurt Elsa. His fists clenched so tightly, they cut into his palm. But he didn't feel it. _He hurt Elsa. _Jack charged forward without thinking. His fists flew in front of him on their own accord. He felt something hard hit him in the side. He growled with anger and his fists came faster, harder. He was hit again. The air rushed out of him as he tumbled to the ground. He was on his feet again in an instant. He charged again, barreling into the massive man's chest. Both of them crashed to the ground. Jack gasped for air. The man's huge hands were wound around Jack's neck, squeezing. Jack's eyes flickered close briefly. _No! _He forced them open and reached blindly for anything that could help him. He felt something cold and metal in his hands. The bat. It weighed much more than it should have. He tried to drag air into his lungs. He raised it using his remaining strength and let it fall. The hands on his neck loosened and fell away limply. Jack gasped. He remained still for several seconds. _Elsa! _

He stood, swaying slightly at first until he steadied himself. She laid limply on a bed of grass. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping and might awake any moment. A cry wrenched from Jack's throat as he stumbled towards her and knelt beside her. She was so pretty and still in the moonlight, tendrils of hair cascading into the grass. He held two fingers slightly to the right of her trachea. He sighed with relief when he felt a steady pulse. Her tiny chest rose and fell softly. He gently lifted her up, one hand under her neck, the other under her knees. Jack ran towards the car. He had no idea how much time he had until that monster woke up. He yanked the car door open and buckled her into the passenger seat. The three women were huddled silently in the back. He figured it would be the courteous thing to try and speak with them, assuring them it was alright and they were safe, but he couldn't. Nothing was alright when Elsa was hurt. He started the car and took off. In his muddled state, he honestly forgot the speed limit. His car raced along the high way, dodging other cars.

"Jack?" he heard a soft murmur.

Jack's head turned Elsa's way. Then he remembered he was in the highway and exited, pulling to the side of the road. He turned in his seat and took Elsa's pretty face in his hands. She blinked owlishly, her aquamarine eyes wide. Jack turned on the light overhead. Elsa's eyes fluttered as they adjusted. He wondered what you had to do to someone after a concussion. It wasn't life threatening, was it? He remembered seeing a tv show where the doctor shined a light into someone's eyes. Did you do that if someone had a concussion? Where her eyes supposed to dilate or contract? Jack mentally berated himself. He should've taken that elective class with health. He should've decided to become a doctor. If Elsa were to die it'd be all his fault.

"Jack?" Her voice was so soft and sweet.

She lifted a hand to his cheek, wiping something wet away. Jack frowned and touched his cheek. A tear. Jack blushed and turned away. _He _wasn't supposed to be the one crying. Sure, he'd seen her cry, but that was okay. He was supposed to be strong for her. Elsa probably thought he was a coward. She probably hated him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He mentally kicked himself. He was supposed to ask that. Instead, he was crying. Jack flicked the light off and started driving, pressing the pedal all the way down.

"Jack?!" Her voice rose an octave as the car went faster.

"Hospital."

"What?"

"We're going to the hospital."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You will be."

"Jack?"

He went faster. They made it to the hospital in record time. He got out of the car, preparing to help Elsa out. She'd already gotten out. Jack froze, wandering if she should even be walking by herself. His brows furrowed. Elsa caught him staring and smiled gently.

"Jack, I'm fine. It's you who should get checked out. You were wrestling with that guy, weren't you?" She frowned and rubbed her head. The spot she'd been hit. Elsa flinched when she touched it.

Jack grabbed her upper arm and began dragging her towards the hospital. The doors slid open, as if sensing Jack's haste. Jack strode to the front desk, Elsa struggling to keep up.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A brunette greeted them with a calm smile. Her relaxed demeanor got on Jack's nerves.

"She-she had a concussion."

"Does she have an appointment?"

"NO, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A STUPID APPOINTMENT!"

The woman at the desk jumped back, apparently surprised. "I-I'll be with you in a moment. Wh-why don't you fill this out?"

She handed Jack a clipboard with forms on it. Jack grumbled and dragged Elsa to a seat in the waiting room.

"Jack, I can fill it out."

Jack started facing as he browsed the _long _columns. Rows and rows of blanks. He read them, filling out what he could. _Name: Elsa Arendelle. Date of Birth? I don't know her birthday. _

"Elsa, when's your birthday?" he snapped.

"Jack, I can fill—"

"You have a concussion." He sent her another glare.

Elsa laughed. "Jack, it's not that—" Another glare silenced her. She sighed. "January 7th, 1996."

He hastily scrawled it in. _Address. _He had that one memorized. _7201, Violet Avenue. Auburn Brooke. Phone? _"Phone number?"

"978-330-9441."

He continued asking her questions until the form was filled out. He handed it into the lady at the counter, sending any icy glare along with it. She snatched the clipboard and shuffled into another room. Jack paced the waiting room.

"Elsa Arendelle," the lady called.

Elsa stood up and walked with the woman. Jack followed close behind. The woman stopped him.

"The doctor will only see Elsa Arendelle."

"No, I have to—"

"Do you want your friend checked out or not?" she snapped.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he huffed, stomping back to the waiting room like an indignant three year old.

Jack continued pacing. He grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and yanked in frustration. _What's taking so long?! _It'd been an entire five minutes since Elsa had left. Jack checked his watch again. _What if something happened to her? _Jack broke into a cold sweat. He sat down, trembling. It took everything in him not to burst through those doors and make his way to Elsa.

The doors creaked open. Jack looked up. Elsa came out.

"The doctor says she's _fine," _the woman said before shuffling back behind her desk.

A sigh of relief escaped Jack's lips. He wrapped Elsa in a hug. Elsa patted him awkwardly. Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her back so he could look at her. He'd have to have a talk with her about sneaking into people's trunks later. Then he remembered Jessica. Jessica, her sister, and mom were still in his car. After Jessica knew Elsa had sent him, she'd showed him where her sister was locked away. The locks were cheap and easy to pick. Thankfully, their dad had fallen asleep during another one of his drunken stupors. He crept out with the women in tow, only to find Elsa had left her spot. Jack could still remember his heart plummeting when he couldn't find her. His grip instinctively tightened on Elsa's arm.

"Ow," she murmured.

"Sorry." He loosened his grip reluctantly.

Jack opened the car door for her, shutting it after she slid in. He got in the other side.

Elsa yawned and glanced at her watch. 5am. Everybody at home was probably freaking out. She blinked sleepily, her head drooping.

A squeaking door caught her attention. She opened her eyes, but didn't lift her head. She was rather comfortable. Jessica walked out.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked.

His voice was close. Elsa turned and saw she'd been leaning on his shoulder. She sat up, a blush tinging her cheeks. Jack turned towards her and offered her a weary smile, which Elsa returned.

"Good. The police lady was nice. She's talking to Jan right now." Jessica rubbed her eyes and took a seat by Elsa, flashing her a grateful smile.

Elsa smiled warmly at her. It suddenly turned into a worried frown. "Jessica, where will you go?"

"I dunno." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Maybe after they arrest him we'll—" she yawned "go back home."

Elsa frowned the thought didn't sit with her too well. Elsa turned to Jack. She was about to ask him for his phone, but decided against it. She was so deep in debt to him, she couldn't really ask anything else of him.

"Jessica?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, if I had it. Left it at home."

"Oh, of course."

"You can borrow mine, Elsa," Jack piped up.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Jack frowned. "Of course I'm sure." He offered his IPhone towards her.

"But what if I run off with it?"

Jack smiled and laughed before shoving the phone into her hands. "Go make your phone call, silly."

Elsa blushed and stood up, waling just outside of the police station. She dialed in the home-phone.

"Yes, hello? Bennett residence."

"Mrs. Bennett?"

"ELSA, IS THAT YOU?!" Elsa held the phone away from her ear.

"Yes, ma'm."

"Where have you been?! You just disappeared on us!"

"I-I… it's a long story."

"Well, I suggest you start telling it, young lady."

Elsa swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath to bolster her courage. She started with Jessica's revelation and ended with the trip to the police station.

"So, this is what you were doing when you snuck out with Jack, huh?"

Elsa blushed. "Yes… Jessica's family needs a place to stay. Can't we let them stay at our house?"

"You want to invite three people to live with us?"

"We have a guest bedroom and lots of extra blankets. Please?"

Mrs. Bennett sighed. "Elsa, you're a reasonable girl and you've always been honest." Elsa flinched. "Yes, I suppose we can have them over temporarily."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, sweet heart. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, ma'm. After the police are finished."

"Alright, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Elsa pressed the red 'end call' button.

"You sure you want them to sleep at your house?"

Elsa whirled around. Jack was casually leaning against the police station.

"You know, I came out here for _privacy._"

"Well, I had to make sure you didn't, say, run off with my phone or anything." His smile flashed in the dark.

Elsa's hands trembled as she handed him the phone. "Th-thank you."

"Anytime. I don't mind lending it."

"No, I meant thank you… for everything."

"My pleasure." His voice was so low and silky. Elsa shivered in the warm night. "I need to talk with you about something."

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Elsa, that was just about the _stupidest _thing you've ever done." His azure eyes flashed.

Elsa flinched and rubbed her arm shyly. "I had to."

"Oh, you _had _to. Elsa, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you nearly _died… Twice._"

"I didn't nearly die the second time."

"You could've."

"But I didn't! Since when is my business your business?"

"Since _you _involved me and told me about Jessica!"

"Well, fine next time I _won't _involve you. I regret doing so tonight."

His fingers lightly caressed her cheek. He lifted her face up. "Do you mean that?"

Elsa bit her quivering lip. "No. Of course not. But I _am _sorry I dragged you into this."

"I'm not. Elsa, you're a smart girl and I expected better from you."

Elsa couldn't think of anything to say. She let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"That was very courageous of you."

She turned towards him, surprised. "It was?!"

"Of course it was." Jack shook his head. He then looked at her sharply. "_But _I don't want you _ever_ to lock yourself in my trunk again… Or anyone else's trunk. Just… listen to me."

"Yes, sir." Elsa rolled her eyes. _He is _sooo _bossy!_

"I saw that," Jack grumbled.

"You were supposed to." Elsa rolled her eyes again.

He sighed. "I have a feeling I'm not getting through to you."

"_Wow._ Incredible, Jack. You could be Sherlock Holmes himself," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Elsa, this is serious."

"And you think I don't know that?"

"Obviously not," he snorted.

"I'm not stupid, Jack."

"I'd beg to differ."

She glared at him. "Go away, Jack."

"And that's another thing."

"What?"

"That might work with Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. It might work with Anna. But it's _not _going to work on me."

"What's not?"

"Pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing any—"

"Elsa."

She fell silent. "Jack… just stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

"Maybe I don't want you out of my business." He stepped closer towards. "Maybe I want you in the _middle _of it."

"Jack—"

He gripped her arms. "Elsa, I don't have time to babysit you. You need to use that pretty little head of yours and _think. _You could've been seriously hurt. You could've died." He shook her gently. "I could've lost you." He tilted her head up.

She was held captive by his sapphire eyes, so beautiful and intense. Through them she saw his emotions, swirling inside his azure eyes. She saw such anguish and pain, but underlying it was something so sweet it made her heart squeeze with pleasure. She had to reach out to him. Elsa splayed her palm on his chest. She heard his breath hitch. Then quicken. She could feel his heart steadily bumping against his chest. The warmth seeping through his clothing. She laid her head on his chest. He had such a strong heart. No one would've been crazy enough to rescue a little girl from the slums. Except Jack. Elsa smiled. Jack's arms gently wrapped around her waist. This time, her breath hitched. She held very still. It was odd to feel someone's arms around her waist, but, somehow, she liked it. It felt safe, secure, warm. She looked up at Jack, smiling shyly. Elsa stood on her tiptoes and tenderly pecked him on the cheek.

His mouth opened slightly and his cheeks flushed. He raised a hand and gently brushed the place Elsa had kissed. His blush deepened. Elsa smiled and brushed a lock of snow-white hair out of his face. It was as soft as it looked.

"Jack," she said breathlessly, "thank you."

"M-my pleasure." His voice was low and hoarse. He cleared his throat. "W-would you like a ride home?"

Elsa smiled. "I'd love a ride home."


	19. Chocolate Cravings

Author's Note: Here's an extra long chapter for y'all being so sweet! I was really nervous about that last chapter and I didn't feel up to writing a new one _until _I read your reviews! Thank you _so _much :) Your feedback is what keeps me writing. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks again!

Elsa pounded on the alarm clock. It silenced immediately. Apparently, it had learned its lesson. Elsa let out a low groan. It was Monday. She sat up, knowing that if she dared to lie down, she'd be late for school. She stripped the blanket and pillows off of her bed. Elsa tucked the sheets underneath her mattress until they were smooth. No wrinkles to be seen. She carefully draped her thick blanket across the bed, tugging and making small adjustments until it was just right. Elsa hastily selected her favorite pair of blue jeans. She hesitated when deciding on a shirt, finally selecting a white blouse and black cardigan. Elsa twirled her hair into a bun and walked into the bathroom. Anna and Jessica were helping each other apply make-up. Elsa spotted a hair straightener on the counter, apparently heating up.

"Hey, Elsa! Anna and I wanted to curl our hair today. Yours would look pretty curled."

Elsa offered Jessica a smile, sighing inwardly. Jessica was obviously perplexed at Elsa's usual aloof and cold behavior. _She probably thought I'd warm up in my own environment. _Elsa didn't have a legitimate explanation, at least one that she could give her. No one could ever know. On occasion, she considered telling Anna, but Anna had enough on her platter as it was. Between them switching foster families all the time and Anna's hectic social life, Elsa couldn't add another burden to her. _Especially _after their parents death.

"I'll pass Jessica. Thank you."

Elsa offered another smile, wishing she could project warmth like Anna did. At least Anna wouldn't be alone now. There was another girl who could relate to Anna's social disasters and triumphs. Elsa felt truly happy for her, but regretted she couldn't be the sister Anna needed. She felt so alone sometimes. As sadness and despair wrapped around Elsa, threatening to choke her, her hands grew cold. Elsa brushed her teeth hastily and quickly left the bathroom. The previous conversation that Elsa had interrupted continued. Occasionally, laughter rang through the air. Someone brushed by her on the way downstairs.

"Good morning, Jamie."

Jamie grumbled something indiscernible in response. Elsa sighed. Now, if there were only someone for Jamie. Jan didn't talk to _anyone, _save her mom and Jessica. She made a special effort to avoid Jamie and Mr. Bennett. Elsa honestly couldn't blame her. She'd had so many bad experiences, yet she was so young. Elsa picked up a crisp piece of toast, a warm golden-brown. She took a slab of yellow butter and began to slather it onto the toast. She mingled the melting butter with cool blackberry jam. Elsa took a bite. Ms. Marie—Jessica's mom—was scrambling eggs. Ms. Marie was a diligent worker. She wouldn't stay under the Bennett's roof unless the allowed her to pay for her keep. She was kind of an impromptu house keeper. Elsa took a small portion of eggs and ran back upstairs, snatching her backpack.

Today had been significantly less miserable for Elsa. Jessica was courteous to Elsa, leaving a bewildered clique of former friends in her wake. Elsa smiled when she thought of Jack. He'd been particularly outgoing. And sweet. She actuallyfound herself _enjoying _the classes they shared. Elsa was humming a pretty tune she'd made up on the piano.

"Elsa!"

Elsa whirled around, spotting Jack. He was smiling broadly, making her heart stop a moment before speeding up. He ran up to her and placed his hands on her hips. She nearly jumped back. She hadn't been expecting him to do _that. _He lifted her up and spun her around in the air. A bubble of laughter escaped Elsa, though she tried to suppress it. Elsa chastised herself, but couldn't stop giggling. She really shouldn't encourage such behavior. She was still smiling, her laughter subsiding, when he set her down gently, as if she were made of the finest china. A blush tinged her cheeks a becoming shade of rose.

"Guess what?!"

"What?" Elsa was still trying to catch her breath; Jack hadn't removed his hands from her waist.

He proudly revealed a paper. Elsa skimmed it quickly. It looked like a math test. A small 'A' was in the upper left corner. Mr. Pitchiner always wrote miniscule A's and HUGE F's.

"You got an A!"

"Yep, thanks to you!" He smiled down at her. Elsa got caught up in how breath-taking his blue eyes were. They were so beautiful that they were almost hypnotic. "I'd like to take you out to celebrate."

"T-take me out?"

He blushed. "Just as friends. If you want," he murmured the last part.

Elsa heart skipped a beat, though he probably wasn't implying what she _thought _he was implying. "I'd love to…" Elsa reminded herself they were _strictly _friends. She couldn't become close to anyone. _But we won't necessarily get closer _just _by hanging out, _she supposed.

Jack picked her up and twirled her again. He was rewarded by another bright giggle. He bit down his lip to suppress a sigh of longing. Her laughter was so light, so melodious. Like the tinkling of little silver bells. It was… ethereal. Jack skimmed over Elsa quickly. _Just like her… _He set her down and reluctantly released his hold around her slender waist. He eyed her lips, wondering if they tasted as sweet as they looked. He looked away quickly as he felt heat flood to his cheeks. He wished his skin wasn't so pale, then he wouldn't blush as much. Blushing felt so… girly. His eyes darted to Elsa quickly. Not that girly was bad. Quite the contrary. He rested a hand on her back, guiding her to his convertible. Just thinking of the cool skin underneath his hand made him feel light-headed.

"Jack? Do you mind if I borrow your phone to contact Mrs. Bennett? I need to tell her about the change of plans."

"Of course," he murmured happily, though he didn't comprehend what she'd said until a few moments later.

Jack whipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks."

She tucked a strand of silken hair behind her ear before turning around and dialing. He watched her. Occasionally, she snuck peeks at him. He would always smirk when she did. Then she'd duck, but not before Jack saw that pretty pink blush coloring her cheeks. It was almost like a little game of peek-a-boo. Unfortunately, the phone call ended and their game along with it. Jack opened the door for her. She murmured her thanks and slid in. Jack slid into his side, doing _another _once over of her figure. She was wearing a pretty white blouse today, its neckline was a bit lower than her t-shirts, revealing her creamy white skin underneath. Jack swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He painfully tore his gaze away from Elsa and started his car. He cruised along the road, glancing at Elsa occasionally. He was surprised it was legal to have a teenage boy driving a car with a pretty girl as his passenger. He finally pulled into a parking lot. Now he could look at her all he wanted without risking both their lives.

Elsa felt hot all over. Jack kept on _staring _at her. She eyed herself self-consciously in the side mirror. His gaze caressed her body. He eyed her neckline quite often. Elsa realized what an idiot she'd been to wear something besides her usual attire. Attracting attention was _not _her goal, though it did feel particularly nice. It made her feel radiant and warm, like she was glowing. Jack opened her door, startling her out of her thoughts. She stood up and walked with Jack towards the buildings.

"Chocolatiers?" she read out loud.

"Yep," Jack answered, whistling blithely.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, wondering if he had any conspirators assist him. Jack flashed her a smile, making her heart pound all over again. It'd be a miracle if she made it to the building without crumpling in a heap, or melting into a goopy mush. Jack eyes took on a different shade of blue as he watched her.

"What?"

"Did anyone tell you I like chocolate?"

"More like love," he snorted.

Elsa frowned, her suspicion growing by the second.

"Nope. I've just noticed."

"Noticed how?"

"You always bring a square of chocolate to lunch."

"So?"

"You've got a _huge _stock of chocolate in your cabinets—"

"How did you know—"

"And you smell like chocolate." Elsa blushed. "And mint too. Like chocolate and mint. Mmm."

Her blush grew more vivid. "What? You're a cannibal now?"

Jack stopped in front of the door to the shop, his eyes darkening again. "No, but I wouldn't mind a taste."

Without waiting for her response, he opened the door. Elsa suddenly felt woozy. And it wasn't because of the wave of chocolate aroma that hit her. Elsa walked in, quickly followed by Jack. She hadn't really thought about it, but she realized Jack had his own smell too. It was more masculine… but there was definitely a hint of mint. Elsa liked mint. Her body was flushed all over. She steered her thoughts in a different direction.

The shop was various shades of rich brown and accents of burgundy. Round cherry-wood tables, gleaming with polish, dotted the café. The floors were chocolate-brown tiles. The cushioned tub chairs surrounding the tables were wine-colored. The walls were a creamier brown than the floors, painted in the occasional mocha brown swirl. The ambience was wonderful; exuding warmth. Jack pulled out a chair for her.

"Wait here. I've got a surprise."

_A surprise? _Jack left and strode to the cashier. The cashier nodded. Jack walked down a hallway and then returned to the counter, the cashier handing him a platter. Jack returned, the platter behind his back.

"Alright, close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

His blue eyes sparkled as he flashed her a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

Her heart pounded nervously. She glanced up at him. After all he'd done for her, the least she could offer him was her trust. She drew in a steadying breath and her eyes fluttered close.

"Say 'ahh.'"

Elsa wondered if he'd take advantage of the moment and kiss her. She blushed at the idea, her lips tingling with anticipation. _He won't. I mean, who would want to kiss me? Though it sounded like he was insinuating something earlier… Maybe he just had a craving for mint chocolate? _

"Elsa, say 'ahh.'"

She swallowed, but obediently opened her mouth.

"You didn't say—"

"_Ja-ack!" _Elsa giggled.

"Fine," he huffed, pretending irritation.

Elsa opened her mouth again. A smooth square entered her mouth. Elsa hesitantly began to chew before she recognized the flavor. _Chocolate!_ "Mmm…"

"Alright, what flavor?"

"What?" she asked through a mouthful of chocolate. Elsa flushed. Jack probably thought she was _so _gross now. She hastily chewed and swallowed her chocolate.

"What flavor?"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"Is this a test?"

"Yep."

"Jack, school's over for today."

"I don't think eating chocolate qualifies as school, Elsie."

"Hey!"

"Just guess!"

"Milk chocolate with a caramel filling."

"Good! Now, open up."

Another piece of chocolate slid into her mouth. It was flat on the bottom, round on the top. She bit into it, revealing a sweet cream, some sort of syrup, and something round and juicy.

"Mmm! Chocolate covered cherry."

"Hey, you're pretty good at this! Say—"

She opened her mouth. This one had a similar shape to the chocolate covered cherry. It had a bitter powder on the outside. Elsa bit into it. The shell tasted like dark chocolate and the core was a creamy milk chocolate.

"Oh! Truffle. Cocoa powder on the outside, shell of dark chocolate, and core of milk. Yum."

"You really like chocolate, huh?"

"_Love _it!" she practically sang. She clamped her mouth shut. This wasn't typical Elsa behavior. She briefly wandered if the chocolate had gotten to her… or if Jack had.

She opened her mouth, feeling like a naïve baby bird. Jack popped another piece in her mouth, his fingers brushing her lips. Elsa's lips tingled from the contact and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe, much less concentrate.

"I, uh…" It was square and tasted bland and milky with little chunks of hard, minty candy. "Wh-white chocolate and peppermint."

"Alright, this one's going to be a bit trickier. Don't worry, I cleaned my hands."

_He cleaned his— _He held something up to her lips and she licked it tentatively. It was something creamy and sweet. It was sticky and the morsel clung to his finger.

"I-I don't know." Elsa was sure her whole face was on fire.

"Lick again."

Her breath hitched, but she obediently licked, her tongue coming in contact with his finger. His finger was warm and surprisingly soft. She swiped her tongue again, the stubborn chocolate still clinging to his finger. She let out a huff and gently enclosed her mouth around his finger before scraping the sweet substance off with her teeth.

"N-n-nougat," she stuttered, her thoughts in a jumble. "Chocolate nougat."

He didn't answer.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were wide, sparkling, and so incredibly blue. His eyes briefly darted from his finger to her lips. The heat was nearly suffocating her. She swallowed, moistening her dry lips. His eyes fixed on her lips. He was completely still. Only his chest moved, heaving with each breath.

"Jack," she squeaked.

He blinked several timed. A blush rose to his cheeks. Elsa tried to his a small smile. She'd _never _seen anyone blush more than him. "Good job."

"Th-thanks for the chocolate. It's rather rich." She glanced down at the smooth surface of the table.

"Intoxicating?"

Elsa's eyes darted upwards, locking with his. "Yeah," she breathed.

He murmured something.

"What?"

"I was just comparing you to chocolate."

"O-oh." Elsa brushed her cheeks, wondering if they would melt her ice if she tried to freeze them.

"Well, I guess you should get some kind of reward. Wanna split a chocolate malt?"

"I, uh, sure," she stammered.

Jack's lips were parted. He didn't say anything for several seconds. Finally, he turned around and approached the counter where the cashier was. Elsa released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Jack returned with a chocolate malt, sticking in two straws. The cold malt felt good. Elsa liked the cold. It was familiar. This blazing heat, on the other hand… They were so close, their heads nearly bumping. Sharing a malt felt so… intimate. Anyone looking at them would _definitely _think they were a couple. An item. Together.

Elsa finished the malt so quickly, she got a brain freeze, which was a rare occurrence for her. Neither of them had spoken a word. Jack gently led a dazed Elsa to his car. She didn't remember much of the ride on the way home. Elsa couldn't stop thinking about his heated gaze under his beautiful azure eyes. She looked out the window, the wind doing little to cool her cheeks. She was startled out of her reverie when the car stopped. He opened the door for her. A gentleman, as always. She stepped out and turned towards him, lost in his twin pools of blue.

"Thanks. For tutoring me. I know I can be a pain in the—" He paused. "G-gluteus Maximus."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "You're welcome. And thank you. I… I had fun tonight." She began walking towards her front door, Jack trailing behind her. In the fading light, it was her turn to do a once over. He was wearing a soft gray t-shirt and jeans that… fit his _really _well. Elsa blushed and quickly ended the perusal. She turned towards the door, but stopped. "Jack… I'd like to do that again sometime."

He smirked, as if he knew what she was thinking about his jeans. Elsa hoped not. "I… yeah. Anytime you'd like." He winked.

Elsa could feel her heart fluttering against her ribcage. She started to feel light-headed. She had to make an escape before she swooned. "Good night," she whispered hoarsely.

"Good night." His voice was silky and low in comparison. He made 'good night' sound cool.

With another faint blush, she closed the door. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, ruining her bun. She didn't notice. Elsa suddenly had a craving for chocolate.


	20. Dreams of a Kiss

Author's Note: Thanks you Puteri Tina, Geminiagate, DragonLover01, and the anonymous guests for the reviews. Guest: I'm glad my story helped brighten your day! If that's the only thing that came from this, then that'd be more than enough :)

Elsa set her books down at the bleachers. It was a sunny Thursday, the blue skies sprinkled in stacks of puffy clouds. For the past week she'd been tutoring Jack on Monday and Wednesday, since he had football on Tuesday and Thursday. And Jack simply refused to do school on Friday. Elsa opened her math book on her lap, skimming the lesson. She'd decided to watch Jack's football practice. After all, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Elsa pulled out a sheet of scratch paper and a calculator before working on the first problem. By the time she'd wrapped up her homework, the sun was going down, turning a beautiful shade of tangerine. The skies began to turn to lavender, contrasting beautifully with the orange sun. Elsa swiped her brow. It was rather hot today.

"Hey."

She felt warm breath on her neck and jumped, her books spilling onto the bleachers. She turned with a huff to face Jack, plunking her hands on her hips. "What was _that _for?"

Jack shrugged innocently, though his eyes twinkled with mischief. "I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked.

Elsa could feel her cheeks heat up. Her neck felt tingly where he'd breathed. "Well, look what you made me do!"

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who dropped your books."

Elsa bent down and began to pick up her books. Jack was giving her a funny look, making her feel self-conscious.

"So… what're you doing here?"

"What does it look like? My homework," she answered irritably.

"You know, the bleachers aren't a very good place to work on school."

"I can do my school work anywhere I'd like!"

"Oh, yeah. I know. I'm just wandering if you have ulterior motives."

"Ul-ulterior," she sputtered, her cheeks warming. "I-I'm impressed. Didn't know you knew such a big word," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He winked. "I'm full of surprises."

Elsa shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So, you have a ride home?"

"Well, I…" Elsa's eyes widened. She'd told Mrs. Bennett that she would arrive home later than expected, but she hadn't bothered to arrange transportation. It had slipped her mind completely. Elsa glanced at Jack. He'd probably think she was trying to get his attention, showing up at a football practice without a ride. "I…" She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. "Umm…"

Jack laughed. Elsa nearly shivered at the sound. "Great, I'll drive you." Without hesitation, he put his hand at the small of her back.

He'd been doing that often. It almost felt familiar, comfortable, yet at the same time it made her knees buckle and body tremble. Elsa swallowed and let herself be guided. He opened the door for her, closing it behind her. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the car before punching a button. The radio turned on. Elsa heard familiar chimes at the start of the song.

"I like this song," Jack muttered as he drove.

"When we're together?"

"Are you asking if I like the song when we're together?"

Elsa blushed. "N-no. I meant the song title."

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"Doesn't it seem a bit girly to you?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It just seems a little melancholy. It makes me a little sad." Elsa sighed.

"How so?"

"Well, have you seen Courageous?"

"The movie? Yeah, a while ago."

"It's a good movie. It's so sad when that little girl dies!"

"Yeah, Abitha cried at that part. So, you like sad songs?"

"Not necessarily."

"Well, what kind a music _genre_ do you like?"

"Woah, careful with those big words. You might get tongue-tied."

Jack stuck his tongue out at her. "See? My tongue's perfectly fine."

Elsa laughed. "I like classical music. It's so calm and controlled."

"Just like you," Jack murmured. "Sometime I'd like to see you less… controlled. You can loosen up around me. I don't mind."

Elsa sighed. She didn't like the new direction of the conversation. "Jack… No, you don't."

"Oh, yeah? How would you know?"

"I just do! Trust me."

"Apparently this trust is a one way thing."

"I do trust you!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Not enough to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why are you such a control freak?"

"Control freak?"

"Okay, not freak," Jack conceded. "You're not a freak. Like a control princess."

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "Control princess?"

"Stay on topic."

"Jack, I like things organized. Including myself."

"Organized is one thing. Icy defenses are another. You're hiding."

Elsa shivered. Was she really so transparent. "I'm not hiding."

"Whatever," he muttered, sounding unconvinced.

Jack pulled into the driveway. Elsa let herself out, not waiting for him.

"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa heard him shut his car door and run after her. She raced inside and slammed the door shut, locking it as she did so. Elsa let out a frustrated huff and stomped up to her room before collapsing onto her bed.

"Elsa?" Jack leaned over her.

Her heart did a small, panicked lurch. "Jack?!" Her eyes widened. "How did you—"

"Trellis. I wasn't done talking with you."

Elsa briefly glanced at her open window before turning towards him. "Go away, Jack."

"See?! You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Hiding."

Elsa leaned against the cushions on her bed, exhausted. "Jack…"

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that you want to be _entirely _alone."

"I'm an introvert."

"Being introverted is one thing, but this is something else."

Elsa shivered. "You have no idea," she muttered inaudibly.

"What?"

Elsa straightened. "Nothing."

Jack began pacing her room. "I don't get it," he muttered to himself.

Elsa sighed. "Alright, detective Overland. You best ponder this later. I have school tomorrow."

Jack sighed and looked at her, silently pleading. Elsa's eyes became a steely blue.

He sighed again. "Elsa… don't be mad at me. I just want to help."

Elsa gazed softened. "I know," she murmured softly.

Jack swallowed. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep." Jack slid out the window. "Night, Jack."

"Good night, Elsa."

Elsa walked over to the window, watching as Jack climbed down the trellis. He reached the ground and strode over to his convertible. Jack stopped and looked Elsa's way. Elsa smiled and playfully blew a kiss. Jack caught the 'kiss' in the air, touching it to his lips. Elsa blushed and stood frozen to the spot. Jack winked suggestively and got in his convertible before speeding away. A shaky sigh escaped her lips. Elsa numbly sat down on her bed, fanning her blazing cheeks.

Jack thumbed through the pictures on his phone of Elsa. Since he couldn't find any pictures of her online, he'd begun taking his own. He had a whole album for her. He looked at his latest picture, her doing homework on the bleachers. Her head bent, stray tendrils of blonde hair streaming downwards, her pretty lips pursed in concentration. He thought of how Elsa how blown him a kiss. She was a wonderful person. Beautiful, sweet, compassionate, intelligent. What could she want to hide? Jack remembered how she kissed his cheek at the police station. Her lips were so silky and soft. He smiled at the memory, wondering what it would've felt like to have her lips touch his own. He slept with a small smile curving his lips.


	21. A Wandering Heart

The sun glared down on her, its beams making her skin uncomfortably warm. The Bennetts were going through a 'green' phase. Elsa picked another rag off of the clothes line. It was stiff as a board. Elsa tossed the rag into the laundry basket. And picked up a towel, observing it with distaste. What was so wrong with using a laundry drier like the rest of the population? Suddenly, Elsa felt a hand snake around her waist. Before she could cry out, another hand clamped over her mouth. Her breaths came in heavy pants as she squirmed in her captors grasp. She suddenly felt something warm and soft touch her neck. It felt… wonderful. Elsa craned her neck, looking behind her. She quickly elbowed his solar plexus and she was promptly dropped to the ground.

"JACK!" she yelled angrily.

"Uhh, nice to see you too." His voice sounded strained as he clutched the area she'd elbowed him.

"What was that for?!"

He smirked.

"Stop it! You never take me seriously." She let out an indignant huff before crossing her arms. "You'd better have a good explanation for this behavior!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Which behavior specifically?"

Elsa's hands instantly shot to the area on her neck that he'd… kissed. She felt a blazing blush rise to her cheeks. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She swallowed. "A-all of it," she croaked.

Jack straightened, tilting his head curiously. "Oh?"

Elsa tried to say something else, but could only stutter. She stamped inside. Jack followed behind her. Elsa turned on the faucet to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. The icy chill relaxed her. She grabbed a hand towel and dried her face before turning to Jack. He was smirking broadly, making her heart do funny things. He probably knew the effect he had on her. He'd have to be blind _and _deaf not to.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I should've warned you before I did that."

_Before you kissed me or before you grabbed me? _Elsa wanted to ask.

"I'll make it up to you," he continued. Jack turned and walked away.

Elsa followed him, wondering what he was up to. Jack began to put the dry laundry into the basket.

"Oh no you don't! That's _my _chore." Elsa protested.

Jack stuck his tongue out.

"You are _soo _mature." Elsa emphasized her statement by rolling her eyes. "Let me do it, it's my job." Elsa began pulling the dry laundry off of the clothes line.

"I don't think so," Jack replied.

Elsa gasped as he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Jack! Put me down. Down!"

Jack laughed. "You're awfully bossy!"

"Jack!" she hissed.

"Sometimes, you have to accept help from other people." He set her down inside and then sprinted towards the glass door, slamming it shut behind him. Elsa ran over to the sliding door and tried to open it. Jack was pushing on it from the other side. Elsa finally stopped.

"As soon as you leave to do the laundry, I'll open the door, you know."

Jack smiled. "I know."

He snatched a broom and firmly wedged it against the door handle. Elsa sighed and tugged on the door. He'd jammed it. Jack admired his handiwork before turning to the clothes line.

"Fine!"

Elsa whirled around and ran out of the front door. She went around the side and hoisted herself up, jumping over the fence with ease. Elsa stealthily crept around the house. She could see the clothes line, but not Jack. As Elsa rounded the corner, she screamed and jumped back as Jack appeared. She tried to run, but within one or two strides Jack had caught her. He slung her over his shoulder and began carrying her towards the door. Elsa pounded Jack's back with her fists.

"Jack! Let. Me. Go." That voice always worked on Anna.

"No."

Elsa growled and hit him particularly hard.

"Does someone have anger management issues?"

Elsa decided she try to use logic. "Jack, if you put me back inside, I'll just come back out. You'll spend _all _of this beautiful Saturday morning hauling me back inside."

Jack's chest rumbled with laughter. "Tempting," he admitted.

Elsa shook her head. Jack didn't have one logical cell in his body. She'd have to think of something else. Elsa began to reach down and squeeze his sides.

Jack froze. "What are you doing?"

Elsa lifted her hands higher, near his ribs. He started to squirm.

"Elsa!"

He started laughing. Soon, she had him on the ground, rolling with laughter.

"Elsa, mercy!" he laughed.

"I can't _believe _you're ticklish!"

He grabbed her pinning her to the ground. He smirked. "This can work two ways, you know."

"Jack, I'm not ticklish. Anna has already tried."

"We'll see."

He started at her neck.

Elsa sighed. "That's just irritating!"

He moved to her ribs.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack, I told you—"

He moved down lower. She began to squirm.

"You told me _what?_" He smirked down at her.

"I told you I'm not—" Elsa began to laugh. "Jack!" She squirmed under his grip.

He stopped. "What were you saying? I didn't catch the last part."

"I told you, I'm—" she started giggling when he tickled her again.

Elsa lunged towards him. Jack fell backwards. They both rolled in the grass several times before coming to a stop. Jack ended up being on top, straddling her waist along with her arms. He heard her gasp, a bright pink coloring her cheeks. She watched him intently, her lips slightly parted. A sigh escaped his lips, gently blowing her hair. He could feel her little chest rise and fall underneath him. He distributed more weight to his knees, careful not to put too much weight on her. His eyes searched Elsa's. Hers were so beautiful. Like twin skies. She looked so tiny and delicate underneath him. His heart began to pound inside his chest. Jack reached a hand out, gently combing through her hair. She was too pretty to touch, but Jack couldn't seem to stop. He caressed her cheek lovingly. Jack leaned closer. Before he met her, he could scarcely believe it was possibly for someone to be so beautiful.

"I found flip-flops!" someone sang lightly.

Jack gasped and nearly toppled over Elsa. He quickly righted himself and got off of her, his cheek blazing brightly.

"Oh!" the same person said in surprise.

Jack turned to see Elsa's red-head sister, Anna. She had a light speckling of freckles and redish-orangish hair. Jack knew there was a name for it, but he didn't know what. Her bright aquamarine eyes darted from Jack to Elsa and back. She was laden down with shopping bags.

"Well, I'll just… ahem, give you guys a moment." Anna darted back inside.

Jack turned to Elsa. Her entire face was glowing. He wondered if she'd tell him to go away. Her perfect lips parted, then closed. Jack smiled, slightly proud that she was flustered because of him. He'd done well, probably his best yet.

Elsa felt like such an idiot. She couldn't manage to say anything. She couldn't tell him to go away or even to kiss her. Not that she'd ever _want _him to kiss her. She blushed again as she thought of how close they were. She was practically lying there like a dead fish, waiting for him to kiss her. Elsa briefly wandered if Jack had somehow enchanted her. Probably with his blue eyes. Or maybe his dazzling smile. Or even his soft, snow-white— Jack offered her a hand up. She wasn't in a position to refuse. She stood shakily. As soon as Jack let go she swayed dangerously. She would've fallen had Jack not caught her. His arm wrapped around her waist and she stumbled with him to the house. She vaguely remembered hearing the grass crunch quietly underfoot and the breeze caressing her skin, but her mind was elsewhere, replaying when Jack had been _so _close to kissing her. Jack helped her sit down at the table. Elsa blushed, humiliated that she'd actually _needed_ help sittingdown.

"I-I'm… gonna jet. See you Monday." His voice sounded hoarse, his face flushed.

Elsa didn't even nod. Anna set a bag down in front of her, startling her out of her reverie.

"So, what was that?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Nothing. It was just a bit hot out there, so Jack helped me."

Anna quirked a slender brown brow skeptically. "By laying on top of you?"

Elsa suddenly felt suffocated by the heat. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's Jackson Overland, but don't worry. He left so things should cool down in a little bit." Anna grinned.

Elsa's cheeks grew warmer, if that was possible.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Sure, future Mrs. Overland."

"Anna," she scolded. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"I'm your friend."

"He's a _different _kind of friend."

"Like a… _boy_friend?"

"Anna!"

"Fine." Anna rolled her eyes. "We won't talk about the obvious! Instead, we'll talk about my purchases. Jessica and I bought some things for you."

"Anna, you know finances have been tight lately."

"I used my own money. Jessica introduced me to the wonders of the thrift store! I bought the _cutest _skirt for three dollars!" she gushed.

Elsa smiled as Anna revealed her newly obtained treasures. As if she didn't have enough clothes! But Elsa's mind was… elsewhere. Her heart began to wander places her mind knew she shouldn't go.


	22. Alone?

Author's Note: Wow! Wow, wow, wow , wow, wow! THANK YOU GUSY SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They are SOO sweet. I just can't believe people actually like MY writing! I'm bursting with joy; I can't believe you guys like it so much! I'm so happy! And I'm glad I'm able to make your days a little brighter! Abbi: thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They didn't show up at first because I have to moderate them. Thank you! And I'm SO glad you think my writing is professional AND that I should be an author. My dream job is to write an actual book and I'm thrilled that you think I'm qualified to do it Kayjay: Thank you for the reviews again! I'll check out your story ASAP. It might not be today, but I'm sure I could manage tomorrow. Gamico the gecko: Thank you for the review! And here'd the update ;) And thanks for the suggestion. Thank you nina, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, wintersnowdayx, Fionna the Vampire Princess, DragonLover01, and the anonymous guests for your reviews! And thanks to all my readers for the continuous support and reviews of my story! Please leave me some feedback after you finish the chapter! It means a lot to me :)

Elsa shot him a smile, taking his breath away. Jack froze. Several moments later, he was back in the land of the living. He watched Elsa's petite figure as she walked away, her lunch tray grasped tightly in her hands. His eyes roamed upward, to her slender neck. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her sweet, smooth skin underneath his lips. Jack stood rooted to the spot, watching her with an expression akin to longing. Jack swallowed and followed her. She exited the cafeteria. Jack ran to the doors, pushing them open. She'd seated herself at a bench underneath the old oak tree. She looked up when she heard the doors open. Her endless blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Jack's mouth went dry. He hoped he wouldn't stutter.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hey." His voice was still deeper than normal.

Elsa didn't seem to notice. "Hi, Jack."

She turned back to her lunch. Jack sat down next to her and entirely forgot about lunch. She noticed he wasn't eating.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "Oh, I'm hungry. _Starving._"

Elsa blinked several times in confusion. "Then why don't you eat?"

Jack flashed her another smile before picking up his apple, his eyes still fixed on her. He had no idea any one person could be so… intoxicating. Elsa blushed and ducked down to focus on her lunch. The bell rang, bringing Jack out of his blissful reverie. He felt his spirits plummet. Then Jack remembered. They shared the next class. He sighed with relief, his spirits soaring once more. They tossed away their trash. Jack began walking to class with her. He still couldn't tear his eyes away. He bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going."

Jack didn't bother replying. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Elsa. I'm going to go to the restroom real quick before class."

Elsa tossed a glance over her shoulder. "Okay," she replied nonchalantly.

Jack began to fall behind, heading towards the restroom. His heart twisted. He hated being away from Elsa. _What if she gets hurt? _"Elsa!"

She paused and turned around.

"Be careful!"

Elsa flashed him another heart-stopping smile. "Don't worry!"

"Elsa," he pleaded.

She let out a sigh. "I'll be careful."

Jack tossed her another glance before turning around a corner, towards the men's restrooms. He thought of kissing her. _Again. _If it felt so wonderful kissing her neck, how would it be to kiss her lips? Jack frowned suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hallway. They weren't even dating. Technically, she could kiss anyone she wanted to. Jack suddenly felt very, _very _sick. He sprinted to a water fountain. The cool water helped a bit. He stood up. An image of Elsa kissing another guy passed through his mind. _Nope. _The nausea returned in full force. Jack ran into the bathroom, leaning over the sink, but nothing came up. Jack clutched his stomach.

"You okay, man?" A boy patted his shoulder.

Jack nodded numbly, still clutching his stomach. If he started dating Elsa, he'd have exclusive kissing rights, wouldn't he? _That's usually what dating entails. _A wide smile spread across his face. _Exclusive _kissing rights. He was feeling much better. Now all he had to do was to get Elsa to agree. He was sure she would. Jack had seen the way she looked at him. She was _nearly _as in love with him as he was with her. Then Jack had a thought that made him break out into a cold sweat. He wasn't dating Elsa yet! She could still kiss anybody and vice-versa. He hadn't staked his claim on her yet. Jack sprinted out of the restroom as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to keep Elsa close until he had a moment alone with her. Very close.

Something woke her. Elsa snuggled deeper into her cozy blankets. She sighed and her eyes fluttered close. There it was again. Something soft hitting her window. She opened her eyes and groaned as she sat up. She blinked the sleep from her bleary eyes until the fuzzy red lights on her alarm clock turned into numbers. _Midnight? _Elsa frowned. Something hit her window _again. _Elsa let out a huff and dragged herself out of bed, stumbling towards the window. A figure stood in the lawn. Elsa spotted his shock of white hair, glowing silver in the moonlight, and flashing blue eyes. Her knees began to buckle. She slid the window open and was met by the warm night air.

"Jack, _what _are you doing?!" she whisper-yelled. "It's midnight!"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to see you," he loudly whispered back.

Elsa smiled playfully. "Well, now you've seen me." She began to shut the window.

"Elsa, WAIT!" His voice sounded hoarse when he whispered so loudly.

She stopped.

"I-I… would you come with me?"

"Go with you? Where?"

"Trust me."

Elsa sighed. "Jack, this isn't the time. It's midnight!"

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah, I know but…" He sighed again.

_Aww, he looks _so _sad when he's dejected. _She had to make him see reason. "Jack, I'm in my pajamas!"

Jack looked up again, smiling. "You look beautiful in your pajamas."

Elsa could hear the sincerity in his words. She blushed. "I can't go out in my pajamas!"

"Well, slip on a jacket or something."

She hesitated for a split-second. "Fine. Just a second."

Elsa slipped on jeans over her shorts and a hoodie over her tank-top. Elsa put on some flats. She hoped they weren't going hiking somewhere. She nimbly slipped out the window and began to climb down the trellis.

"Elsa, you can let go now. I'll catch you. It'll be faster this way."

Elsa nodded, but hesitated. Finally, her fingers loosened and she let go. She rushed through the air, too stunned to scream, before finally landing in Jack's arms. He cradled her gently to his chest.

"Hello there." He gave her a playful smile.

Elsa blushed. He held her for a few minutes before setting her down. The moon was full, a big, beautiful, white globe of pristine light, hung amongst the stars. The grass was bathed in silver, the cool blades tickling the top of her feet. Jack grasped her hand. Her hand looked tiny and feminine in his palm. Jack tugged her to his convertible, opening the door for her. Elsa snapped the buckle into place.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He started his car. It rumbled quietly as he took off. The night air felt cool on her cheeks as he sped the convertible up. She leaned out the window, watching the passing buildings, trying to figure out where he was taking her. Elsa realized she trusted him. Completely. That unnerved her a bit, but her heart told her she wasn't wrong. Jack pulled into the library parking lot. Elsa considered telling him the library was closed, but decided against it. Jack pulled up next to the side walk. He was about to get out, but paused.

"Elsa, don't get out until I open the door for you."

A frown flickered across her face. "Why?"

"I want to open the door for you."

"Trying to be chivalrous?"

He winked. "Trying."

He got out and opened the door for her. Elsa slid out of her seat, thinking it was sweet he was so adamant about opening the door for her. He tucked her arm into his and led her around the back of the library.

"Oh," Elsa breathed.

There was a beautiful little garden. A long rectangular pool, filled with crystal-clear water, was surrounded by bushes of fragrant flowers. The moon reflected in the pool perfectly. It seemed to be suspended in the water. Elsa gazed at the dark sky with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful, Jack."

He led her towards a bench, beaming brightly. "I'm glad you like it. Wait here for a sec, will you?"

Elsa nodded. Jack turned in left. Elsa turned back towards the sky, watching the moon with awe. It'd never been so big and bright before. It hung near the horizon, barely above the tree tops. Elsa turned when she heard Jack's footsteps.

"Hey." Jack seated himself beside her, handing her a cold cup.

The cup was clear, but Elsa couldn't make out what it was. It was topped with whipped cream. She took a tentative sip from the straw. "Frappuccino?"

"Yep. Chocolate for you. Caramel for me."

Elsa licked the whipped cream on the top, tasting the chocolate syrup. Elsa smiled. "Someone was prepared.

Jack offered her a blanket. "Yep."

Elsa thanked him and wrapped the blanket around yourself. "Jack, are you cold?"

"I didn't bring another blanket."

Elsa paused. "We can share."

Jack smiled. He seemed particularly happy she'd offered. "Sure."

Elsa untucked part of the blanket, draping it over him. Jack scooted closer to her, her arm settling around her shoulders. Elsa stiffened momentarily before her body relaxed. She felt comfortable, warm. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like that. She hesitantly snuggled closer. They remained like that, watching the moon. Elsa lost track of time. She couldn't think of anything but how Jack's arms felt around her.

"Elsa?" he whispered huskily, his lips touching her ear, sending a shiver through her spine.

Elsa turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking."

She smiled. "_Really?!" _she asked in mock surprised.

A chuckle rumbled in Jack's chest. Elsa felt more shivers of delight race through her body at the sound. "Yes, really."

Elsa didn't speak for several moments. "So, what have you been thinking about in _particular?_" she asked, raising a brow inquisitively.

"About us."

"Us? What about us?"

Jack's startlingly blue eyes riveted on her. "Elsa, I… I can't imagine a day without you. And I don't want to. From now until I draw my last breath, I want to be with you. I know we haven't been close for very long but… I care for you, Elsa. Just give me a chance. Would—" he swallowed nervously. "Would you consider going on a date with me?"

Elsa felt touched by his words. Something deep stirred within her. "You want me to be your girlfriend."

"Wife eventually, but girlfriend's good for now." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa blushed. Her heart fluttered. She felt… flattered. Jack wanted her. He cared for her. Then she felt guilt slowly seeping into her body. She'd vowed never to get that close to _anyone _again. Not after Anna… She imagined Jack freezing solid and shivered. If she killed Jack… that'd be the end of her. She pressed the heel of her palm into her aching heart. She cared for Jack too. She had feeling for him. Strong feelings. But now wasn't the time to be driven by emotion. If she let emotions rule her completely, it'd destroy her. It nearly did after her the death of her parents. "Jack… thank you. I'm flattered, honestly, but… I can't," she whispered.

She felt Jack stiffen next to her. "Why not?" His eyes reflected his hurt. "Elsa, you can trust me."

He said her name so sweetly, Elsa thought she'd begin to cry. "Jack, it's not a matter of trust. You don't understand…"

"Then help me understand!"

"Jack, I can't!"

"Elsa, you don't need to block everyone out anymore!"

"Yes, I do Jack!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, you don't. You're a wonderful person—"

"I'm a monster, Jack."

"No, you're not—"

"You don't know me, Jack."

"Apparently I know you better than you do!"

She shook her head. "Jack, I'm sorry."

"Elsa… _why?" _His voice sounded so anguished. "Don't you have feelings for me?"

"Whether I have feelings for you or not is irrelevant."

"Elsa, I won't hurt you!"

"Jack! I know. I know, Jack."

He gazed at her with his crystal blue eyes. "What are you hiding?"

She stiffened. "Nothing."

"You said you trusted me."

"I do!"

"Just give me a reason. Tell me why you're rejecting me."

"Jack," she breathed. Elsa splayed a hand on his chest. "You deserve someone better. Please. Just move on and find someone else. You have to. I will _never _change my mind," she said, her heart twisting.

Jack had never seemed icier. "Fine, I will."

Elsa flinched. It hurt, though she knew it shouldn't. This wasn't what she wanted, but it was what Jack needed. She'd never wanted something so much. Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Good night, Jack," she whispered hoarsely.

He didn't reply. She flinched again. It felt like tiny barbs were piercing her heart. She inhaled, though it sounded more like a sob. She walked home that night. Alone.


	23. His Little Elsa

Author's Note: Alright, I'm sorry! I know that last chapter was kind of sad. (And I didn't mean to make you cry, Abbi!) I hope this chapter will help make up for it ;) Please tell me what you think!

Jack let out a sigh of relief when he saw Elsa walk into literature. She glanced up at him and smiled habitually, but it dissipated quickly when she reminisced the events of last night. Jack ran a hand through his unruly hair. Last night was… a disaster. The least he could've done was offer her a ride home! Instead he tried to salvage his pride. He'd bared his feelings for her and she'd… Jack sighed. She'd denied him the one thing—person—he wanted most. He didn't understand how Elsa could reject him so coldly. All over one little secret! _If only she'd trust me… _He'd spent the entire night tossing and turning in bed, thinking up potential disastrous scenarios of what could've happened to Elsa when she walked home unaccompanied. He'd actually driven to her house again, but didn't have the guts to throw more snowballs at her window or even to climb up the trellis and peer inside. He cast a glance Elsa's way. She had purple smudges under her eyes. Jack felt a sting of remorse, knowing that somehow he'd caused her pain. It'd taken so much courage to man-up and ask Elsa. He was so sure she'd say yes. Jack couldn't manage to take his eyes off of Elsa. His shoulders slumped. He just wanted to be with her. Even if he was just a friend.

Elsa felt worse as the day wore on. She was grateful that Jessica wasn't a snob anymore. She couldn't take Jessica's usual scorning combined with seeing Jack. He kept on watching her. Elsa felt slightly unnerved. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? Well, he'd succeeded. He looked so forlorn, his blue eyes were dull and sad. Elsa sighed. It was painful now, but he'd find another girl. Hormones were ever-changing. He'd get over her. Elsa hoped and feared he would. By the time she got home, she was exhausted. Every fiber in her body, drained of energy. She didn't even have enough energy to cry. Elsa dropped her backpack and collapsed onto her bed, remaining motionless until sleep over took her.

Elsa awoke, her guilt instantly returning. She didn't bother looking at the alarm clock. Or even moving for that matter. She didn't care what time it was. Elsa briefly wandered if it was possible to die of a broken heart, like elves did in the Lord of the Rings. She let out a bitter laugh at the ridiculous notion. The laugh seemed to echo in the empty room. Elsa vaguely heard her door creak open.

"Elsa?"

Elsa didn't answer. Or move.

"Elsa?" Anna peered over her. "You missed dinner. I brought you something." Elsa inhaled shallowly and smelled pizza. She heard Anna set the plate down on her nightstand. "Elsa, what's the matter?"

Elsa had trouble swallowing. She couldn't burden Anna with her troubles.

Finally, Anna let out a dejected sigh. "Alright. I understand if you don't want to share, but remember, I'm always here for you, Elsa."

Anna left her room, closing the door softly behind her. Elsa felt her heart squeeze. She didn't deserve Anna. Or Jack. Elsa still remained motionless, laden down with the burdens of her heart. Elsa watched as the room slowly got darker. She lapsed in and out of sleep, wakefulness plaguing her with guilt and sleep plaguing her with nightmares. Night lasted an eternity. Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she sighed when light finally flooded into her room. She felt exhausted, as if she hadn't slept a wink. She heard the boards creaking around the house, faucets turning on and off. Anna and Jessica were probably getting ready for school. Her door opened.

"Elsa?" It was Mrs. Bennett. "Are you not feeling well?" Mrs. Bennett laid a hand on Elsa's forehead. "Oh, you're burning up, dear. I think it's best if you stay home today. Would you feel better if you got into your pajamas? Stay here, I'll bring up some breakfast in a jiffy."

Mrs. Bennett took away the cold plate of pizza and began walking down stairs. Elsa decided it might not be a bad idea to change out of her school clothes. Elsa did feel rather hot. Elsa sluggishly moved to her closet. She tugged her clothes off, exchanging it for a tank-top and shorts. Elsa left her worn clothes lying on the floor. She rolled back into bed, tugging the hair-tie out of her bun, letting it cascade down her shoulders. She leaned against the pillows. Mrs. Bennett came into her room, setting a plate with eggs and toast on her lap before expressing her wish that Elsa would feel better and leaving.

Elsa tossed and turned on her bed. She'd hungrily polished off her breakfast and now she felt worse than before. She clutched her stomach, ignoring the painful cramps. Then her nose started running. She didn't have tissues in her room and didn't know where they were, so Elsa half stumbled and half crawled to the bathroom. She tore of a strip of toilet paper, wadding it into her hands before blowing her nose. She remained sitting on the bathroom floor for half an hour, blowing her nose until she finally decided to start making the journey back to her room, dragging the entire roll of toilet paper behind her. An hour later, she had a throbbing head ache and a room cluttered with rolled up wads of toilet paper. She put her fingertips to her pulsing temples. Elsa was coated in a sheen of sweat. Her sheets were wet. She'd kicked her blankets off a couple minutes ago. She couldn't stop shivering. Elsa moaned as she wiped the perspiration beading her forehead. She was completely and entirely miserable. But this beat going to school. Elsa sniffled loudly. She couldn't even breathe through her nose anymore and her cramps had grown from annoyingly painful to excruciatingly painful. Elsa suddenly felt her nausea increase and her chest squeezed. She barely managed to lean over the bed in time. Elsa grimaced when she finished regurgitating on the floor. The nausea receded temporarily. Elsa stumbled to the bathroom. She gripped the toilet bowl, her knuckles whitening. She retched up her breakfast. She didn't stop gagging until her stomach was empty. Elsa's limbs trembled with weakness as she leaned against the cool tile. She sighed and pressed her burning forehead to the tile, though it did little to ease her pain.

"Elsa?"

She winced at the noise, her eyes fluttering open when she recognized the voice. _Wow, I must be sicker than I thought. _She moaned and shut her eyes again.

"You okay?"

_Wow, these are powerful hallucinations. _Elsa opened her eyes. Jack's icy azure bore into her forget-me-not blue. _Very powerful. _She moaned again. Throwing up was _exhausting. _She felt herself being lifted up. She leaned against his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you," he whispered.

He set her on the bed and picked the blankets off of the floor, lying them over Elsa's still form. She felt his hand cup her face and sighed. His skin felt so cool and wonderful. Like a cool artic breeze against her burning skin.

"Does that feel good?"

The cold intensified. Elsa let out a shaky sigh of pure bliss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his hand, rubbing her hot face against it. She'd never loved the cold more. He removed his hand and Elsa groaned in protest.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit."

Elsa's heart lurched in her chest as he shut her door. She didn't want to be alone! She wanted Jack to touch her with his cool skin again. Elsa rolled out of the bed, dragging the blankets down with her. She stood up on unsteady feet, her body swaying. Suddenly, the floor tilted sideways and her head was on the carpet. She frowned and lifted her head off of the carpet, making her way to the door. She reached up and grasped the cool silver metal with her hand, turning the knob. The door swung open and Elsa barely managed to crawl. Her blankets still clung to her. She was too tired to untangle herself from them. She grunted as she began moving down the stairs.

"Elsa! What are you doing?"

He picked her up off of the floor, pulling the blankets off of her legs. Elsa looked up at him.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered.

Jack's face softened. "Never, Elsa… I'll never leave you." His blue eyes were so beautiful.

He pressed a soft kiss to Elsa's forehead. Elsa sighed. His skin was so cool. She nestled closer to him. He carried her up the stairs, gently laying her on the bed.

"I brought you some water. You might want to have some after you… regurgitated."

The glass was cool in Elsa's hand. She tilted it back and began to drink, spilling some of it over her front. Jack's grasped the glass, steadying it and tilting it slowly as she needed more.

"What? Not going to tease me about using a big word?"

Elsa thought the water tasted delicious. She sighed as she finished the last drop. Elsa looked towards Jack, a frown flickering across his handsome face. Elsa cocked her head slightly to the side. Had she done something wrong?

"I'll get you some more water." He stood up.

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. "Don't leave," she cried. She grabbed Jack's wrist and clung to it.

"I'll only be a moment."

"No!" Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she realized he was going to abandon her. "You said you wouldn't leave."

Jack's pretty blue eyes locked with hers. He sighed. "Alright." He sat down on her bed, his back facing her. He reached behind him and grabbed her arms, guiding them to hang around his neck. "Hang on." His strong arms went under her legs.

Elsa squealed happily. Jack laughed. "Maybe I should give you piggy-back rides more often," he muttered.

He walked down the stairs. Elsa's legs swung back and forth cheerfully. Jack finally set her down on a chair in the kitchen. She watched as he filled a glass of water and gave it to her. She drank half of it before setting it down. Jack took out a rag, wetting it before wiping her face. She wrinkled her nose and shied away.

"Why're you doing that?"

"Cause your face is little messy." He tweaked her nose playfully.

Elsa smiled and let him clean her face.

"Are you hungry? Can you eat something?" He looked concerned; Elsa wondered why.

Elsa nodded, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Okay." He rubbed the back of his neck before turning towards the pantry and opening the door. "Let's see what you have." Elsa heard him rummage around a minute before shouting in triumph. He came out of the pantry, a can in his hand. "I found some chicken noodle soup. I'll heat some up for you. Maybe some tea too."

Elsa watched silently as he opened the can, pouring the contents into a pot. Then he got out a cup and filled it with water, sticking in a packet of mint tea. He placed it in the microwave and turned back to the soup. The microwave began beeping. Jack reached in, yelping as he touched it.

"Too hot."

Elsa waited patiently as the tea cooled and Jack finished cooking the soup. He poured some of the soup into a bowl and grabbed the cup of tea. He set them on the table and pushed her chair towards the table. Elsa dug into the food with vigor. The fragrant tea soothed her throat and the chicken noodle soup just tasted good. She finally finished her meal, feeling full and sleepy. Jack picked her up and carried her to her room, gently setting her on the floor.

"I need to change your bed sheets and clean the floor, okay?"

She nodded and yawned before resting her head on the carpet. She closed her eyes sleepily. The fluttered open again once Jack picked her up, setting her on her newly made bed. He straightened once he set her down and turned.

"Don't leave, Jack!" She sat up in bed.

Jack looked back at her. "I'm not leaving. I'm just going to find a seat so I can sit beside your bed."

"Don't go!" Despite her best efforts, her bottom lips began to quiver.

"Oh, Elsa." Jack could feel his heart breaking at her heart felt pleas. "Fine."

He sat down on the side of her bed. Elsa lunged forward and clung to him. He smiled fondly and placed a hand over her forehead. Elsa sighed when he made his hand cool. It was such a sweet, relieved sigh. A smile tugged at Jack's lips. He hesitantly pulled his shoes off and settled down beside Elsa. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around his waist. She fell asleep within seconds. Jack blushed to think what would happen if Mrs. Bennett came home and found them… like this. But he would never take advantage of Elsa. _Never, ever, ever, ever, ever. _Jack brushed a tendril of hair away from her face. Her skin was so pale, but her cheeks and forehead, beaded with perspiration, were flushed. The dark lines underneath her eyes looked even more prominent. Jack's heart twisted as he looked at his little Elsa. He pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek before moving closer to her.


	24. Thinking of Him

Author's Note; Thank you, Wrathran and gamico the gecko. SO, I assume I'm forgiven for chapter 22? ;) As always, read and review! I appreciate it.

Elsa stirred slightly before sinking back into the cushions with a sigh. She felt warm. Not the suffocating kind of warmth. The wonderful, cozy kind. She remained like that, too weary to get up. Part of her bed shifted and moaned. Elsa's body stiffened. _What?! _She opened her eyes. There was something blue in front of her. It looked like it was made of nylon or cotton. Elsa poked it. It shifted.

"That tickles," Jack murmured.

Elsa gasped, bolting upright. She stared at him with wide blue eyes. "JACK?!"

He flinched. "Don't yell in my ear." He looked rather dazed and sleepy. His hair looked more tousled than usual.

Elsa gasped and scooted away from him. "_What _are you doing here?"

Jack tilted his head slightly. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Jack blushed. "Oh… Okay, I know this looks… weird."

Elsa blinked several times, hoping it was her imagination. Nope, he was still there. "Get. Out."

Jack's blushed deepened and he nearly tripped trying to get out of her bed. He turned back towards her. Elsa watched him with an expression of open shock, slightly tinged with fear.

"Elsa, try to remember?"

She shook her head slightly. "Remember what?" She frowned slightly, trying to recall the memory. She remembered being left at home. Alone. She was sick and miserable. Then Jack came. Elsa frowned. He'd… helped her. "Why?" she whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

Her eyes locked with his. "_Why?"_

"Why _what?"_

"Why'd you help me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Elsa," Jack sighed. "About the other night… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it… about finding another girl. There can't ever be another one. I realized that. I-I know you have secrets and I respect your wish to keep it to yourself. Please, we don't have to date each other, but can we still be friends?"

Elsa bit her lip, breaking away from Jack's gaze. "Jack… I just can't get close to anyone."

"We don't have to be particularly close."

"We've already gotten too close." Elsa blushed. Jack did too.

"Please?"

Elsa sighed. "You didn't say why you helped me."

Jack smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "I helped you because I cared. I still care. Just because we won't ever be close doesn't mean I'll ever stop caring. I started getting worried when you didn't show up at school and I felt… responsible."

Elsa blushed as she realized how she must look. Her hair was probably disheveled, her nose runny. She probably looked disgusting. Elsa wove her fingers together and froze. Her fingers! They were bare. She wasn't planning on a surprise visit from Jack. She gasped and buried her fingers underneath her covers.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"N-nothing. Jack, thank you, but I think you should go."

"Elsa, if you're still mad, I—"

"I'm not mad. I just… I'm not prepared for company. I probably look—"

He studied her face. Elsa blushed underneath her scrutiny. "You look beautiful, Elsa."

"Thank you, Jack. But you _really _need to go. What if Mrs. Bennett comes home and finds we've been home alone?"

Jack flushed. "But you're sick."

"I feel much better now, Jack. Please, you've got to go."

Jack's shoulders slumped. He looked terribly cute when he was pouting. "You sure you're not angry?"

"Positive. I just don't want you to be here when Mrs. Bennett gets home."

Jack sighed. "Okay… but call me if you need anything." He picked up a piece up paper and scrawled his number onto it. "I'll bring you a phone." He disappeared out the door, returning a moment later with a home phone in hand. He frowned as he looked down at her. "You sure you'll be okay?"

She flashed him a reassuring smile. "Positive."

He returned it with his own dazzling smile. Elsa was glad she was sitting down. Then he disappeared out the window. Elsa stumbled out of bed and snatched her gloves from her nightstand, tugging them on just in case. She sighed as she sank back into bed, but she felt too energized to stay in bed for very long. Elsa hopped up and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She snatched a bar of chocolate from the cabinet and began to nibble on it. _Chocolate. _Her thoughts instantly turned towards Jack. _Oh no you don't! _She steered them away and thought about the upcoming math test instead. Then she thought about her tutoring session with Jack. _Nope! _She thought of clothes, which reminded her of laundry, which reminded her of—_Arg! _Elsa put her head under the sink and turned the water on. Elsa dried her hair with a hand towel. How could she always manage to connect her thoughts back to Jack? Elsa heard the door open.

"Elsa! You look better."

Elsa turned towards Anna, offering her a smile. "I'm feeling better."

Anna broke a piece of chocolate off of Elsa's bar. Elsa snatched it back.

"I'm sick, remember?"

Anna stuck out her lowered lip and her pretty turquoise eyes glistened. Elsa rolled her eyes and gave Anna a different chocolate bar. Mrs. Bennett knew how much the girls _loved _chocolate and kept chocolate stashed up in the cabinets.

"So, you okay now?"

Elsa smiled. "Never been better!"

Jessica came in. "Hey, Elsa. Heard you'd come down with somethin'."

"Yeah, but it's all gone now."

Jessica flashed her a smile. "Glad to hear it!" She turned and ran up the stairs.

Anna smiled. "Jessica's totally different than I thought she'd be. In the best way possible, I mean. You know?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, I know."

She thought of the awful home Jessica had come from and how Jack had heroically rescued her. Elsa ducked her head under the sink again, turning it on.

"Elsa, why are you putting your head in the sink?"

"No reason!"


	25. A Pillow Fight

Author's Note: Thank you for all the sweet reviews! They make my day :) They're like my own personal rays of sunshine. Please leave me one after the end of this chapter and tell me what you think!

Elsa sipped at her cup of warm tea and turned back to her book. She loved curling up in a corner with a good book and tea. She heard the front door creak open and assumed it was Mrs. Bennett, back from work. Elsa glanced up from her book, nearly spilling the hot tea over herself.

"Jack?" She stood up, setting the book and tea down on the coffee table. Her gaze roamed downwards. "Jamie? What are you doing back? I thought you were at Dylan's house." Elsa sniffed; a pungent, smoky scent wafted through the air. She wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

Jack's eyes met with hers. His hand was firmly clasped over Jamie's shoulder. "We need to talk."

Elsa frowned in confusion. "About what?"

Jack sighed and bit his lip hesitantly, not making eye contact with her anymore.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Wh-what?" she asked apprehensively.

Jack swallowed. "I was on my way over here and I found Jamie at the park."

"Jamie, you shouldn't be at the park alone!" Elsa scolded.

Jamie snorted. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Is that it?" she prompted.

"I wish," Jack grumbled. "I found him smoking with some older boys."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Jamie?! You… what were you doing there? You were supposed to be at Dylan's!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "There is no Dylan."

Elsa froze, confusion evident in her expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I made him up."

"Aren't you a bit old for imaginary friends?"

"Well, it's not like anyone cares."

"Yes they do, Jamie. I care."

"No you don't, or else you would know that there's no Dylan."

"Jamie, I do care."

"No, you don't! You just do what you needed to do to live here! That's all. You just pretend to care because you need somewhere to live!" He stomped upstairs.

Elsa flinched when a door from upstairs slammed close. Elsa stood rooted to the spot, trembling. She finally crumpled to the floor, burying her face into her hands.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Jack murmured.

Elsa shook her head, her face still buried in her hands. She wanted to tell him it was alright. She inhaled deeply, trying to get a grip on her emotions. Elsa looked up, meeting his gaze.

"What was he smoking?"

"Crack."

Elsa frowned in confusion.

"Street slang for cocaine."

Elsa paled. "How did he…"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"He's so young."

"I know."

Elsa bit back a sob, her eyes filling with tears. She hugged herself tightly.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Jack apologized again, kneeling beside her.

Elsa sniffed. "It's o-okay."

Jack hesitantly stroked her hair. Elsa inhaled and exhaled, trying to bar her emotions. A few silent tears slipped out of her eyes.

Jack hated that he'd made Elsa cry. He brushed a tear from her pale cheek. Elsa hid her face in her hands. He hadn't wanted to tell her about Jamie, but she had to know.

"Oh, Jack," she sobbed.

His heart twisted painfully. "It's okay," he murmured. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her head against his chest.

"I'm a monster," she whispered.

Jack stiffened. "No, you're not."

"How could I have let this happen to Jamie?"

"It's not something you could've prevented?"

"No? Jack, he needs love and attention. Both of his parents work and Jamie's left to his own devices." Elsa hastily wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "I could've helped…"

Jack sighed. "You can't change the past, Elsa. Only the future."

Elsa slowly leaned into Jack and he began thinking about his future and what it would entail.

Mr. Bennett came home before his wife did. Jack had taken it upon himself to explain what had happened, sparing Elsa of the burden. Mr. Bennett's expression slowly morphed from shock into frustration and, finally, into sorrow. Mr. Bennett grumbled something about having a talk with Jamie and went upstairs. Jack was still kind of mad at the kid for what he'd said about Elsa, but decided to let it pass. Mrs. Bennett came home and her husband pulled her aside for a long talk. Elsa was still curled up on the couch. It looked like she wanted to be left alone. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Jack wished her could help her through this. He felt so helpless. Jack trudged up the stairs, creaking the door open to Jamie's room. Jamie was at his desk, furiously scribbling something.

"Hey," Jack murmured.

"Go away."

Jack was surprised Jamie and Elsa weren't related by blood. "What'cha drawing?" Jack leaned over Jamie's shoulder. It looked like a very angry winged lizard.

"It's a magma dragon. They live underneath the earth's crust. They use volcanoes when they need to surface."

"Oh really?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. And they spew molten lava instead of fire." Jamie turned to him, his amber eyes bright. "You wanna see my acid dragon?" he asked, with such innocent enthusiasm that Jack wondered if Jamie realized the gravity of the situation.

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

Jamie rolled back his desk chair and reached underneath his desk before pulling out a piece of paper. This dragon was a vivid lime green with rows a jagged spikes on its back and a curling tail.

"Does this one spew… vomit?"

Jamie laughed and shook his head, as if Jack were the dumbest simpleton he'd ever seen. "No! It spews acid. Hence the name acid dragon."

"Wow, hence is a pretty big word for such a small kid." Jack mussed Jamie's hair.

Jamie scowled at him. "I'm not a kid! I'm only six years away from legally being an adult. And I know big words because I read. A lot."

Jack laughed. "Only six years, huh?"

"Yep, and in exactly… 28 days is my birthday."

"Are you going to have a birthday party?"

"Yep. It's going to be medieval themed. Mom can buy sparkling grape juice and we'll drink it in wine glasses—I mean goblets."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like you've gotten it all worked out."

"Yup!"

Jack surveyed Jamie's room. The avocado-colored walls were cluttered with maps and posters of dragons and dinosaurs. Books, robots, nerf darts, and Legos were scattered across the wooden floor. Jack casually picked up a skate board.

"You've got some cool stuff in here."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, this is usually where I hang out." His voice saddened.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

Jamie stood up and casually looked through his telescope, feigning nonchalance. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, nothing." Jamie sighed and sank onto his bed. "It's just that—"

"What?"

"Nah, it's stupid."

Jack jumped onto Jamie's bed, bouncing Jamie high into the air and eliciting a giggle from him. "Come on, bro, we're cool. You can say whatever's on your mind."

"It's just that… no one cares about me anymore!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, whenever I want to do something, everyone's just too busy for me!" He flopped onto his bed dejectedly, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Jamie sat up and smiled. "I've always wanted to have a pillow fight."

Jack smirked. "A pillow fight, huh?"

He bobbed his head eagerly and began talking about how he wasn't allowed to go to sleepovers and how Elsa and Anna were too boring to participate in pillow fights. Jack picked up a pillow, deciding actions spoke louder than words. He hit Jamie on the head. Jamie abruptly stopped talking, scowling at Jack.

"You'll pay for that, you miscreant! Foul beast!"

Jamie picked up a pillow and began hitting Jack. Jack laughed and hit him back, knocking him down in one blow. Jamie was back on his feet in an instant. Sometime during their pillow fight, Jamie exchanged his pillow for a foam nerf sword. Jamie plunged the sword into Jack's stomach.

"I have slayed the mighty ice dragon!"

"Oh no!" Jack rolled onto the floor. "I'm dying! Ahh!" He put the back of his hand to his forehead for dramatic flair.

"Huzzah! I am victorious!" Jamie yelled. He opened his arms wide, nerf sword still in hand. He accidentally knocked over his lamp. "Oops."

Jack began to stumble upwards and stuck out his hands in front of him. "The mighty ice dragon has come back to life as a… zombie ice dragon!"

"No fair! Dragons don't turn into zombies!" Jamie grabbed a nerf gun and held it in front of him. "Now, stay back! I'm warning you."

"You can't kill the living dead!" Jack moaned.

"Fine!" Jamie started whacking Jack with the nerf sword.

"Ow! Hey, no fair! Cheater!"

"You," Jamie grunted as he swung the nerf sword, "cheated… first!"

Jack scrambled across the room. A silver cylinder caught his eyes. Jack snagged it. A lightsaber! With a flick of his wrist he 'activated' it. Jack blocked Jamie's next strike. "Ha ha!"

"Have at thee, villain!"

Jack blocked another strike. Jamie's door squeaked open.

"Jamie, we need to talk to you." Mrs. Bennett entered the room.

Jamie's shoulders slumped. "But I was in the middle of this epic sword battle with Jack!"

"You'll have to continue it later."

Jamie frowned and Jack could see he was about to say something sarcastic.

"You'd better listen to your mom, Jamie."

Jamie huffed. "Fine."

Mrs. Bennett mouthed a 'thank you' Jack's way. Jack smiled and nodded. Mrs. Bennett and Jamie walked downstairs.

"That was really nice of you, Jack."

Jack looked up. Elsa was leaning against the door. He shrugged and flashed her a smile. "It's what I do."

Jack sat on Jamie's bed. Elsa walked into the room and sat next to him.

"You're really good with Jamie."

Jack smiled. "He's a sweet kid. I think he's a bit misguided… but he is nice."

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when she leaned against him. Jack stayed with her a few more minutes before standing up.

"Sorry, Elsa, but I really need to go."

Elsa stood up with him. "Will you come back?"

Jack smiled. "Of course, Jamie and I have to finish that sword fight."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And is Jamie the only one you want to see?"

Jack winked. "Maybe…"

He ran down the stairs, Elsa close behind him. He stopped abruptly at the front door and turned to face her. His hand went around the back of her neck and he pulled her to him, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek, just so she knew Jamie wasn't actually the only one he wanted to see. He turned to leave, but Elsa snagged his collar, holding him in place. She softly placed a kiss on his cheek. Jack smiled at her, feeling a blush warm his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"I'll see you later."

Elsa smiled. "See you later."


	26. A Budding Relationship

Author's Note: Oh, Abbi, I'm so sorry you dog died! Our family has dogs and they're like part of the family. I'm glad I was able to help. I'll be praying for you! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Jack smiled when he caught sight of Elsa. She was headed towards the bus. He snuck behind her and grabbed her sides. Elsa let out a giggle, but turned around to hit Jack in the arm.

"Jack!" She glared at him, though Jack sensed there wasn't any real anger behind it.

He smirked at her. "Remember when you said you weren't ticklish?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but a small smile curved her lips. "I have to go home, Jack."

"It'll save time if I drive you."

Elsa sighed. "But you're so annoying, I'm not sure it's worth the time I save." She smiled playfully.

"Well, you leave me no other choice."

Jack picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He decided he rather liked doing that.

"Jack!" Elsa squealed. "There are people looking at us."

"Great!"

"_Jack!_" She hissed. "I'm going to corner you in a dark alley and _murder_ you, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Jack chuckled. "And I look forward to seeing you alone in a dark alley."

Jack deposited Elsa into the passenger seat, buckling her in and shutting the door before she could change her mind. Her face was a bright pink. Jack thought pink looked nice on her. He smiled as he sat in the driver's seat. Jack paused.

"Hey, Elsa?"

She had her arms crossed and didn't look too happy about being kidnapped. "What?" she huffed.

Jack thought about the pure delight Elsa gave him whenever he saw her and began to wonder how to return the favor. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Is there anything you've wanted to do?"

Elsa frowned. "Of course. Most people want things."

"Like what?"

Elsa's eyes dimmed. "My parents."

Jack's blue eyes widened. He didn't mean to go down there. He frowned and tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Elsa, I'm sorry." He didn't say anything for several moments. "I was wondering… if there's something _I _could do. For you."

Elsa offered him a gentle smile. "You've already done so much. Like helping Jessica."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't do it for _you, _per se. I would've done it anyway."

Elsa smiled fondly. "I know."

"But I want to do something _specifically _for you."

"Wow, Jack. You're vocabulary has expanded to Latin and you _did _take me to that chocolate place."

"But that was to celebrate my good grades."

Elsa tilted her head curiously to one side. "Why do you want to do something for me, Jack?"

Jack smiled shyly. "Well, there's a few reasons."

"Name one."

"I… like seeing you happy."

Elsa's eyebrows raised.

"What? Didn't you want an honest answer?"

Elsa nodded. "I did I just… wasn't expecting it."

"I've answered your question, now it's your turn."

Elsa turned towards him. "Well, you know what I've always wanted to do?"

"Nope, that's why I'm asking."

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "I've always wanted to get my ears pierced."

"Really? You realize you're pretty whether they're pierced or not, right?"

Elsa shrugged and sank back into her seat. "You asked."

"Alright, ear piercing place we go… Where do you even get that stuff done?"

"I heard you can do it at Claire's?"

"Wheres?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's antics, but smiled. "It's off of 10th. Next to the new Target."

"Alright, to _Claire's _we go." Jack started the car and began driving. "So, what color of earrings do you want?"

"Maybe blue?"

"Blue would look nice on you. Blue it is."

Elsa's eyes widened in realization. "Jack, you are _not _paying for it."

"Oh, yeah? Make me." Jack smirked.

"Pay for it?"

"No. Make me _not _pay for it."

"Jack, you paid for the chocolate."

"But I want to do something for _you._"

"Jack, that's very sweet but—"

"You're breaking my heart, Elsa." He clutched his chest.

"How can you break a heart if you don't have one?" Elsa giggled.

"Ouch. And I do _too _have a heart."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're just in denial."

"I am _not!_ Crocodiles are in da' Nile; I'm right here."

Elsa laughed. "That was _soo _lame."

"Well, you're the one who laughed."

"I was just being polite."

"I don't want your politeness."

"Fine, I won't laugh anymore." Elsa smiled.

Jack smiled back at her. "Don't you dare."

He pulled to a stop in the parking lot, opening Elsa's door for her. He walked her into the store, holding the door open for her. A little tinkling bell signaled their arrival. A young woman behind the counter smiled at them. She had her blonde hair stuffed in a messy bun and bright eye shadow.

"Hi! Welcome to Claire's. Tell me if you need anything."

Jack smiled. "Hi, I was wondering if I could get my ears pierced." Jack paused, his eyes wide. "I meant she. _She _wanted to get her ears pierced."

Elsa nudged him in the ribs. "You sure you don't want to?"

Jack stuck his tongue out. "Eww. No."

The lady interrupted their bantering. "Well, please sit here miss and I'll be back in a moment."

Elsa sat down on a high chair next to the window. The woman came back with a little plastic clip. On the inside was a little needle. Jack paled and clutched Elsa's hand.

"Are you _sure _this is safe?"

"Positive. I've done this _so _many times before," the woman assured him, pulling back some of her hair to reveal an ear with multiple piercings.

The woman took out an alcohol wipe and wiped the ends of Elsa's ears. Elsa's grip on his hand tightened.

"Hey, Elsa, want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Her eyes locked with his and her voice sounded slightly strained.

Jack sent her a reassuring squeeze. "How about twenty questions?"

"Sure. You go first," she squeaked.

The woman snagged a pen from her pocket and drew a little point on Elsa's ear. Jack's grip on Elsa tightened. He wasn't feeling so well.

"What's… your middle name?"

"Annette."

Jack smiled. "Pretty name."

"Yours?"

"Frost."

Elsa smiled. "Frost? So it's Jack _Frost_?" she giggled.

The woman took out the clip. "And which earrings do you want, ma'm?"

Elsa selected a pair of icy blue crystals. "What's your… dad's name?"

"My dad left when I was… about eight."

This time, Elsa squeezed him reassuringly. "I'm so sorry, Jack, I had no idea."

"It's okay."

The woman put the clip next to Elsa's ear. She squeezed it quickly. Elsa whimpered and her grip on Jack's hand tightened. Jack flinched as the woman moved to Elsa's left ear. His body went rigid and he clenched his jaw tightly. He wanted to yell at her and make her stop hurting Elsa. Elsa inhaled sharply, steeling herself. The woman squeezed the clip again. She made quick work a clipping the earrings in.

"There we go. All done. You'll have to keep your earrings in for a few days to make sure it stays pierced. Do you want one?" The woman offered Elsa a lollipop.

Elsa snatched one and bit into it. Jack paid for the earrings and left with Elsa. He slid into the driver's seat.

"Does it hurt?"

Elsa shrugged. "A little."

"How much?"

Elsa frowned. "Like a really painful shot."

"Well, we'd better go get smoothies then."

"Smoothies?"

"Yep." Jack pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest Smoothie King.

"Jack, this is really unnecessary."

"Nonsense!"

"I can pay for it."

Jack smiled. "Of that, I have no doubt."

Elsa laughed. "Come one, Mr. Fancy Pants! Just let me pay!"

Jack remembered their conversation during the tutoring session. "My pants aren't any fancier than yours, just like yours aren't any smarter than mine."

He lead Elsa into the shop.

"You _have _to let me pay for you."

"Why?"

"My birthday is coming."

Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How old are you turning?"

Jack smiled. "I'm going to be 25."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Liar."

"I did _not _lie. I _am _going to be 25… eventually. And my birthday_ is _coming up!"

"When?"

"December 31st."

"That's eight months away."

"Well, it _is _coming up."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"_Please, _Elsa."

She sighed. "Just this once."

Jack smiled in triumph. Elsa caught a raspberry puree and he got banana. They seated themselves at a table in the corner. Jack watched her drink the smoothie with obvious relish and sighed.

"What?" Elsa asked.

He smiled mysteriously. "Nothing."

Elsa rolled her eyes and finished her smoothie.

"Y'know, you look really pretty when you're drinking a smoothie."

Elsa's head shot up. She raised an eyebrow. "Just when I'm drinking a smoothie?"

"Nope, all the time." Jack was rewarded with a pretty blush from Elsa.

"Jack, I thought we were _just _going to be friends."

"And we still are, see?" He drew a line in the middle of the table. "I am _clearly _in the friend zone or else…"

"Or else what?" she prompted.

A vision of him kissing her then and there passed through his mind. Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "N-never mind."

Elsa blushed too and ducked down to quickly finish her smoothie. She finished and tossed the cup away. Jack drove her home _very_ slowly. He didn't seem to be in any hurry. Finally, he parked in front of her house.

"Thanks for... tonight."

"My pleasure," he replied. "It's always nice to spend time with you."

Before she could respond, Jack got out of the car and pulled the door open for her. He walked with her to the door.

"I bit you adieu, madam." He bowed with flourish.

Elsa giggled. "Where's all this coming from? Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

Jack rose, his eyes twinkling. "Not nearly enough."

Elsa blushed. "Bye, Jack."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" he exclaimed.

Elsa giggled and shut the door.


	27. Apathetic

Author's Note: Well, I'm glad I was able to help, Abbi. I know from experience how much pets mean to a family! And thank you, Christa, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. And you too gamico the gecko! Good luck with your school and stuff ;) I have a tendency to get really busy during the school year too. And a big thanks to everyone else who reviewed :) Please leave me some more feedback at the end of this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks!

"Guess who?" Elsa heard a deep, silky voice behind her. Her back was pressed against his chest and his hand covered her eyes, sending tingles of awareness through her body.

"Jack." Elsa smiled.

He uncovered her eyes. "How'd you know?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, giving him the are-you-serious look. "You and Anna are virtually the only people I know. And you're definitely not Anna."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you can tell the difference between myself and Anna. Probably do to all my manliness."

"Or Anna's femininity."

"You're insulting my manliness?" He clutched his chest. "I'm hurt, Elsa."

Elsa giggled and nudged him. "Don't you have health for your next class?" Jack had switched his electives after that little incident where Elsa got stuck in his trunk.

He casually draped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, but I thought I'd walk you—"

"Yoo-hoo!"

Jack stiffened and murmured something under his breath.

"Jackie!" a shrill voice called.

Jack pressed his lips into a line and didn't look behind him. Elsa craned her neck, trying to find the source of the voice.

"There you are!" A girl sprinted to them, her high heels clacking noisily. Elsa thought she looked pretty. She had a warm tan and bleached blond hair, coiled in curls. Her bright blue eyes were edged in eyeliner. She batted her long, mascara-coated lashes. "It was almost like you were trying to run away from me." She stuck out her plump lower lip in a pout.

"I, uh, didn't hear you coming," Jack replied, still not making eye contact with her.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked.

The girl sneered. "Funny, I was about to ask the same thing."

Jack let out a long sigh. "No one."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about me or her?"

A smile graced his lips. "Her, of course. Silly girl," he murmured before brushing his lips against her forehead.

Elsa ducked her head and blushed, feathering her fingers across the area Jack had kissed.

"So, you weren't at the party," she continued.

Elsa sighed as she wished that stereotype didn't exist.

"Maybe I didn't want to go."

"_You _didn't want to go to a party?"

"I was preoccupied." Jack smirked down at Elsa.

"Oh… Oh!" she shrieked.

Jack blushed. "Not like _that!" _he hissed.

"So, Jackie here is dating you, hon?" the girl asked Elsa.

"We're not dating!" he exclaimed.

"Could've fooled me," she muttered.

"We're not," he grumbled.

"Well, since you're so adamant about _not _being a couple, then I suppose you available?"

Elsa pressed her lips into a thin line, feeling bitter jealous swell within her. She tried to suppress the feeling, telling herself Jack needed to move on.

"No. I'm not."

Relief overwhelmed her so suddenly, she couldn't stop a sigh of relief escaping from her lips.

Jack turned towards her, smirking. "Is that relief I hear, Elsa?"

Elsa blushed. She wasn't supposed to be encouraging him! "Not at all."

"Whatever you say."

The girl cleared her throat loudly. "But you're… _single?_"

"Single? I wouldn't say that. More like… reserved."

"Well, you're either with someone or you're single. You're single."

"Am not."

The girl grabbed the lapels of his jacket, stopping him in his tracks. "Yes, you are or I wouldn't do this!" She tilted her head up, lips puckered.

Jack grimaced and stretched his neck higher. He was probably thankful for his height. The sight was quite comical. Elsa probably would've laughed, if she wasn't so angry at the girl's audacity. Jack took her by the shoulders, holding her back.

"I am not single."

"Prove it!" she sniffed.

"Fine."

Jack turned towards Elsa. Her gasp was muffled by Jack's lips. Her breath hitched while shockwaves of lightning spread through her body, as if his lips were electrified. His lips were soft and Elsa vaguely tasted mint. Her body was pulled against his. Elsa's whole body was frozen in shock. Jack's arm was around her waist as he pushed her backwards until she was pressed between him and the lockers. His other hand was shoved through her hair, gently angling her head to one side. Elsa's heart felt light. It fluttered inside her ribcage. She found it impossible to breath. Her knees became wobbly, the weight of her body suddenly too much for them to support. Jack's grip on her waist tightened. Then he suddenly let her go. Elsa gasped for air and fell back against the lockers, sinking to the floors. She dreamily looked at Jack, a shaky sigh escaping her lips. He was incredibly handsome. Gorgeous, in fact.

A loud 'hump' brought Elsa crashing back down to earth, and her heart with it. The blonde girl plunked her hands and on hip and waddled away, as fast as her tight skirt and 12 inch heels would allow. Jack had used her. She felt herself crumbling from the inside out.

"Elsa?" Jack's hand reached down to caress her face.

"Get away from me." Elsa could feel tears brimming in her eyes. If she merely blinked, they'd be pouring down her cheeks, but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. She couldn't let him know how much he'd hurt her. She thought, for the duration of the kiss, that he was _actually _kissing her. She could no longer think Anna was naïve when she agreed to go to the dance with Hans. After all, she'd just fallen into the same hole. She was no better. _Foolish girl. _She stood up, ignoring Jack's hand and him along with it. She glared at him icily, her forget-me-not blue eyes still filling with tears, before abruptly turning away.

"Elsa!"

She quickened her pace. She didn't think she could look at him again without bursting into tears. Unknowingly, Elsa had slowly revealed her heart to him. And he'd taken advantage of her. She clenched her frigid hands and shoved them deep into her pockets. Elsa could feel his footsteps quickening. Elsa practically sprinted to the girl's bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. She sank to the floor with a cry of anguish. She shamefully hid her face in her hands. How could she be so foolish? Elsa finally unleashed her uncontrollably sobs. The noise echoed pitifully around the empty bathroom. Ice crept along the floor and walls, coating the mirrors in frost. Elsa wasn't aware of what she was doing and at that moment, she didn't care.


	28. Anger Over Sorrow

Author's Note: Yes, I _know _that wasn't the happiest of chapters, but I'll try and make up for it! Thanks for the reviews and please leave more. Thank you!

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, slowing her sobs. Elsa hastily wiped at her cold, pale cheek with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes for several seconds, reigning in her powers and her emotions along with them. The bell had rung a few minutes ago. If she hurried, she could make it to her next class. She turned back to look at the still frozen bathroom. Surely it'd raise a few eyebrows, but they'd pass it off as a prank, Elsa was sure of it. And surely no one could trace it back to her. She swallowed, bolstering her courage. Her hand trembled as she reached up and unlocked the door. She swung the door open wide. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have an energy left to deal with him. The tardy bell rang. Elsa grimaced. More detention. She raced down the halls, making her way towards her next class.

As Elsa got ready for school the next morning, she briefly considered feigning illness, but decided against it. She couldn't stay home _every _time Jack gave her trouble. She inhaled deeply and snagged her bags on the way out the door. She knew it was foolish to expect she could avoid Jack the _entire _day. But that didn't stop her from hoping.

Elsa had her hood on. It made her feel more protected. And it prevented her from trying to sneak glances of Jack from the corner of her eye. Jack kept on looking her way, but she made it a point to ignore him. She never _really _liked him anyway. He was just a temporary crush. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Her heart still twisted painfully every time he glanced her way or vice versa. She wasn't some object he could use. He knew that she didn't welcome his advances and that they weren't going to take their relationship seriously. And yet, he still did it. If she thought about it long enough, she could persuade herself that there was passion in that kiss and possibly tenderness. The thought seemed to reduce the pain in her heart, marginally. It hurt that he considered her just another girl fallen prey to his charms, but why wouldn't he? That's exactly what she was. Elsa let out a hefty sigh and earnestly tried to pay attention.

The bell finally rang. She had two whole periods where she didn't have to see Jack. Elsa rushed to her locker. Jack didn't even try to pursue her. Her heart sank and lightened at the same time, if that was possible. Suddenly, Elsa ran into someone, knocking them flat on their back.

"Oh, excuse me," she murmured, offering the girl a hand.

The girl looked up through her pale blond curls. "You," she spat, her eyes narrowing. A clawed hand grasped her wrist.

Elsa flinched as the long pink finger nails dug into her skin. The girl stood up, unsteady at first due to her enormous heels.

"You took him," she hissed.

"No, I didn't. We're not even—"

"You!"

Elsa fell silent, her eyebrows rising.

"This is the girl you were telling us about?" a petite brunette asked.

Elsa suppressed a sigh. Perfect. She had the whole pack a lipstick-wearing hyenas with her.

"Yep. You should have _seen _her and Jack. She doesn't even deserve him."

Elsa felt another twinge of jealousy.

A smile crept across her blood-red lips. "You know what'd be fun?" the blonde asked. "What if we leave Matthews a surprise in his locker?"

"Josiah Matthews?" asked one.

"Yeah…"

"Excuse me, I need to go to science," Elsa piped up.

The blonde smirked. "Well, princess, you _are_ an all A's student. I think you could use a break from school."

Her hand latched onto Elsa's wrist. Elsa yanked it away, but all it did was make her grip Elsa tighter.

"Look, Jack and I aren't really even friends anymore."

The girl chuckled. "Oh no, you're much more than friends."

"No, actually—"

"Open the locker for me, Melissa."

Elsa cleared her throat. She was _not _going to be stuffed into a locker by a bunch of prissy girls who were scared to chip their nail polish. Elsa bolted, only to be grabbed by a dozen other hands. She grunted as she twisted and turned, trying to free herself from the pack of clawed vultures. She slapped one in the face. The girl paused, an expression of shock pasted to her pretty, makeup-caked face. Elsa struggled against the sheer number of females crowding around her. She shoved another down. The girls quickly grew more vicious, fighting Elsa nail and tooth. She wasn't sure how, but Elsa suddenly found herself stuffed into a locker.

"Nighty-night, princess."

The locker slammed shut. Elsa tilted her head back and groaned. This was not on her agenda.

She tried calling for help, to little avail. Elsa sighed with relief when the next period was over. Surely the student would open his locker and help her out. The locker did open. Elsa looked up. She recognized his broad face and bushy eyebrows immediately. It seemed like ages ago when he'd shoved her. Elsa briefly remembered her relationship with Jack then. So new and unfamiliar. An ugly grin crept across the boy's face and he slammed the locker shut. He no doubt remembered pushing her down. And Jack punching him. Elsa sighed and sank down to the bottom of the locker. Would he leave her in here to rot? Elsa sank lower. The locker was cramped and musky, smelling like old food and sweaty shoes. Elsa grimaced and began breathing through her mouth. She heard the bell ring several times, signaling the beginning and end of various periods. Her body was uncomfortably crammed into the locker. Her legs were tightly sandwiched in between her body and the locker. She groaned, wincing as she stood up. Her legs were so stiff, it hurt to move. She stood up for at least one period before sitting back down again. The locker was stuffy. Elsa swiped beads of sweat from her damp forehead.

"Elsa!"

Her body stiffened. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Elsa, you here?" he called.

Elsa bit her lip. She never wanted to rely on Jack again. With one call, she could escape her smelly cell. _No, I'll die before I accept help from him, _she thought. Her fingernails dug into her palms with determination. His calls for her eventually got fainter until they were a mere echo. Elsa heart rate picked up as she realized tomorrow was Saturday. No one would be coming to school. She'd be stuck in the locker for the weekend. She stopped breathing momentarily. It was just the weekend. It wasn't like she needed food or water for two days. Then she wandered when she'd take a restroom break. _Eww… Alright, I'm getting out. _Without _calling for Jack. _She tugged off her glove and hesitantly splayed her palm on the locker door. In a minute it was frozen solid. She swung her fist back and punched it.

"Ow," she muttered, nursing her hand.

Apparently, things didn't break easily _just _because they'd become frozen. Elsa sighed, wishing movies didn't portray things so unrealistically. She sighed and leaned against the side of the locker. Eventually, school ended. There was a rush of kids heading out of the school. Elsa called for help multiple times, but they were all so absorbed in their own world and it was hard to be heard of the din of slamming lockers and noisy laughter. She hit the locker until her knuckles were sore and stinging. Elsa glanced down at them. Probably bleeding. Eventually, the rush of teens slowed to a trickle. The boy with bushy eyebrows never returned to his locker. Elsa kicked the side of the locker. She'd surely die if she didn't get to stretch her legs soon. She heard movement outside of the locker. Elsa stood up stiffly, groaning.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Who said that?" someone replied. His voice creaked like rusting hinges; it sounded like an elderly man.

"Please help me!"

"Are you that ghost them fellers were talkin' 'bout?"

"No! I'm not a ghost. I'm trapped."

"Well, where are ya trapped? I don't see ya?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"Here!

"_Where?"_

It took several minutes for the man to find Elsa, his hearing wasn't what it used to be. He promised to return with the keys. Elsa heard him return, but he didn't go to her locker.

"I'm over here!"

"Who said that?"

"Me!"

"Are you that ghost I heard them fellers talkin' 'bout?"

Elsa groaned. It took about an hour and several failed attempts, but he finally got the keys and unlocked the locker.

"Thank you," she sighed as she stepped out.

"Anytime, Miss."

He hobbled away, mumbling something incoherent about ghosts. Elsa inhaled the pure, crisp air outside, thankful for the lack of odorous gym socks. She was still stiff and moved like a plastic Barbie doll. It was a _long _three miles home. She held her aching back and knocked at the door, too stiff to get the key from under the door mat.

"Elsa!"

Anna flew into her arms. Elsa groaned, her legs protesting against the additional weight she supported, but she hugged Anna back. Anna finally stepped back, leading Elsa into the house.

"Jack called us. He said he looked for you, but couldn't find you anywhere. Everyone was so worried! Hurry, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett are deciding whether or not to call the police."

Elsa felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe she should've accepted Jack's help.

"HEY, ELSA'S HOME!" Anna shouted.

The three Bennetts came rushing to the front door. In a matter of minutes Elsa was seated with a hot cup of tea. They didn't ask what had happened and she didn't offer.

"We absolutely must call Jack! He was hysterical," Mrs. Bennett exclaimed.

Elsa snorted. "I'm _sure _he was."

Mrs. Bennett sent Elsa a quizzical look, but otherwise ignored the sarcasm. "He'll want to talk to you."

Elsa paled. "I don't really feel like talking… to him."

"Elsa," Mrs. Bennett scolded, "that's the _least _you can do. He's been searching for you for _hours_." And with that, Mrs. Bennett dialed in his number and handed the phone to Elsa.

"DID YOU FIND HER?" Elsa held the phone back from her ear.

"Yep," she replied.

Jack fell silent for a moment. "Where _were _you?!"

"Oh, you know. Here, there," she replied nonchalantly. Elsa began heading up towards her room, grunting as she took each step.

"_Elsa._"

He sounded angry, but he also sounded… anguished. Pained. _Well, he should be. Now he known how I feel. _

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?"

"This isn't a time to mess around, Elsa."

"Well, at least I don't mess around _with _people," she hissed, injecting as much venom into that single sentence as possible.

Elsa could practically hear him flinch. He sighed. "Elsa… I'm sorry."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "I'm _sorry?! _You think you can apologize for two years with two words, is that it? You know, you've ignored me, acted like I was invisible, for the two entire years I know you. And then, suddenly, you decide to start talking to me. And then you…" Elsa bit back a sob. "Is this sort of _game _to you, Jack? Why—" She choked back another sob, unable to finish the sentence.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," he sighed dejectedly, "I think we need to talk about this in person."

"Anything you have to say, you can say _right now."_

"Elsa, I want to explain what happened _in person. _This is important."

"Ya think?" she replied bitterly.

"Look, are you going to listen or not."

"Oh, I'm listening."

"Well then, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at about 11am."

"We're going to do this via—"

"See you then."

"JACKSON FROST OVERLAND!"

She heard him hang up on the other end. She looked down at the phone, covered in a sheen of ice. She threw it against her wall and flung herself onto her bed, finding that anger was much easier to deal with than sorrow.


	29. Trust Me

Author's Note: Thank you to all the wonderful guests, Geminiagate, Abbi, wintersnowdayx, and K. Rodriguez 13 for your wonderful reviews! I was actually uncertain about that last chapter and didn't think I was going to write today, until I looked at the reviews. They really do make a difference! Please leave me some more at the end of this chapter. Thanks!

WARNING:

Long chapter!

Jack felt his stomach tie into knots as he pulled into the Bennett's driveway. He rubbed the back of his neck. He still felt like a jerk for what he did to her, but he still didn't think he could've stopped himself. He remembered the way her hair felt, how it shimmered in the light as he tilted her head. He felt shivers run up his spine at the thought. Her lips… they were sweeter and softer than he thought they'd be. And not only did she smell like mint and chocolate, but she tasted like it too. Jack had to pause at the door and wipe the silly grin off his face. He did his best to control his blushing as Mrs. Bennett opened the door.

"Jackson! Come in."

Jack handed her a bouquet of lilies. "I brought some flowers."

"Oh, that's _so _sweet! Let me put them in water. Elsa's upstairs getting ready."

Jack sighed. If only Elsa was as fond of him as her foster mother was. He trudged up the stairs, pausing briefly before knocking at her door. The door swung open. Elsa glared at him icily.

"Jackson Fr—oo!" she squealed as she was yanked back into the room.

Anna replaced Elsa in the door way. Anna waved her hands back and forth saying, "You didn't see anything," before slamming the door in his face. "She's not ready!" came Anna's muffled cries from inside. "Now, Elsa, sit!"

He heard more commotion from inside and sighed. He knocked on Jamie's room. The door swung open.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed before tackling him in a bear hug.

_If only Elsa was as fond of me as her _brother _is. _Jack smiled down at him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just got this _awesome _new Bionicle, wanna see?"

"Sure, buddy."

Jamie practically dragged Jack into the room, plucking a toy from his bed. It was some sort of… freaky creature with beady red eyes, a gaping white mouth, and rows of golden spines along its back.

"This is Irnakk. He's super rare. Wanna hold him?"

Jamie shoved the toy into Jack's hands and left Jack to cradle the toy while Jamie whipped out some of his new pictures of dragons. Then Jamie revealed a plaque he'd gotten for completing an engineering class at the university.

"Wow." Jack took the plaque from him. "So _this _is the stuff you scrape off your tooth."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "No!"

"Hey, have your sword skills gotten rusty since last time?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Jamie had a sword in his hands in an instant. "Nope!"

He charged at Jack, only for Jack to roll out of the way. Jack picked up the lightsaber and disarmed him in one fluid move.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Fine," he huffed, tossing the lightsaber aside.

He tackled Jamie. Jamie had Jack in a very poor headlock when Mrs. Bennett opened the door.

"Jamie!" she scolded.

"It's alright, ma'm. I provoked him," Jack explained with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah! He insulted my swordsmanship!"

Mrs. Bennett smiled. "Well, Elsa's ready when you are, Jack."

Jack was on his feet in an instant, almost tripping over himself. "Oh, that's great!"

He followed Mrs. Bennett downstairs, gaping openly at a frowning, but beautiful Elsa. She wore a pretty sky-blue sweater and black leggings. She had cute black boots on, lined with fur at the top. She had replaced her normal gloves with black leather ones. Her hair glistened, catching the sunlight, as it cascaded over her shoulder in a pretty braid. She had on light makeup with faint blush, mascara, and pale pink lip gloss, making her lips shimmer. Jack thought he'd better haul her away and marry her before someone else decided to. Jack swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"H-hi, Elsa," he stuttered, his cheeks burning.

She crossed her arms and glared at him icily. Jack sighed. She was so pretty when she was mad, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling brightly. Jack strode over to her and gently touched his hand to the small of her back. Elsa stiffened, so Jack reluctantly withdrew.

"Ready?" he asked.

Elsa looked up at him and he saw something else within her blue depths besides anger. "No," she whispered, suddenly fearful.

Jack's expression softened and he squeezed her hand before withdrawing. "Come on." He held the door open for her.

Elsa inhaled deeply, bolstering her courage before she walked out of the house. He walked with her to his convertible, opening the door for her. She quickly buckled herself. As Jack drove, she began to twist the end of her sweater nervously. Where could Jack be taking her? What would he do? He had a tendency to be unpredictable at times. Jack eyed her sweater, twisted around her fingers.

"I won't hurt you, Elsa."

"You already have," she whispered.

He quickly turned back to the road, his face an unreadable mixture of emotions. Elsa swallowed and turned towards the window, watching the passing scenery.

"So… where are we going?" she murmured.

"Trust me," he replied, his expression stoic.

Elsa clenched her jaw, suppressing the urge to yell at him that he had to earn her trust. She let out an irritated huff turned back towards the window. He finally pulled into the parking lot of a big warehouse, painted in bold white letter that read _Ice Center. _Elsa turned towards him, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

"You'll see."

He helped her out of his car and led her inside. Elsa felt the temperature drop a few degrees inside. It felt… refreshing. As summer approached, the heat had intensified. The air felt blissfully cold on her skin. They were in a room with benches. On one wall was a huge window, revealing the ice skating rink.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, worry tinging her voice.

Jack turned to her, two orange bracelets in hand. "What?"

"I don't skate."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "_You _don't skate?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I don't."

"Have you ever been ice-skating?"

"No."

"Roller-skating?"

"Twice."

"Trust me, you'll love ice-skating."

Elsa grimaced at that phrase. _Trust me. _She glanced warily at the ice-skating rink. When she was younger, she'd fallen while roller-skating and sprained her arm badly. Elsa didn't tell her parents, thinking it wasn't that serious. Several days later, she'd gone roller-skating again with a different group a friend and fell, spraining the same arm. Then she'd had to have her arm stiffly bandaged for two weeks. She hadn't been roller-skating since and ice-skating was out of the question. "I'm not skating."

"But I just paid for your ticket."

"Well, too bad," Elsa huffed.

"You're going to have to sit for two _hours _and watch me have fun on the ice."

"So be it."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you."

Elsa raised a slender eyebrow. "What kind of _deal?_"

"_If _you manage to make one loop around the ice-skating rink by _yourself, _I'll…" He bit his lip, contemplating an idea.

"_Yes?_"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I don't really have anything you want."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. He did, indeed, have something she wanted, but she was _not _going to tell him that. And she couldn't afford him anyway. Elsa sighed with longing.

Jack looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Was that a sigh of _longing _I hear?" He smirked.

Elsa's body stiffened. "N-no. It was a sigh of annoyance. _Huge _difference, Jack."

He smiled knowingly. That little smirk irritated Elsa. "Whatever you say, princess. Look, make one loop by yourself and I'll leave you _alone._"

"Permanently?"

Jack bit his lip uncertainly, paling at the thought. "How about a month?"

"A year."

"A-a year?!" he squeaked. "Two months?"

"Take it or leave it, Jack."

Jack grimaced. He'd make sure she did _not _complete that loop. "_Fine._"

Elsa smiled triumphantly. Jack rolled his eyes and asked her shoe size before ordering her skates.

"You might want to make them tighter," Jack suggested.

"They're _fine._"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, princess."

Elsa glared at him. "Stop saying that. It makes me sound like a… snobby brat."

Jack chuckled. "You said it, not me."

Elsa sent another icy glare his way. "As soon as I finish the loop, you take me home."

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

Elsa hobbled outside the room, walking towards the ice-skating rink, the ice skates adding a good half a foot to her height. She swallowed and grasped the side of the rink. The bottom half of it was a wall and the top half was composed of plastic windows, leaving only a small ledge to support beginners. Elsa clung to the top of the wall and warily set a foot on the ice. It was _much _slipperier than it looked. The top was smooth and slick. Her foot slid around, unable to stick to the ground. Elsa recoiled, eyeing the ice.

"Well?" Jack asked expectantly.

Elsa sent him an icy glare before grasping the ledge with the tips of her fingers. She put one wobbly foot out and then the other. Elsa's knuckles were white underneath the gloves. She kept her legs stiff and still and scooted along using the wall.

"That's not how you ice-skate," Jack snorted.

Elsa didn't reply. She tried shoving herself forward, but her foot bent an awkward way and she fell on her rear. Elsa glared at Jack, silencing any snarky remarks. She sat there for a moment, unsure of how to get back up with her ice skates on. She tried once and fell to the ground again. She inhaled sharply, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. Was this what Jack wanted? To humiliate her?

Jack slid beside her, coming to a stop. He crouched on his skates. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, Elsa," he pleaded.

She sniffed loudly. "I'm _not _crying." She rapidly blinked her tears away.

"Here, let me help." He offered his hand.

Seeing that she didn't have much of an option, she accepted it. Jack pulled her up, somehow he was magically sturdy, even on the ice.

"Now, _this _is how you skate."

He grasped her hand firmly and took off, Elsa sliding behind him, the cool air caressing her face. She let out a quiet squeal as he rounded the bend of the rink.

"Jack, not so fast!"

She felt like she was going to fall, her legs wobbled inside her skates. Maybe she _should've _tightened her skates. She gasped as she lost her balance and tilted too far to one side. Jack's arm was around her waist in an instant.

"Skates too loose?" He flashed her his knowing smirk.

She glared at him, urging him to shut up. Jack came to a stop, gliding towards a wall.

"Let me tie them for you. You do _not _want to sit down on the ice."

Elsa agreed, seriously doubting her ability to get back up once she sat down. Jack bent down and tied her laces, tightening them. She clutched to his shoulders, lest she fall again.

"Done!"

He stood up and grasped her hand again. Elsa recoiled, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"I want to try by myself."

Jack bit his lip and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Good luck."

Elsa frowned and took a step forward, only to find her feet stuck together. She looked down at her feet, gasping. He'd tied her skates together. She scowled at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "What? You _really _think I'd agree to not seeing you for a _year?_"

"I trusted you," she hissed.

Jack's smile dimmed. "Elsa—"

She ignored him and slowly sat down. Elsa sunk her fingernails into the knot, only to find it tight and hard. She messed around with the knot for a few minutes before giving up with an exasperated sigh. Elsa leaned towards the side, trying to get up, but found herself pasted to the floor. She glared at Jack.

"I warned you about the ice," Jack said haughtily.

Elsa could feel an oncoming headache and more frustrated tears sprung to her eyes. Elsa looked away, refusing to let him see he'd finally won. After all, this was what he wanted, wasn't it?

"Happy?" she asked bitterly, looking away from him.

He knelt down beside her.

She turned towards him. "Go away!" Several people on the rink were staring. Elsa cheeks flushed with shame. Her chest was heaving. Elsa closed her eyes, tried to control her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to give Jack an icy blast into oblivion.

Jack's hand touched her cheek and she flinched. He knelt down, his arms wrapping around her waist, before standing up, pulling her off of the ice. "There," he whispered, wiping a lone tear off of her cheek. Elsa ducked her head and shied away, but his grip on her waist was tight, preventing her from going far. He held her head to his chest. His cool hands felt good on her flushed face.

Elsa swallowed, another blush heating her face. "Stop, Jack. _Please,_" she pleaded.

Jack paused and tilted her face up, staring into her eyes. Elsa quickly looked away from his probing stare. He stared at her for several seconds. "Alright," he replied soothingly, "stand up and I'll retie your laces."

Elsa stared at him for a while.

"_And _I'll do it right," he added, offering her a small smile.

"Fine," she replied stiffly.

He had her laces untied and retied in a matter of seconds. "Alright, now try on your own."

Elsa swallowed, her face paling. She suddenly decided she didn't want to try on her own. "Jack, I've changed my mind."

"Just try." He skated away from her.

Elsa wobbled as she tried to grasp him before he left. "I've changed my _mind!_"

"Elsa, just skate to me."

Elsa sighed, her annoyance evident on her face, before taking a step forward.

"No, don't step. _Slide._ Push with one foot then the other. Angle your feet outwards slightly and push to the side."

Elsa angle her feet outwards and slid forwards until she was nearly doing the splits. Jack chuckled and Elsa realized what a bad idea it was to skate with someone you had a crush on. Her knees wobbled uncontrollably.

"Straighten back up and try again. You don't push on both feet at once."

Elsa stood up with some difficulty. She put her weight on one foot. She gasped as she lost her balance, nearly toppling over, but righted herself quickly. She pushed a little with one foot and then the other, inching forwards.

"Good," he commended.

Elsa heard skaters behind her, but didn't dare look, lest she lose her balance. One buzzed by her. And another nudged her. Elsa inhaled sharply, her arms flapping in wide circles as she tried to regain her balance. Just when she thought she'd fall, an arm wrapped around her waist.

Jack pulled her upright. "Glad I caught you." He smirked.

Elsa scowled. "I hate falling."

Jack tilted her head upwards and gazed at her thoughtfully. "Falling's not so bad. As long as it's for the right person."

He began skating forward, his arm still wrapped around her waist. Elsa made sure to keep her legs stiff and her skates pointing forwards. Jack went faster and faster. Soon she felt like she was gliding. No, it was better than gliding. It was more like… flying. Elsa couldn't help but feel exhilarated and she was unable to suppress a smile. She risked closing her eyes for a few seconds, imagining she was truly flying. She felt so… free. Elsa laughed as Jack rounded a bend at a seemingly dangerous speed. Finally, he slowed down. Elsa's cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath. She couldn't wipe her happy smile off of her face.

"Liked it?"

There was no point in lying, so Elsa nodded her head eagerly.

"Alright, want to try it on your own again?"

A frown flickered across her face. "No."

He smiled. "What?! You prefer skating with me?"

Elsa bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Do you trust me?"

Again, Elsa couldn't reply.

Jack smiled gently. "You know what I think?"

Elsa shook her head curiously.

"I think you trust me, physically at least. But you don't trust me—" He tapped on her chest. "—with this."

Elsa looked up at him, sorrow tinging her words. "I already have."

Jack's eyes dimmed too. "But not anymore?"

Elsa ducked her head, unwilling to reveal the answer. Her heart belonged to him, whether she trusted him or not. And the worst part was, she wasn't sure how to get her heart back. Elsa looked up at him. Jack searched her forget-me-not blue eyes for several moments before skating over to exit the rink. He had her sit down before untying and pulling off her ice-skates for her. Elsa watched him longingly as he walked over to return their skates. There was no realistic way they could _ever_ be together. She needed to let him go and vice versa. Jack returned, helping her to her feet before leading her back to his car. He sat in the driver's seat, but didn't start the convertible. He remained silent for several moments.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that. I just… I just couldn't—"

"What?"

He glanced towards her, his eyes locking with hers. "Pass up the opportunity," he sheepishly admitted.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, sending him a quizzical glance.

"I've… been wanting to do that for a while." His cheeks began turning pink. "And that wasn't the right way to do it." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, obviously waiting for a response.

Elsa blushed. "You weren't just using me to drive off… what's-her-face? You _wanted _to kiss me?"

Jack smiled. "More than you know." His expression turned solemn. "Elsa, I won't do it again. You can trust me."

Elsa mulled over his words several times before offering him a small smile. "I know."


	30. Going to the Movies

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the sweet reviews. You're so nice to me! Tell me what you think ;)

Elsa gazed at the flash card, trying to remember the fourth principal part in Latin. She groaned. Verbs were _waaayyy _harder than nouns. Elsa bit her lip and trained her gaze on the white flash card, hoping the answer would magically appear. She let an irritated sigh loose and flipped the card over, revealing the answer. _Perfect participle passive. _She sighed and rested her forehead on the card, trying to burn the answer into her stubborn mind.

"Elsa!" Mrs. Bennett called in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, ma'm?!" Elsa yelled, her voice slightly muffled against the desk.

"Jack wants to call you. He's on the phone!"

Elsa gasped and stood up so suddenly, she knocked the chair over. She shoved her door open and ran down the stairs, using the handrail to skip three steps at a time. She snatched the phone out of Mrs. Bennett's hand.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Elsa? It's Jack."

"Oh… Hi, Jack," she said, still panting.

"So, did were you in the middle of something, because if you were I can—"

"Oh, no. Just verb conjugations and such. Nothing really important though."

"Oh, great! So, I was wondering…" Jack's voice trailed off; he sounded hesitant.

"_Yes?_"

"Ifyoucouldgotothemovieswithme."

Elsa frowned. "_What?_"

Jack inhaled. "Well, I don't have football practice tonight and tomorrow's Saturday, so I was just wondering if you'd like to—"

Elsa sighed. "Jack, out with it."

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" He squeaked out the last part.

"I don't see why not."

"AWESOME! I mean—" He cleared his throat. "—cool; that's cool."

Elsa held in a snicker. "What time?"

"Is… seven okay with you?"

"Sure."

"And it's, um, just going to be the dollar theater. Nothing fancy. D-do you mind?"

She smiled. "Not at all. We usually go to the dollar theater anyway."

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yep. See ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Jack."

Neither of them hung up.

"You still there, Jack?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to hang up first."

"Oh…"

"So…"

"You can go ahead and hang up, you know."

"Oh, yeah. So, umm, bye."

Elsa laughed. "Good-bye, Jack." She pressed the 'end call' button on the home phone.

She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking about Jack again. She knew she really shouldn't. But it wasn't a date or anything. Just an outing with a friend. Elsa ran upstairs, mentally preparing herself for Jack's arrival.

Jack swallowed, staring at the white Victorian-styled house in front of him. It was really quite pretty with its Dartmouth green coloring, white trim, and a single pine door. He knocked at the door. Jamie opened it this time.

"Jack!"

"Jamie, I _told _you not to answer the door by yourself."

"It's just Jack, mom!"

Jack offered Jamie a fond smile before ruffling his brown hair. "What's up, kid?"

"The sky." Jamie pointed upwards.

Jack laughed and ruffled his hair more. "Smart-aleck. Where's your sister?"

"Elsa? She's still in her room. I think she's almost done."

"Alright, I'll go see." Jack flashed Jamie one last smile before running up the stairs.

He raised his fist to knock, but paused. _What if she doesn't want to see me? Well, of course she wants to see me or else she wouldn't have accepted the invitation. But what if she's just pitying me? Or what if she just doesn't want to say no? What if she doesn't really like me? _Jack sighed and lowered his fist indecisively. He splayed one hand on the door leaning on it. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. Suddenly, the door disappeared. Without a support, Jack tumbled to the floor, knocking into someone. He heard a feminine, little noise. He knocked her flat on her back, him landing on top. Jack froze, his eyes widening in realization.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Can you just get _off?_" she asked.

Jack fully intended to, but got distracted. His legs and hers were tangled together. Jack's body was on top of her petite figure. His head was tucked underneath hers. His face was pressed against her slender neck. Jack couldn't help but inhale deeply. She smelled nice.

"_Jack!_" Elsa cried.

"What?"

"Get. Off."

"Oh, oh. Right." Jack swallowed, blushing. As he sat up, he found he was straddling her waist. He paused again. She was _really _pretty.

"_Off, _Jack," Elsa hissed.

Jack ducked, hiding his burning cheeks as he stood up. He offered her a hand up. Would she still want to go with him?

"So, what movie?" She raised one of her slender brows.

Jack, blinked several times. Staying coherent wasn't easy around Elsa. "J-Jurassic Park."

She frowned. "Jurassic Park? I thought it had already been released…"

"It has, but they're putting it through theaters again."

"Oh."

"Have you seen them?"

"Some. So, are we going?"

"Oh, yeah."

He gently placed his hand in the small of her back, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't shy away from him. He hesitantly slid his hand around her waist and placed it on top of her hip.

Elsa turned towards him, her eyes narrowing. "Watch it," she warned.

Jack scowled, but slid his hand back to its original position, in the small of her back. He walked with her downstairs, bid the Bennetts good-bye, and helped her into his car.

Jack cleared his throat as he reversed out of the Bennetts' drive way. "So, how's Jessica?"

"Good. Her family moved out last week. Her mom had been saving for their own apartment. We still have them over every so often."

"That's good."

Elsa nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

Jack smirked. "You just did."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I meant _another _question."

"Shoot."

"Is your hair dyed?"

Jack laughed. "Nope?"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm serious?"

"You're never serious."

He shot her a glance. "That's not true and you know it."

"You _really _expect me to believe that you didn't die you're hair?"

"I was just born like this."

"Your mom and sister have brown hair."

"Very observant, Elsa."

She rolled her eyes again. "How'd you end up with white hair?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

After a few more minutes, Jack pulled into the theater parking lot. A white sign, surrounded by glowing neon light, displayed the movies along with their rating. Jurassic Park was rated PG-13. Jack purchased their tickets and led Elsa inside.

"What snacks do you want?" he asked, perusing the menu.

"Jack, you don't have to order snacks. They're ridiculously expensive."

"What's a movie without snacks? It's no big deal; we can share."

"How about you choose?"

Jack glanced down at the candy, encased in glass. He pointed to a box. "How about Junior Mints?"

"Sure. I love those."

Jack ended up purchasing a tub of popcorn and a large cup of Coke along with the candy. He let Elsa pick their seats in the middle row. They settled down together to watch the previews. The movie began to start, the lights dimming. Sometime during the movie, Jack leaned towards Elsa. Elsa was completely absorbed in the movie, tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth every few minutes.

"Hey, Elsa?"

She turned towards him. "What?"

"Do you want… a kiss?"

"A _WHAT_?!" She whisper-yelled.

Jack was glad he had a plan B, of course he'd rather have gone with plan A. He pulled out a bag of Hershey's kisses. "You like chocolate, right?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow as he offered a few of the silver-coated chocolates. "Thanks," she muttered, unable to keep the suspicion out of her tone. She grabbed a few of the chocolates.

Elsa turned back to watch the movie. They were taking a tour through the park in the jeep and a tropical storm was coming in. Elsa had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Her hunch was proved correct when the electric fences were deactivated, releasing the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The huge dinosaur began nudging the car, with the children huddled inside. Elsa reached out to grasp Jack's wrist. The T-rex burst through the top of the vehicle, the only thing between him and the kids was a sheet of glass. Elsa's grip on Jack tightened. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Her hands were ice-cold. She hesitantly opened her eyes. The T-rex had managed to flip the car over. The children were screaming as the dinosaur tried to get to them. She stifled a gasp, doubling her efforts to get her emotions under control.

"Do you want to go and wait until this part is over?" Jack whispered, his lip touching her ear.

Elsa nodded eagerly. She hated that Jack thought she was too scared to watch Jurassic Park, but she couldn't offer him a better explanation without revealing her powers. Jack left the snacks on the armrests and stood up, his chair seat flipping back to its original position. Elsa stood up with him and followed him out of the room. Jack found a bench in the lobby of the theater and sat down. Elsa sat with him. Jack's arm went around her shoulder and pulled her close. He began rubbing her arm. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant sensation. Jack finally broke the silence.

"You know, I'd bet Abitha would love to play with Jamie. They weren't really properly introduced last time."

"I bet he'd like that," Elsa commented.

"You could come over to our house sometime. Like on a Saturday. We're usually just hanging around at home on Saturdays."

Elsa looked up at Jack, her lips curving into a small smile. "Sounds fun."

Jack cleared his throat and glanced down at the watch. "It's been five minutes. The scene's probably over."

They both went back into the theater room and sat down after finding their seats in the dark. Elsa watched as a rather large man searched the drenched ground for something. Eventually, a dinosaur appeared and presumably ate the man. Then they had to reboot the parks system. Elsa had to close her eyes as the Velociraptors chased the people through the museum. Elsa was sure raptors weren't _that _intelligent. The movie finally ended when the remaining group flew away on a helicopter, leaving the dinosaur-infested island behind them. Elsa sighed with relief as the movie ended.

"That bad?" Jack asked.

Elsa offered him a wan smile. "No, it was good," she assured him.

Jack coughed, "Liar." He offered her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry you didn't like it."

"No, it was okay. I just… some parts unnerved me."

Jack nodded understandingly as he led her to his car, closing the door behind her. "Well, I'm really glad you came."

Elsa smiled. "Actually, me too."

Elsa turned to watch the houses whizzing by them through the window.


	31. A Family

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Christa: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter so much! I hope this one does remotely as well :) Abbi: Thanks again for the wonderful review! I hope you had fun with your friend. Tell me all of you think, thanks!

Elsa sighed and rapped at the door again. She heard some movement from inside the house before the door opened. Elsa gazed downwards, spotting a tiny girl with straight brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Elsa remembered her from the dinner the Bennetts hosted.

"Hello. Abitha, isn't it?"

Abitha grinned widely. "Yes, ma'm."

"And I know you and Jamie have already met."

Abitha tossed a glance towards Jamie, who was standing beside Elsa. "Yeah…"

"So, where's your mom?"

"Working."

Elsa frowned. "Oh, is now a bad time?"

She frantically shook her head. "Jack's still home and he's legally an adult."

Elsa laughed. "Well, okay."

Abitha stepped aside, allowing them entrance. Elsa thanked her and stepped inside, gaping at the beautiful house. The floor consisted of pale maple boards, polished to perfection. Most of the walls were glass, the rest were cream-colored. The high ceiling had the same paneling as the floor with multiple lights beaming down, as if the natural light provided by the windows wasn't enough. There was a kitchen off to one side with cherry wood cabinetry, silver kitchen apparatuses, and a slab of marble as a counter. A glass table with curving silver legs, surrounded by chairs covered in dark leather, was adjacent to the kitchen. Closest to the front door was a beige sofa, lying on top of rug striped with gray and black, covered with silky olive cushions.

"Wow," Elsa breathed. "Some place you've got here."

Jamie was utterly speechless.

Elsa turned towards Abitha. "So, where's Jack?"

"JACK!"

Elsa clapped her hands over her ears. She heard a groan from upstairs.

"Jack, come on!"

Elsa heard angry muttering as someone trudged down the spiral staircase. Her mouth formed a tiny 'o.' Jack was only in a pair of basket-ball shorts. Her eyes riveted to his chest. He wasn't ripped, but he was obviously well-cut. Much better than anything Elsa's imagination could have conjured. She was unable to peel her eyes away.

"Elsa?"

She managed to glance upwards, meeting Jack's deep azure eyes. He flashed her a smile, his eyes lighting up.

"Uh, hi."

Elsa's eyes immediately fixed back on his chest. Jack glanced down too.

"Oh… Oh! Excuse me."

Elsa saw a glimpse of his pink cheeks before he sprinted back upstairs. Elsa turned towards Abitha, quirking a slender brow. "Was he, umm, expecting us?"

Abitha shrugged. "I told him company was coming and then he mumbled something. I think he said he needed his beauty sleep."

Elsa burst out laughing and shook her head. "Oh so typical."

Abitha scrutinized Elsa carefully. "Jack talks about you all the time, you know."

"Really?!" Jamie asked. "That's _all _Elsa talks about, when she does talk, that is."

Abitha smiled. "Yeah. He says he's going to haul her off and marry her. And he can't decide if he wants a boy first or a girl first."

Elsa blushed a deep pink.

"Abitha Overland!" Jack scolded from upstairs.

"_What?! _It's true!"

Jack came down, a scowl on his handsome face. Elsa noticed he was wearing a pair of jeans and a soft nylon t-shirt. She felt a brief twinge of disappointment.

"That's not for you to tell her."

"Well, you weren't going to anytime soon! Someone had to do it." Abitha rolled her eyes, as if that should be obvious.

Jack stuck his tongue out and Abitha responded in turn.

Elsa laughed, rolling her eyes. "_So _mature, Jack."

Jack smiled, his eyes twinkling, and shrugged. "You know me. Hey, Abby, why don't you show Jamie your My Little Pony stuff."

"My Little Pony?!" Jamie whined, "It doesn't even have dragons."

"Actually, it does," Jack replied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you know this?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat nervously. "I might've watched a few."

"A _few?!_" exclaimed Abitha. "You watched season four all in one _say!_ You didn't even wait for me."

"Abitha!" Jack scolded, his cheeks turning pink again.

Elsa laughed. "What's the problem, Jack? Is your manliness being threatened?"

Jack scowled at Elsa, but his eyes were sparkling. "Go on and show him, Abs."

She stuck her tongue out again. "I _told _you not to call me that."

Jack gave her a little shove and made a gesture with his hand. "Shoo."

Abitha let out a huff and raced up the stairs, her bare feet thudding against the wood. Jamie scampered after her.

Jack turned towards her. "So, wanna see the rest of the house?"

Elsa smiled. "I'd love to."

He led her down the hallway to the entertainment room, complete with a huge flat-screen TV, multiple cushiony chairs, and a faux fire-place. Elsa found the marble bathrooms equally impressive with enormous tubs, elegant faucets, vast mirrors, and endless rows of cabinets. He showed her his mom's study, the gym, Abitha's room, and finally the tour ended in his room. Elsa turned around 360 degrees, surveying Jack's spacious room. The walls were white and the floor were the standard hard panels, covered in an aqua-colored rug. One wall was painted in squares of blue and black. Over his bed was several rows of large block cabinets and against one corner was a sizable glass desk. Jack flipped a switch on and the desk was illuminated with blue light, glowing.

"That's pretty cool."

Elsa walked over to the desk. Jack shrugged nonchalantly and flipped the switch off. Elsa walked over to his bed, opening one of the cabinets. It had several pairs of shoes. Elsa shut the cabinet door.

"I have no idea why you visit my house so much if you something this beautiful to _live _in."

Jack smiled and strode over to her side. "I'd much rather have _someone _beautiful to live with than some_thing_ beautiful to live in."

Elsa dared a gaze upwards, meeting his cerulean eyes. They were darkening with intensity. Elsa's breath hitched as he leaned in closer. She leaned back equally far. He kept leaning forward, so Elsa leaned back until she toppled onto his bed. She inhaled sharply when he leaned over, placing a hand on either side of her. He kept on leaning until he was almost on top of her, his forehead resting on hers. He exhaled, the warm air blowing a few stray strands of her hair off of her face. His eyes glimmered in the dim light as he searched her bright blue eyes.

Jack swallowed, his gaze riveting towards her soft pink lips. He remembered all too well how they felt and tasted against his own. He hesitantly glanced at her cyan blue eyes, framed by thick, curving black lashes. She was so beautiful. Jack saw a flicker a hesitancy in her eyes as well as… fear. A sigh escaped Jack's lips. She would come to him in his own time. He'd promised that she could trust him and he intended to fulfill that promise in its entirety. Jack flashed her a cheeky smile before planting a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. He straightened, pulling her up with him. He couldn't resist the temptation to hold her for a moment longer and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair line, where her creamy, soft skin met her sleek platinum locks. He tried to suppress a slightly pained noise as he moved back from her.

Elsa eyed him as he stepped away from her, suddenly feeling bereft. She been fearing—and hoping—he'd kiss her. She wondered what had made him stop. He didn't seem particularly angry or sad. Didn't he want to kiss her? Elsa pressed her lips into a thin line, her brows furrowing as she contemplated what could've made him withdraw. She drew in a startled breath when Jack's hand touched her face, smoothing the furrow between her brows.

"Let's go see what the kids are up to." Jack's voice was huskier than usual.

Elsa nodded and Jack took her gloved hand, leading her out of his room. The way he phrased it… Elsa could almost imagine they were a couple, checking on their children. Elsa spent the next moment imagining what could never be. A family with Jack.


	32. Stealing a Kiss

Author's Note: Aww, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! This one's a bit on the short side. Tell me what you think!

Elsa could feel herself drifting. Normally, she was so attentive in literature, but not today. She warmed again as she reminisced her almost-kiss with Jack. She remembered what she felt last time, the ripples of pure bliss surging through her body. The very thought made her tremble. Elsa was currently writing down her favorite names. She wasn't _ever_ going to get close enough to someone to have children, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a list of favorite names. Elsa thought Abigail sounded classic, but beautiful. She bit the tip of her pen. Anna was also a very pretty name. Perhaps she'd dedicate one name to her sister. Elsa quickly scrawled it down. Then another came to mind. _Noel. _It was such a beautiful, happy name. She thought what Noel would look like. Elsa hoped she'd have snow-white hair that glistened in the sunlight and stunning blue eyes just like her fa—Elsa slammed her pen down on the table, effectively stopped her thoughts in their tracks and drawing a few stares from fellow students. Elsa flushed with embarrassment and ducked down. She cleanly tore the list of names out of her notebook, crumpling the paper into a ball before shoving it into her pocket.

Elsa inhaled deeply and read her lines, injecting the angry, turbulent emotions of Katherine as she read, "I' faith, sir, you shall, never need to fear. Iwis it is not _half_way to her heart. But… if it _were, _doubt _not_ her care should be to comb your noodle with a _three-legged stool _and _paint _your face and use you like a fool!" Elsa exclaimed.

Mr. Brown smiled and applauded. "Well done, Elsa. That was lovely. I love how well you portray Katherine. Angry, willful, spiteful, even a bit violent. Lovely job, Ms. Arendelle. Lovely."

Elsa nodded and quickly descended the stage.

"So, you want to be Katherine?"

Elsa whirled around to face Jack. "Maybe… Are you going to try-out for any characters?" Elsa continued walking towards the back of the auditorium, Jack following close behind.

His eyes twinkled. "Petruchio."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and stopped. "Petruchio? Katherine's husband?"

He laughed. "The one and only."

"What a coincidence," she remarked drolly.

He flashed her a smile. "You have your lines down pretty well, Elsa."

"Thanks," she murmured.

Jack stepped next to her and tilted her chin up. "A phenomenal actress."

Elsa blushed.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"How _long _have you been acting?"

Her breath hitched. "Well, I was in this Christmas pageant when I was ten and—"

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

Elsa swallowed and looked away. "Please, Jack, let's not talk about this."

"Elsa—"

She stepped away from Jack and exited the auditorium. Jack caught up to her within a matter a seconds, grabbing her wrist.

"Elsa."

She refused to meet his gaze.

He smiled. "Elsa, it's alright. I don't expect you to spill all of your secrets to me. I'm just happy… to be whatever you'll allow me to be."

Elsa felt herself melt at his words. She turned towards him. "Thank you," she breathed. Elsa flung her arms around his broad chest and hugged her tightly.

Jack warmly returned her hug. Elsa went on her tip-toes, intending to kiss his cheek. Jack had a sudden impish streak and, at the last second, turned his head. Elsa stopped breathing as her soft lips gently touched his. Elsa froze for a split-second before trying to draw back from him, but he had a death grip on her waist.

Jack's eyes widened. "Don't leave!" he cried. Jack pulled her closer and held her tightly, as if he was afraid she'd disappear.

Elsa's head was pressed against Jack's chest. She could hear his heart racing, thumping against his chest. Elsa splayed her hands on Jack's chest and slowly pushed away, tilting her head to look up at him. "I'm not leaving," she whispered.

Jack still had his arms tightly wrapped around her. He didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry." He gently tucked her head underneath his. "Don't go," he whispered brokenly.

A small smile curved Elsa's lips. "Jack, I'm not going to run off. You can let go of me now."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Jack," Elsa scolded.

He held onto her for a few moments longer before finally releasing her. "Fine," he sighed dejectedly.

Elsa reached out and hesitantly touched his forearm. Jack looked up.

"Can I drive you home? _Please?_"

Elsa smiled. "Why not?"

Jack looked immensely better. His hand gently touched its usual place in the small of her back as he led her to his convertible. When he parked next to the Bennett's house, he seemed reluctant to say good bye. He walked Elsa to the front door.

"Night, Elsa."

Elsa put her hand around the back of his neck and gently tilted his head downwards. "Be good this time," she warned. Elsa planted a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Good night."

Jack had started blushing and he waved, as if he were dazed. Elsa giggled and shut the door, thinking of Jack's impish streak.


	33. Frost

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews Jennifer, Abbi, gamico the gecko, h20 magic19, DragonLover01, TheAuthorSelection, wintersnowdayx, geminiagate, and the anonymous guests! And please tell me what you think ;)

Elsa groaned and rested her forehead on the math book. She rubbed her throbbing temples and was considering getting rid of her math book. Permanently. Elsa jumped when she heard a tapping at her window. She looked out the window, spotting Jack's smiling face. Elsa walked over to the window and opened it.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Elsa." He hoisted himself up and rolled into her floor. He cradled a box in his hands.

"What's that?"

He stood up and handed it to her. "For you."

The box was speckled with little holes. Elsa frowned, looking up at Jack. "Why?"

"To apologize for… the other day."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So you regret what happened?"

"I-I didn't say that," he stuttered, seeming rather flustered. He began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, why are you apologizing if you're not sorry?" Elsa teased lightly.

He let out a huff. "I don't _regret _what happened. And I'm not sorry for that, per se."

Elsa set the box down and crossed her arms. "No?"

He smiled, his eye sparkling. "No. I don't think I could ever be sorry for _that, _but I am sorry that… I offended you."

"You offended me?"

"I mean _if _I offended you."

Elsa smiled. "No, you didn't, but I would appreciate if you didn't make a routine of it."

Jack stepped closer to her. "How _much _would you appreciate it?"

"A lot."

Jack smirked. "You know, three times makes it a habit," he said leaning closer.

Elsa stepped back and took the opportunity to pick up the box. She gave Jack a quizzical expression.

"Open it," he encouraged.

Elsa gently pried open the box, revealing something tiny and furry and soft. Elsa gently picked it up. Its sky-blue eyes riveted towards her.

"Mew."

Elsa smiled and cradled the tiny kitten. "Jack—"

"I'm not always here to keep you company, Elsa. I know you try not to show it, but you _do _get lonely sometimes. I'm hoping she'll help with that, as long as you don't push her away too."

Elsa felt… touched. Warmth blossom within her. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered.

Elsa put the kitten into the box and embraced Jack. She held his chin, ensuring he wouldn't try anything, as she went on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek softly. Jack chuckled, sending pleasant tingles down her spine. Elsa could feel her cheeks warm as she backed away. She gently lifted the kitten from the box and set the kitten on her lap. Jack sat beside her on her bed. Elsa lost track of time, and absolutely forgot about her math homework as she cuddled the tiny kitten.

Jack watched the tiny kitten as if pawed at a tendril of Elsa's hair. Elsa giggled and fondly kissed it on the nose. Jack felt a twinge of jealously. He actually envied the little fur-ball. Elsa had never kissed _him _on the nose. He glanced at Elsa's alarm clock and sighed. He really shouldn't stay much longer. Jack stood up, drawing Elsa's attention.

"Sorry, I really need to go." He began walking towards the window, but stopped suddenly. He turned towards her. "Don't I get another kiss?"

Elsa blushed, but put the kitten down and timidly approached him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek with her soft, sweet lips. And Jack didn't try to do anything naughty. Jack pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, effectively deepening her blush.

"Maybe… we could spend some time together?"

Elsa looked up at him. Jack suddenly found himself breathless as he gazed into her endless pools of blue.

"Like what?"

Her question startled him out of his reverie. "I don't know… whatever you feel like."

Elsa was silent for so long, Jack feared she'd reject the idea completely. "Have you ever baked cookies?"

"What?" The question caught him off guard. He didn't see how this was relevant.

"Have. You. Ever. Baked. Cookies." She enunciated each word, saying each syllable slowly, as if she were talking to a simpleton. She probably was. Elsa flashed him a playful smile.

Jack had the sudden urge to kiss that smirk off of her face. He cleared his throat, his cheeks heating. His voice sounded a bit too high when he spoke. "Cookies? Oh, yeah. Like I'm the cookie-baking… master," he finished lamely.

Elsa raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Oh? What ingredients do you need for baking cookies?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Cookie dough."

"From scratch."

"Umm… chocolate chips and dough."

She flashed him a cheeky smiled. "And what's the dough made out of?"

"Uhh…" Jack was silent for several moments.

"The questions are going to get harder, Jack," she warned teasingly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Mush?"

Elsa laughed. "Alright, it's settled. I'll give you a cookie-baking lesson."

Jack was suddenly very glad he had such inferior baking skills. "When?"

"Saturday. About 10am? Do you sleep in past then?"

Jack did, but she didn't need to know that. This Saturday he'd be up quite early. "Oh, no. I'll be up and about _looonnnggg _before then."

"Alright. Is my house okay?"

"Y-your house is wonderful," he stuttered.

Elsa smiled and hugged him. Jack hugged her back, thinking he'd never get tired of having her slender form in his arms. She drew away much too soon for Jack's liking.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you." Jack cleared his throat again and began descending the trellis. He cast one last glance at Elsa before he got into his convertible.

Elsa glanced at the kitten with snow-white fur and shockingly blue eyes. She'd name her Frost. Elsa finally turned back from the window, after Jack's convertible had disappeared from sight. She cradled the little, fuzzy kitten in her arms and kissed her tiny, white head. Frost. What a perfect name.


	34. Cookies

Author's Note: Warning! Another LONG chapter. Thank you for the reviews, guys! You absolutely MUST tell me what you think of this chapter. I REALLY REALLY REALLY need your opinion on this one. Thanks!

Elsa hesitantly tapped the white C key on the piano. "Don't let—" Her voice hummed with the piano. She pressed E. "—them see." She bit her lip and tried again. "Don't let them see." She pressed C twice and then f twice. She nodded, satisfied with the notes. Elsa started the song over. She hummed along to the first part and began to sing.

"The snow glows white on the moun-tain tonight. Not a foot print to be seen… A king-dom of i-so-la-tion and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is _howling_ like this swirling storm_ in-side. _Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried… Don't let them in don't them see. Be the good girl you _always have _to be! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoowww!"

Elsa heard applause behind her. She stood up, startled, and tripped over the piano bench. She heard footsteps and looked up into breath-taking azure eyes as Jack helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Elsa blushed. "Y-you were listening?" she squeaked.

He smiled. "Do you _have _to be perfect at everything? You're singing was beautiful."

The heat on her cheeks grew as she ducked her head. "Th-thanks. I've never sang or played in front of anyone before."

"Really? Honestly, you were amazing. You should sing more often."

Elsa smiled with pleasure. "Thanks," she whispered.

"So, how's the little fur-ball?"

"Fur-ball? Oh, she's fine. Would you like to see her?"

"Sure."

Elsa raced upstairs, Jack close behind. She went into her room and took the kitten out of its cardboard box. It blinked its wide blue eyes sleepily before letting out a squeaky, "Mew." Elsa smiled and sat on her bed, setting the kitten on her lap. The little, fluffy kitten rolled over to its back and began swatting Elsa's finger with its tiny paws, it's eye wide and bright with child-like awe. Elsa giggled as the kitten licked her finger with its rough, itty-bity tongue.

"Oh, you're so cute," Elsa cooed.

She picked the kitten up and showered its tiny, angelic face with kisses. Jack felt another bitter twinge of jealousy. He knew Elsa needed someone to love and cuddle, he just wished it were him instead of the kitten.

"Want to hold her?"

"Uh, sure." Elsa dumped the writhing mass of fluffiness into his hands. "So, what's her name?"

"Her name?" Elsa cheeks turned pink.

Jack frowned, wondering why she was blushing. "Yes, her name," he repeated.

"I… haven't decided yet," Elsa lied.

"Oh. What about cotton?"

"Cotton?" she giggled. "That doesn't sound like a good girl name?"

"How about snow-flake?"

"That's already the name of my stuffed tiger."

Jack playfully huffed. "You're making my job difficult, Elsa."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble." She smiled.

Jack leaned towards her. "That's all you are. Trouble." His eyes twinkled.

"W-we better start with the cookies, don't you think?" Elsa seemed rather flustered as she returned the kitten to its box.

"Sure."

Elsa led him downstairs and made sure he washed his hands _with _soap. Jack normally dipped his hands underwater and was done with whole hand-washing business as soon as possible. Elsa made him sing the ABC's, but Jack didn't mind. One glance at Elsa's sweet face and he'd do anything she wanted. Elsa took out the ingredients. Two sticks of yellow butter, a bag of crystalline white sugar, a bag of brown sugar, two eggs, a container of black liquid (Elsa called it vanilla), a bag of powdery white flour, baking soda, a container of salt, and chocolate chips. She also brought out a mountain of measuring cups and bowls. Elsa topped the pile of baking materials off with a plastic container of cinnamon, saying it added flavor.

Elsa gave the dry ingredients to Jack. "Measure them and put them in this bowl. I'll put the wet ingredients in a separate bowl."

A frown flickered across his handsome face. "But why?"

Elsa smiled. "Because it will mix better this way."

Jack shrugged and began mixing the ingredients. Elsa hummed as she worked. She lifted the vanilla extract and took a whiff. It smelled heavenly. Elsa measured the ingredients and cracked the eggs with dexterous precision. Not even a chip of eggshell got into the mix. Elsa was beginning to stir the liquidy slime when something rained down on her, coating her in brown dust. Elsa hesitantly lifted her arm and sniffed. Cinnamon. She whirled around to face a smiling Jack, cinnamon container in hand. She gasped indignantly and snatched a wet rag from the sink. She took each end of the rag and twirled it.

Jack frowned at her. "What're you doing?"

"You've never done this?"

Jack shook his head. Elsa whipped the towel forward, hitting Jack in the leg. He yelped and leapt back. Elsa smiled as she began to chase him, whipping him with the towel whenever she got close. They ran into the living room. Jack nearly tripped over the coffee table. Elsa slapped him with the rag again. Jack finally whirled around and snatched her wrist. Elsa squeaked as she tried to yank her wrist back. With a mighty tug, Jack pulled Elsa to him and held her firmly on his lap.

He waggled his eyebrows. "The tables have turned."

Elsa bit her lip against a smile and tried to tug on the rag, but he had a firm grip on it. "_Ja-ack!"_

"What? You thought I'd just let you spank me? So, as my captive I'll give you two options for your sentence. The first being I get to spank you at least twice as many times as you spanked me."

Elsa blushed, but she smiled nonetheless. "And the second?"

"A kiss."

Elsa began leaning towards his cheek, but he held her back.

"On the lips. And a _long _one."

Elsa cheeks erupted with pink and she ducked her head. "Some options," she grumbled. She smirked at him playfully. "I think I'd rather have a spanking."

Jack's eyebrows raised, but he shrugged. "Fine." He turned her over on his knee and held her firmly.

Her blush deepened. "Wait! I-I've changed my mind."

Jack smirked as he turned her around, once more placing her firmly on his lap. "A kiss then."

"I—" She avoided eye contact with him. Jack held her so closely, he could feel heart pounding against her tiny frame. She bit her lip. Hard. Jack was beginning to worry she'd draw blood.

"Elsa," he breathed. Jack gently tilted her head towards him and searched her bright blue eyes. He saw hope, excitement, even something akin to compassion, but underlying it all was a glimmer of fear. Jack brushed his knuckles against her high cheeks, feeling the soft, creamy skin. "It's alright." He felt a prickle of pain saying that. He'd thought about her lips ever since their first kiss, if you could call it that. His warm breath ghosted across her smooth skin as he gently kissed her cheek. He could feel his heart crumble as he wondered if she could ever come to love him like he loved her. Jack released Elsa quickly, for her sake, lest he should change his mind.

Elsa studied her for a long moment as she stood up. "Umm, let's finish the cookies," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack smiled and Elsa could tell he was doing his best not to look dejected. Her heart went out to him. She had been so close to… but she couldn't. She had to keep a polite, respectable distance. From everyone. Elsa turned back towards her mixing bowl, her hand trembling. Elsa was surprised to feel something trickle down her cheek. Of all times, now wasn't an opportune moment to cry. Elsa brushed the tear away hastily, as if she were swatting away a pesky insect. After she got control of her emotions, she dumped the contents of her bowl into Jack's, stirring the thick sludge.

"How's _that _going to turn into a cookie?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsa offered him a small smile. "You'd be surprised how things can change." She spooned a dollop of dough onto the cookie sheet. Elsa ended up making two rows of six. She opened the oven and slid the pan in. They were almost sullenly quiet as the cookies baked. Just as Elsa began to think she couldn't endure the intense silence any longer, the timer began beeping noisily. Elsa turned it off with a flick of her fingers and put the oven mitts on before sliding the cookies out of the oven and onto the stove. They had to wait another few minutes for the cookies to cool. Elsa plucked a cool cookie off of the pan and took a bit. She chewed indecisively for a few moments before sprinting to the trash can and spewing the cookie out. Jack offered her a napkin. She snatched it and wiped her mouth before running to the sink, drinking water straight from the faucet. She finally turned to face Jack.

"_What _did you do?!"

"Nothing!"

"Show me how much of what you put in."

He sighed. "One cup brown sugar, three cups flour, one cup white sugar, a teaspoon baking soda, and half a teaspoon salt."

Elsa was silent for a moment. Then she smiled widely. "Jack, that's not the sugar container. That's the salt container."

"O-oh."

Elsa's lips quivered and Jack worried for a moment she might cry. Elsa turned away from him. Then she started laughing. And laughing. Jack started laughing too, though he had no idea why. He was just happy Elsa was happy. Elsa wiped the tears streaming from her eyes.

"You put in one cup of _salt,_" she giggled. Elsa shook her head, still grinning widely. "That cookie-baker _master _put in one _cup _of _salt_."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to rub it in." But Jack was grinning too.

"How on _earth_ did you put in salt instead of sugar?"

"I was… distracted." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Distracted how?" she prompted playfully. "What, did you think _I _was distracting?"

Jack guffawed. "You're _always _distracting!"

"Hey!"

"_Especially _when you're running around _spanking _me."

"_You _started it!"

"I couldn't help it! Any guy would want to dump something on you."

Elsa laughed, somehow finding that statement funny. She shook her head. "We need to make another batch. _You _clean. _I _cook."

Jack shrugged. "It's a woman's place to cook anyway." He flashed her a haughty smile.

"And it's a _man's _place to clean. Hop to it!"

Jack began bouncing around the kitchen. Elsa laughed and started a new batch of cookies. She remade both mixes, dumped them together, and shoved them in the oven. She took the opportunity to watch Jack clean dished. His gaze was fixed on the window in front of the sink as he scrubbed a plate. He looked awfully cute cleaning dishes. He had a lean, tall figure with broad shoulders and corded muscles in his arms. She briefly wondered how the contours of his chest muscles would feel, but quickly whipped her thoughts into obedience. Jack turned toward her. His features looked like they were chiseled from marble and his hair shimmered radiantly as he turned.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

Elsa picked up a rag. She'd wipe that smug look off of his face. Literally. She twisted the rag and whipped him perfectly in the rear. Jack's eyes flashed and he caught her wrist, yanking the rag out of her hand. A smile played across his lips as he looked down at her, his eyes darkening.

"Fine, you'll get what you're asking for."

He tossed Elsa over her shoulders. She made a little noise of surprise as he hauled her back into the living room. Her heart started racing, pounding against her ribcage, as she realized what Jack was talking about. Jack sank into the couch cushions, placing her in his lap.

"Now, you get two options. The first—"

"The first."

Jack's eyebrows raised to his hairline. "_What _did you say?"

Suddenly, Elsa couldn't breathe. She inhaled sharply, dragging the air into her lungs. Shivers ran up and down the length of her spine as she laid in Jack's arms. "The first," she squeaked.

Jack wasted no time in closing the distance between their lips. Elsa let out a tiny whimper as his warm lips touched hers. Jack made quick work of her hair, pulling the hair ties out and releasing it of its confines. It spilled down her shoulders, cascading over her back. His right hand buried itself within her silken mass of hair, pushing her closer, while the other wrapped firmly around her waist. Elsa swallowed and held very still. She could feel her emotions, banging against the floodgates of her heart. Jack began toying with her bottom lip, asking entrance. Elsa could feel lightning crackle within her and hesitantly buried a hand into his thick, soft hair. Elsa's lips slowly parted and her breath hitched with surprise. Elsa's skin felt like it was on fire as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack moaned and pulled her closer, if that were possible. His lips were hard and demanding against her own. His arms tightened around her before suddenly letting go.

Elsa made a small noise of protest. Jack smirked knowingly and Elsa ducked when her cheeks began to burn. He chucked her on the chin and she lifted her head. Jack's lips touched hers again. This one was intense, but in a different way. The kiss turned into something more tender. Jack's lips were soft and gentle against her own. Elsa's lips hesitantly responded, sweetly naïve. Jack poured out all his longing and love for her through a single kiss. Warmth spread through Elsa's body and she suddenly had the odd urge to cry.

Jack drew back, but not for long. His breathing was ragged as he leaned down and gentle ran his lips along the curve of her neck. Elsa shivered in his arms. Jack decided to try something he'd always wanted to do. He brushed his lips across her cheek and then her forehead, exploring her face with his lips. Her aroma surrounded him like a sweet perfume, making Jack feel more intoxicated than he already was. Elsa made little gasps and sighs of pleasure that were driving him crazy even before he was conscious of them. Jack felt fire pulsing through his veins.

Elsa felt the tingling warmth inside of her intensify. She'd never felt this… hot. Elsa gasped and drew back, her body still trembling. "I th-think the c-c-c—" Elsa paused and inhaled shakily. Jack was watching her, his eyes dark and intense. She couldn't talk when he was looking at her like _that! _Elsa closed her eyes. "I th-think the c-cookies are-are r-ready." Her eyes fluttered open again. Jack was smiling at her. Elsa could already feel her heart racing again.

He pulled her closer. "I've got the sweetest cookie right here." He kissed her again and Elsa had to sigh with elation. She felt heat shimmer across her skin. Elsa entirely lost track of time, enveloped in the lovely warmth Jack stirred within her. She vaguely smelled something unpleasant. And it wasn't Jack. Jack smelled wonderful. Like spice and mint. Elsa trembled and began to shower his handsome face with kisses, trying to return some of the joy he'd lent her, wanting to make him feel how she felt. The smell intensified. Elsa pulled back and wrinkled her nose. Jack moaned and pulled her back to him, coaxing the fire within her with every touch of his hand or movement of his lips. Elsa had the feeling something was wrong. She tried to draw back again, but Jack firmly pressed her against him.

"Jack," she scolded softly, her lips still against his.

"Hmm?"

She sniffed again. "Oh, the cookies!" she exclaimed.

Elsa stood up and hurried to the kitchen. Jack's hand snatched out to grab her, but it barely brushed her. Jack groaned and stood up, following her to the kitchen. Elsa slipped the oven mitts on and snatched the cookies out of the oven. They were colored brown-black and rock-solid. Elsa's hands trembled as she returned the oven mitts to their drawer. She'd _kissed _him! Elsa turned pinker by the second.

"Pretty in pink," Jack murmured.

"_What?!" _Elsa whirled towards him.

"Nothing," he sighed.

His eyes were focused on her. He looked slightly dazed. Elsa blushed. Had _she_ done _that?! _She tentatively reached out her hand and cupped Jack's cheek. His skin was blazing hot, like her own. Jack gently took her hand from his cheek, kissing her palm gently. Elsa gasped and snatched her hand back. She could still feel flickers of heat rippling across her body. She shoved her fingers through her silky tresses. She's _kissed _him! She frowned, eyeing Jack, finally realizing just how _much _power he had over her. The thought made her shiver again. She warily stepped back. Jack's eyes widened. It looked like he was finally coming back to reality.

"Elsa?" he breathed.

Her name sounded so sweet on his lips. His lovely, soft lip— Elsa shook her head. She'd just kissed him. Elsa closed her eyes and let out a pained whimper.

"Elsa?" His tone was laced with lovingly concern.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she saw him advancing. She stepped back.

Jack froze to the spot. "Elsa, please don't—" His voice cracked. He inhaled deeply. "Please don't shut me out." He bit his lip and watched her, his blue eyes glimmering.

Elsa offered him a weak smile and stepped forward to cup his face with her hand. "I don't think I could," she whispered.

Jack held onto her tightly. Else sighed silently. Her resolve to be alone forever was weakening by the second. Elsa closed her eyes, thinking how selfish she was to have let Jack kiss her. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, muffling a silent sob.

Jack felt—rather than hear—her crying. He held her close to his aching heart. What was wrong? Had he hurt her? "Elsa?" he asked, his voice wavering.

She sniffled and looked up at him. Jack felt his heart break as he brushed away a tear rolling down her pretty face. Her small frame trembled violently. He held her tightly, hopping the trembles would recede. She inhaled deeply and Jack knew she was desperately trying to get her walls back into place. Elsa rubbed her chest with the heel of her hand and Jack began to wonder if her heart was aching too. He couldn't fathom what was wrong. Why did she so desperately want to push everyone away? Elsa nestled closer and Jack let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, burnt cookies being the last thing on his mind.


	35. A Healing Kiss

Author's Note: Sorry! I know I haven't been as consistent as I normally am, but I found a _seriously _good book, so I haven't been getting much sleep. When I'm not writing, I'm reading and vice-versa. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and thank you for your other reviews! I appreciate it ;)

Thick, warm sweat sluiced down Jack's back, causing his hair and clothes to become sticky with the perspiration, but he didn't care. Jack jogged harder, his calves steadily burning. Elsa hadn't shut him out _completely_, but she'd been uncharacteristically shy. Occasionally, when she'd caught Jack staring, her lips would curve into a small, timid smile. They hardly ever talked and when they _did, _she always had curt, monosyllabic responses. Jack figured she needed some time to work out… whatever she needed to work out. To Jack, the situation was as crystal clear as her pretty forget-me-not eyes, but obviously the feeling wasn't mutual. His breaths were coming in ragged pants and he slowed his pace slightly. He hoped Elsa would come around. And soon. But he'd wait for her. It was the least he could do.

Something caught Jack's attention. He looked to the side. There was someone sitting on the bleachers, a pile of books and paper in her lap and a pencil in her dainty hand. _Elsa. _He blinked once. Twice. She'd stopped coming to his practices several weeks ago. His lips unconsciously curved into a smile at the sight. Elsa had come to _his _practice. His chest seemed to swell. He heard someone shout, but couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Suddenly, something rammed into hi side, knocking the air out of him as he crashed to the ground. Jack's head hit the ground and he heard a sickening crunch. Jack laid there, paralyzed, his mind trying to catch up with what had happened. He felt strangely numb. His heart started thumping against his chest as he felt a warm trickle run down the side of his head. He casually brushed his fingers through his hair. His fingertips were coated in red. Jack observed the foreign substance, not believing it was from him.

"Jack!"

He turned his head, wincing at the pain. Elsa stumbled down beside him and gently touched his head, her hands trembling and icy-cold. A cry was torn from her throat as she knelt next to him and buried her head into his chest. Jack didn't mean to make her cry. His hand pressed the small of her back. He followed the curve of her spine with his fingertips, hoping to soothe her. Her tears began to soak his shirt. Jack gently cupped her cheek. Her skin was so cold. Jack began to feel a throb of distant pain, as if giving him a sample of what he would soon feel. He wrapped his arms around Elsa, hoping she'd warm up. He was slowly coming out of his dazed state. Everything still seemed slightly surreal. How badly was he injured? Could he _die_? Jack clenched his jaw tightly at the thought. He was surrounded by his teammates, each peering down at him. Elsa didn't seem to notice the other boys. It was quiet except for the distant sound of the coach's one-sided conversation—presumably he was calling someone—his teammates' hushed whispers, and Elsa's sobs, muffled by his chest. He winced as another wave of pain crashed against him. The pain was slowly coming, becoming sharper and, well, more painful. His grip on Elsa tightened, but the excruciating pain in his left arm made him stop. His left arm looked… odd to say the least. And it _hurt. _Jack felt his eyes smart, needles of pain shooting up his arm. His breaths came in irregular pants. He became aware of a wailing sound in the distant, which he recognized as a siren. He winced as the noise became louder, throbbing in beat with the pain in his head. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw red lights flashing. Then there were three new people, each clad in plain black. They slid him onto a long yellow board and lifted. Elsa still clung to him tightly. He heard one of the people explain in a monotone to her she couldn't come. Elsa latched onto his left wrist, squeezing tightly. Jack let out a short yelp before he could stop himself. Elsa paled and immediately let go of his arm as the ambulance personnel repeated that she couldn't go. Her lips quivered and a tear raced down her cheek.

"Wait," he groaned. It wasn't very loud, but the woman stopped lecturing Elsa. "Can she come, please? I'd like—need her with me." He grimaced, trying to ignore his pulsing temples. Talking wasn't helping his migraine.

The woman responded with a curt nod. Elsa cautiously draped her hand over his, following him as he was loaded into the ambulance. The inside was like a small room with a bed in the middle. The walls were line with gadgets, cabinets, and tubes. Jack offered Elsa a wan smile as the ambulance lurched forward.

Elsa raked her fingers through her hair, which was already a mess, but she couldn't care less. They'd confined her to a tiny waiting room as they inspected Jack. One of the hospital workers—she didn't remember if it was a nurse, doctor, or someone else entirely—informed her they were going to run him through the x-ray and check for internal damage. Elsa pressed her fingers into her temples. Hard. She hoped it would alleviate some of her stress. Elsa forced herself to sit rigidly. The waiting room was small and plain. The walls were beige, the chairs green. It was as big as a storage closet. Elsa swiped a magazine from the stand beside her. She opened the first page, revealing a stunning super-model blonde with a sun-kissed tan, clothed in a brilliant pink dress, but Elsa didn't see the picture. Her eyes remained unfocused as she imagined possible scenarios. Elsa knew from experience how bad head injuries could be. She'd caused one. She heard a crinkling sound and realized her hands were clutching the magazine a little too tightly. She threw the magazine across the room in disgust. Elsa was certain she would combust if confined much longer. She _had _to see him. The door creaked open and Elsa swerved in her seat.

"He is ready for visitors' ma'm."

Elsa bolted up from her chair and followed the nurse, clothed in green scrubs. The nurse opened a door, revealing a small room with a counter off to the side, carious electronic equipment, and finally a bed. She heard the door swing shut behind her, the nurse leaving them alone. Elsa did a quick once-over of Jack. His arm was stiffly covered in a cast. She couldn't see any bandages or stitches on his head. She rushed to his side, parting his hair. Elsa found the cut that had bled so profusely. It was fairly small. She frowned. _How could such a small cut bleed so much? _

"I need to look at your head," she murmured.

"My head?" Elsa heard a faint trace of amusement in his tone, which made her angry. He obviously didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"Yes," she growled.

Elsa sat on the bed, but found she couldn't thoroughly examine his hair that way. She let out a little huff and knelt on his bed. She still had to twist and lean over him. Elsa finally swung her leg around the other side of his body, straddling his waist. Jack cheeks turned a bright pink, Elsa ran her fingers through his hair, searching thoroughly. There wasn't anything else besides that cut. She sighed and sat back on his stomach.

"I feel like a chimpanzee," Jack chuckled, still blushing brightly, but he didn't voice his embarrassment.

"A… chimpanzee?"

"Yeah. How you were grooming my hair and stuff. Find any fleas?"

Elsa smiled. "Just a few."

Jack laughed. Elsa felt him shake underneath her and suddenly remembered the position she was in.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?"

She made a move to get off, but Jack lightly touched her hip. "You can stay on me as long as you want." He gave her a cheeky smile.

Elsa started blushing too. "Jack!" she hissed. She couldn't seem to get off of him fast enough. Elsa seated herself beside the bed, still feeling slightly flustered. Obviously his head injury didn't hinder his flirting abilities. _Wonderful, _she thought sarcastically. "This isn't something to joke about."

"Elsa, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it _is! _Head injuries are serious."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jackson Frost Overland, don't you roll your eyes at me."

He laughed. "I thought our relationship went deeper than a mother-son thing."

Elsa felt cheeks heat again. "It coud've been worse!" she continued.

"But it wasn't."

"But it could've been!" She felt tears of frustration prick her eyes. She turned before Jack could see them.

"Elsa, it's okay. Come here. Look."

She hastily dried her eyes and turned towards Jack. He motioned for her to come closer. Elsa seated herself on his bed. Jack tucked a wisp of stray hair behind her ear with his good arm.

"It's alright," he murmured softly.

Elsa leaned into his hand, savoring how his warm skin felt against hers.

"My head is fine. And my arm's just broken."

Elsa sniffed. "Jackson Overland, your head has never been _fine,_" she retorted.

Jack laughed. "That's my girl!"

He urged her closer and barely managed to brush their lips before Elsa jerked back with surprise. She touched her lips, feeling the pleasant, tingling warmth left in the wake of their kiss. After her cheeks lost some of its pink tinge, she turned towards him, pinning him with an icy glare.

"What?! I needed a kiss to make my boo-boos feel better."

Elsa bit her lip against an oncoming smile.

"I'll get better sooner if you give me another kiss."

Elsa laughed, though her cheeks were blushing again. "I doubt that."

Jack decided he'd better not push his luck and refrained from talking about kisses.


	36. Remember Your Lines

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the smallest of comments. They tell me someone's actually reading my story. I really can't thank you guys enough. If it weren't for you, I would've stopped long ago on this story. Please read and leave me another review, thx!

Elsa felt her heart beat erratically. The spotlight was blindingly bright. And the entire drama class was watching. Her whole body was wracked with each heartbeat, trembling slightly, despite Elsa's attempts to steady herself. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She squinted against the glaring lights, looking out to the audience composed of students. A girl pursued her lips and abruptly shoved her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looked rather… disgusted. Elsa could feel herself shrink. Did she really preform that badly?

"Good morrow, Kate for that's your name I hear," Jack greeted loudly, strutting proudly, making the crowd of students—especially the girls—giggle.

Elsa inhaled deeply. "Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing. They call me Katherine, that _do _talk of me." Elsa wrinkled her nose distastefully as her voice came out as a squeak, not quite audible."

Jack began talking again, as handsome as ever. Elsa watched him numbly before turning her gaze towards the crowd. Elsa felt her hands freeze over as her nerves got the better of her. She cast a glance upwards before glancing back at the crowd, leaving bright colors in her vision where the spotlight once was. Elsa was temporarily blinded and she suddenly felt dizzy. She felt the temperature in the room drop. As awkward silence filled the air, she realized Jack had stopped talking. It was her line now. Elsa swallowed and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. For the life of her, she had no idea what her lines were. Elsa heard a faint snicker in the background. She drew in a shaky breath as she turned towards Jack. His eyes were a bright, beautiful blue, sparkling with compassion and he had a small, sympathetic smile on his lips. He took a step near her, running his hand tenderly along her cheek, communicating his feelings for her in that single gesture. Elsa felt her heart swell and eyes water. What had she done to deserve this from him? She was just a nobody. No, worse than that. A freak. She was dangerous. His skin on hers made her skin feel warm and tingly, her thoughts became foggy and happy. Suddenly, she found she could remember her lines.

"'Moved' in good time! Let him that moved you hither, _re_move you _hence!_ I knew you at the first, you were a movable." Even her voice trembled.

She heard another condescending chortle, amusement at her expense, but Jack held no mockery in his eyes.

"Why, _what's _a…moveable?"

"A joint stool." Elsa's hands still trembled and her knees buckled, her legs feeling frail and weak.

"Thou hast hit it. Come, sit on me."

Jack seated himself on a chair. A quiet sigh rattled loose from Elsa's lips as she sat down, mindful of his injured arm. His lap was warm and familiar. She saw Jack smile knowingly, but it wasn't patronizing. Elsa blushed, but continued, staying in character.

She hesitated. "Asses—" A loud chorus of giggles, guffaws, and snickers made her stop. Elsa waited for the students to calm down. "—are made to bear, and so are you."

Jack adopted a pseudo, smug look. Elsa nearly rolled her eyes. "_Woman _are made to bear and so are you!" He finished with a haughty toss of his head. Elsa saw a few girls swoon in their chairs.

Her body stiffened, then relaxed as Jack placed a hand on her hip, rubbing soothing circle with his thumb. His other hand grasped her wrist gently and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Elsa exhaled slowly. She'd never been happier to have Jack with her. And every day with him made her happier still. Elsa felt a twinge of fear at the thought.

She snorted. "No such jade as _you, _if you mean me." Elsa was recovering quickly, finding the student's stares and whispers no longer disturbed her—or even mattered. Jack was looking at her in a dreamy, sweet way, like _she _was the only thing that mattered, not her performance.

"Alas, good Kate, I will not burden thee, for knowing thee to be young and light…" Jack trailed off waiting for her to interrupt him.

Elsa started. She'd gotten lost in Jack's beautiful blue eyes for a moment. "Too light for such a swain as you to catch! And yet, as heavy as my weight should be."

"'Should be?!' Should buzz!"

"Well ta'en and like a buzzard!" she retorted; nearly everything _Katherine _said was a retort.

"O slow-winged turtle, shall a buzzard take thee?"

"Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard!"

"Come, come, you wasp. For I' faith, you are too angry."

"If I be waspish, best beware my _sting._" As Elsa said the last two words, she tapped Jack on the nose.

"My remedy then is to pluck it out!"

"Ay, if the fool could find where it lies."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Who knows not where a wasp wears his sting? In his tail."

"In his _tongue,_" she argued.

"Who's tongue?"

"Yours, if you talk of tales, and so _farewell_."

"What, with my tongue in your _tail?_" More snickers. "Nay, come again, good Kate. I am a gentleman!"

"And that is all the time we have for today!" Mr. Brown interrupted from his chair on the apron of the stage, off to the side. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue our practice of Act Two, Scene One later."

The chairs in the auditorium creaked as their seats flipped up when the students stood, the noise was accompanied by the shuffling of feet and papers.

"Good job." Jack's deep, silky voice sent a pleasant shiver through her spine. She always felt small and delicate around him… but in a good way.

"Thanks," she breathed. She suddenly remembered she was on Jack's lap and moved to get up, but Jack wrapped his strong, unyielding arms around her waist.

"Wait a minute. I haven't gotten to hold you in a while."

Elsa blushed. "Jack, people are looking."

"Good. I want them to know that you're taken." He brushed his lips against her neck.

Elsa blushed heightened at his possessive tone, her face coloring a rosy pink. "Taken? We're not even dating."

He drew back, his voice slightly husky. "Well, you're unavailable."

"Says who?"

"Me. Just now. Didn't you hear?" He flashed her a swoon-worthy smile.

Elsa was feeling dizzy already. Ever so gently, he placed the lightest of kisses under her ear. And somehow, that one action made her blush more than all his other comments. He removed one arm from her waist—when he was sure she wasn't going to bolt—and feathered his fingers across her face. Jack's lips were parted slightly as he exhaled, gazing at her with awe. Elsa ducked her head with embarrassment, though pleasure warmed her entire body.

"H-how's your arm?" Elsa asked, breaking the awkward silence, though Jack didn't seem to think it was awkward, judging from his gaze.

"Oh, just fine."

A frown flickered across her face as she recalled the accident from a few days ago. How that other football played had rammed into his side and Jack had just stood there, frozen, oblivious to the shouts from his teammates. She remembered how Jack had crashed to the ground with a sickening crack. Elsa swallowed, suddenly paling. Seeing her distress, Jack reached up to caress her face, but Elsa pushed his hand aside and combed away his silky hair, observing the fading scar.

"Why're you so worried?" he murmured.

Elsa's nostrils flared and it took all of her self-control not to explode. "Because," she said through clenched teeth, "you could've died. That was a serious injury."

"It's a broken bone. _Lots _of people get broken bones. No big deal."

"_No _big—" She inhaled slowly, willing herself to be patient. "Jack."

He sighed. "I know. I know. I'm taking care of it. Can we go back to cuddling now?"

Elsa blushed and squirmed, trying to get off of his lap, but he held onto her firmly. "No."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his lips. "I don't take 'no' for an answer."

"_Ja-ack._"

"And don't even _try _to use that tone on me, young lady."

Elsa huffed and swatted at his arm. "I need to go to PE."

"Just one kiss."

"Jack!" she scolded sharply.

"_Fine, _but I should warn you, my doctor recommended a regular dose of ten kisses a day to help my boo-boo."

Elsa blushed. "And just _who _is this doctor?"

Jack smirked. "The best in the country, of course! Doctor Overland."

Elsa smiled and nudged him before Jack finally released her. He casually draped his arm over her slender shoulders as he walked her to the gym. Elsa realized just _how _close her and Jack were. She had to remember the rules. And remember her lines.


	37. The Play

Author's Note: Abbi: Good luck with your homework! And thanks for the review ;) WildThing64: Well, thank you for the review! I'm so happy you took the time to write that. And on that note, there's absolutely no reason to be shy. I'd love to hear anything from anyone! And I'm really glad you liked the bible verse :) Kayjay: Personal rules. And I don't mind answering your questions, though some people's questions I _haven't _answered because I'm still getting to them in the story.  
And, as always, thank you for the encouraging reviews! And tell me what you think ;)

Elsa felt her stomach clench. Principal Weselton had called Mrs. Bennett. It turned out Elsa was going to be this year's valedictorian for Autumnbrook. Anna, of course, was thrilled. Elsa, less so. She wrung her hands, thinking about the play she'd have to perform in that night. Elsa flinched as Anna yanked particularly hard on a piece of hair.

"Sorry!"

Elsa sighed and leaned her head forward as Anna yanked it back again. Anna did have a knack for hair, but that didn't mean it'd be a painless process. Anna had spent _hours _researching Italian hairstyles and begged Elsa for over an hour to do her hair. Elsa finally relented and here she was. She fidgeted nervously, the responsibilities of valedictorian _and _the main part in the play was weighing down on her. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to volunteer to be Katherine. After all, she didn't look Italian in the slightest. Elsa eyed the straightener, emitting a ribbon of steam—or was it smoke—from where it came in contact with your hair. Ironically, straighteners made the prettiest curls Elsa had ever seen.

"Are you sure my hair isn't burning?"

Anna shrugged. "I sprayed that protective stuff on it. Don't worry."

Elsa began worrying. Anna finally released her poor lock of hair and coated it in hair spray. Along Elsa's hairline ran an elegant braid, ending near the nape of her neck in a low ponytail, brimming with platinum curls. Anna finally stepped back, observing her handiwork before coating Elsa once more in hairspray. Elsa coughed and fanned the air in front of her.

"Done?"

"Yep!" Anna was smiling widely.

Elsa let out a murmur of thanks. She hadn't put on the costume yet. They kept those at the school. She hurried to her room and gently scooped up Frost. The kitten stretched and let out a tiny yawn. Elsa giggled as she wiggled her fingers. The kitten's movement were slightly slow and uncoordinated as it tried to paw her fingers. Elsa cradled Frost close to her heart. Frost purred in contentment as it curled up next to her, her eyelids gently drifted downwards as Elsa ran her finger up and down the bridge of its tiny nose. Elsa heard Mrs. Bennett call from downstairs and she quickly returned Frost to her box, kissing her goodnight. Elsa hurried down the stairs.

Her anxiety returned when she slid into the car. Anna was bouncing up and down happily. Elsa fidgeted, twirling a lustrous curl around her fingers. Her heart was pounding even before they reached the school. Elsa began having second thoughts, but shoved them aside. She stepped out of the car, her legs wobbling, and walked into the school, finding her way into the auditorium. Mr. Brown spotted her instantly.

"There you are, Elsa! Here's the gown you're wearing for Act One, Scene One. The wedding dress and the purple dress are in the back. You'd best change. We're going to practice Act Four, Scene One again and then we'll go in the back and wait for everyone to get here."

Elsa nodded, taking the gown and hurrying to the bathroom. Her first gown looked was a lovely velvet red. Elsa reached behind herself and finished securing the corset. She stepped out of the bathroom stall, her skirts gently brushing against the floor. It accentuated Elsa's slender waist, but, unfortunately, the red made her look a bit too pale and there was more cleavage than Elsa would've liked. She sighed. The corset was a bit tight, but that was to be expected. Elsa exited the bathroom, making her way to the front of the stage. Elsa saw Mr. Brown lecturing Jack. Her heart skipped a beat. As if sensing her gaze, Jack turned and flashed her a smile, giving her dress an appreciative once-over. Elsa blushed. She _never _wore dresses. Or anything this… gaudy. But Jack didn't seem to mind. Elsa shyly ducked behind the heavy curtain. She made her way towards the back and seated herself, reviewing her lines. She would _not _mess this up. She heard someone approach her and looked up. Jack seated himself beside her, offering her a smile before glancing down at the sheet with his lines. Elsa smiled to herself, pleased that he'd chosen to sit by her, though she couldn't fathom why. Elsa heard more people being seated. The trill of a cell-phone or an occasional cough could be heard from the auditorium. Elsa's heard sped up, just thinking of all the people. Mr. Brown began talking about his drama class. The pages filled with Elsa's lines fluttered to the ground as her hands began trembling uncontrollably. Jack snatched the papers off of the ground and handed them to her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned towards her.

"You'll do great."

Elsa turned towards Jack, his eyes sparkling with sincerity. Maybe she could survive this. She heard the Induction begin to start. She heard them speak the familiar lines of the story. The lights in the auditorium turned off briefly and the curtains closed as people rushed about, preparing for Scene Two of the Induction. Elsa inhaled sharply and Jack placed a hand on her bare back. Elsa hadn't seen it in the mirror, but the back was a little low as well. His hand rubbed her back in soothing circle. Jack didn't have to go on until Scene Two of Act One. Elsa heard the loud chorus of trumpets, signaling the beginning of the _real _play. Two students, dressed as Tranio and Lucentio, went onto the stage. Elsa inhaled deeply, bolstering her courage, before making her way towards the edge of the stage. Elsa felt her hands grow cold and was thankful Mr. Brown had allowed her to wear gloves. Her stomach began twisting in knots as four other students joined her. The group of students appeared together, strolling across the stage. Elsa was temporarily blinded by the spotlight, but forced her eyes to remain open.

"But stay awhile! What company is this?" asked the boy playing as Lucentio.

Elsa preformed her part well, imitating the shrew Katherine was perfectly as she retorted sharply, occasionally shoving someone. She found if she refused to even glance at the audience, she could forget their presence entirely. A breath rattled loose from Elsa's lips as she made her way backstage. She briefly stopped to wish Jack 'good luck' before making her way to the cooler. She unscrewed a water bottle and guzzled half of it. Act One had finally ended. Elsa prepared herself for Act Two, where her and 'Petruchio's' banter took place.

The scenes and acts whizzed by, blurring into one. All Elsa had to do was remember her lines and act. It was easy to pretend she was someone else when she was clothed in such extravagant gowns; they made her feel like she was a different person. Elsa felt a rush of relief as they reached Act Five. She'd already done four acts, what was one more? They were in Act Five, Scene Two. By this time, Katherine had resigned herself to be a submissive wife. Her and 'Petruchio' were watching as a merchant, who was posing as Lucentio's father, was revealed as a fraud. Lucentio was currently apologizing to Baptista, Katherine and Bianca's father. Lucentio had posed as a tutor to Bianca, Katherine's sister, so he could woo her. He also apologized to his father. He'd arranged for the merchant to pose as his father to fool Baptista, so he could marry Bianca.

"Husband, let's follow to see the end of this ado," Elsa said.

Jack's eyes twinkled. "First kiss me, Kate, and we will."

Elsa's eyebrows raised to her hairline. Then she recalled that line _was_ included in the play, but her and Jack had never kissed during their rehearsals.

"Wh-what, in the midst of the street?"

Jack flashed her a smile and Elsa could feel herself melting. "What, art thou ashamed of me?"

"No, sir. God forbid. But ashamed to kiss."

"Come then, let's go home." Jack turned towards 'Grumio,' their servant. "Come, sirrah, let's away.

Elsa blushed. "N-nay I will give thee—" Jack waggled his eyebrows. "—a kiss."

Her knees suddenly went weak. Elsa feared she would've collapsed on the stage if Jack hadn't wrapped his arms around her. Her heart thudded against her ribcage and her breathing was ragged. She noticed Jack's breathing sounded the same way. He smirked and expertly tilted her head. He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. For that moment, Elsa forgot they were acting. His fingers moved up and down her spine, leaving electric tingles in their wake. His palm flattened against her back, pushing her closer. Then Elsa remembered they were in front of hundreds of people. She flushed brightly and drew back. Her mind went blank for a moment as she desperately tried to grasp her lines.

"N-now p-pray thee, love, s-stay."

He abruptly pulled her back to him and kissed her again. Elsa gasped and withdrew again. Jack gently leaned his forehead against hers and breathed.

Thinking he forgot his lines, Elsa began to whisper, "Is not this well? Come—"

Jack smiled. "Is not this well? Come, my sweet Kate. Better once than never, for never too late."

Elsa let him help her off the stage, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I rather like this play," he murmured.

"Jack—"

"What?" He gently set her down on a chair.

"Was the second time _really _necessary?!"

He flashed her a smile. "Absolutely."

Elsa huffed. "And that was horrible acting!"

"Really? It was hard to tell the difference between that and the real thing."

"_Exactly! _You _weren't _acting."

He smirked. "And I imagine you were?"

Elsa felt her cheeks heat. "Well, I was trying—"

"Well, then you're no better than I am."

"Trying is more than you can claim!"

"True." He winked.

Elsa tucked a lock of hair behind her ear self-consciously. She was beginning to feel dizzy, the corset cutting off some of her air. And kissing Jack wasn't helping matters either. All she had to do was make it through the play. And they were already on Act Five. Her whole body was wracked with trembles and Elsa seriously began doubting if she could face all those people again. She ducked her head, burying her face into her hands. She couldn't _believe _he did that! She could never appear in public again without feeling humiliated. Jack chucked her chin and she looked up.

"I thought you said you weren't ashamed of me."

She scowled. "That was my _line, _Jack."

"So was the part when you said you'd kiss me."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Well, you didn't need to kiss me _that _convincingly."

Jack twisted a tendril of her hair around his finger. "You look nice tonight."

Elsa blushed with pleasure, against her will, of course.

"You realize there's one more kiss coming up, right?"

Elsa shot him an icy glare.

"What? I thought I should warn you. On stage you seemed a bit… caught off guard."

Her heart began racing just at the thought of kissing Jack again.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, a playful smile on his face.

"No," she squeaked.

Jack smiled tenderly and caressed her face. "You'll do great. Come on, time for us to go."

He grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up. All the characters were on stage, seating themselves. It was the final scene: The Wedding Banquet. 'Petruchio' had a discussion with the men and eventually she was led away by 'Bianca.' Elsa peered onto the stage, watching the final scene unfold. The men made a bet on who had the most obedient wife. Lucentio and Hortensio, formerly one of Bianca's suitors, called their wives, but they informed their husbands they were busy. Katherine immediately answered to Petruchio's calls, dragging Bianca, Lucentio's wife, and the window, Hotensio's wife with her. Katherine, at the command of her husband, had a pretty speech about submissive wives. Elsa recited the rather long speech perfectly, inhaling deeply once she was done.

"Why, there's a wench! Come on, and kiss me, Kate," Jack boomed.

Elsa blushed, even though she knew those were just his lines. Jack pulled her two him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. As his eyes sparkled, Elsa realized maybe he was enjoying this a bit _too _much. Her heart fluttered and Elsa cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck, preparing for this kiss. She tilted her head slightly as Jack's lips touched hers. His eyelids fluttered and Elsa could feel his heart pounding against her own. Jack moaned and his grip tightened. Elsa quickly drew away, lest he—or herself—should get carried away. Elsa gasped, dragging air into her lungs. She finally became aware of the loud applause behind them. Elsa blushed and buried her face into Jack's chest. He held her gently for a few seconds. Lucentio and his father said something, but all the noises around her seemed muffled.

Finally, Jack spoke. "Come, Kate, we'll to bed. We three are married, but you two are sped!" he said, addressing Hortensio and Lucentio. "'Twas I won the wager, though you hit the white, and being the winner, God give you a goodnight!"

As an afterthought, Jack swept Elsa off of her feet. Elsa let out a surprised squeak and threw her arms around his neck as he carried her backstage, amidst whistles and hollers. Elsa blushed and squirmed out of his grip.

"Now _that _was a _bit _much, Jack."

"Hey, they enjoyed it."

"And I imagine they aren't the only ones." Elsa gave Jack a pointed look.

He smirked. "Nope."

He leaned towards her and Elsa took a step back, crossing her arms. "Jack, the play's over."

"Well, now we can do it for real."

"J-Jack—" Elsa heard more applause and rushed back towards the stage, lining up with the other students as the curtains opened again. Jack followed her, taking his place next to her. All of them bowed as the audience applauded and clapped. Elsa released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when the curtains closed. Jack turned towards her and looked like he was about to say something, when a boy—Liam approached her. Liam had blonde hair of pure gold, which gently brushed across his forehead. His eyes were a magnificent sky blue, but his other features were rather plain. If it weren't for his eyes, hair, height, and reputation on the football, Elsa doubted he'd be desirable. He was rather talkative and tended to interrupt people.

"Hey, Elsa, you did really well out there."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks. You too."

"You were perfect as Katherine. Even though you look nothing like an Italian."

"Oh, thank you."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. You looked great out of there. Beautiful. I even think you outshone Cameron."

Elsa nodded and smiled, though she had no idea who Cameron was.

"And that dress looks good on you." He slowly perused her, as if to make his point.

His tanned hand reached out and he touched her golden necklace. Elsa heart thudded against her chest as his finger traced downwards on her smooth skin. Jack's hand suddenly shot out as he snatched Liam's wrist. Jack's jaw was clenched tightly and his blue eyes flashed as he locked gazes with Liam. His hand was grasping his wrist so tightly, Elsa wouldn't be surprised if Liam's wrist fractured into a million pieces. She gently touched Jack's forearm.

"Jack," she whispered.

He held on a moment longer before shoving Liam away. Liam gave him a bewildered look and turned around. Jack sent him a final, icy glare before turning towards Elsa.

"Sorry about that."

Elsa shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I'd better be getting home. See you later."

Jack stared after her. "Yeah… see you."

Elsa rubbed her arm as she made her way to the auditorium. She could still feel Jack warm, tender lips against her own. She swallowed and wondered how much of it was for the play… and how much was for her.


	38. Without Further Ado

Author's Note: Sorry, skipped another day yesterday. I was reading another _great _book! WildThing64: Well, so far you've done a gr8 job writing reviews ;) Thank you! Abbi: Math's my weakness too :( Glad you finished it though and I'm glad you like my writing. Jennifer: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! She'll use her powers soon. Thank you, guests, for the reviews!  
And I'm so glad everyone else liked that chapter as well! The story is nearing its peak and I want to know what you guys think! So please, don't hesitate to review. And now, with further ado…

Another pin went into her hair, holding the thick, lustrous locks into a fish-tail braid bun.

"It's beautiful, Anna."

"Well you _are _the valedictorian and this _is _your graduation ceremony."

Elsa stood up, turning her head in the mirror. She turned towards Anna. "Thank you," she breathed. On a sudden impulse, Elsa hugged Anna. Anna immediately—and warmly—returned the hug.

"Anytime, sis." A honk blared from outside her window. "Sounds like someone's impatient," Anna giggled.

Elsa hurried to the window, but Anna snatched her wrists.

"Not yet!"

Elsa frowned. "Why not?!"

"Not until the prom part. Put on your graduation gown first."

Elsa sighed and snatched the silken midnight blue gown from its hanger. With Anna's help, she avoided ruining her bun and slipped the gown on. Anna carefully pulled the square blue cap over Elsa's head, carefully arranging it so that the golden graduation tassel hung just to the left. Elsa stepped back.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked, smoothing non-existent wrinkles.

Anna smiled, surveying Elsa from head to toe. "Like a queen. You look beautiful, Elsa. Are you ready to deliver the speech?"

Elsa inhaled deeply. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Another loud honk sounded.

"Don't keep Jack waiting. I'll see you in a bit."

Anna gave Elsa one last side hug before Elsa darted down the stairs and out of her house. The day was rather blustery, but the skies were crystal clear, not a cloud to be seen. Still, Elsa was glad the graduation speech would take place inside.

"_Fina-ly!" _Jack exclaimed.

Elsa laughed. "Patience, young one."

Jack opened the car door for her and bowed with a flourish. "The carriage awaits, your _majesty_."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but giggled, thanking Jack as she slid into the seat. She watched the scenery whiz by in a daze. Jack had rolled the top of the convertible up, lest their hats fly away. She turned towards Jack. The color of the gown brought out his eyes beautifully. Jack cast a quick glance her way.

"Why are you smiling? What's so funny?"

Elsa turned away, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "Nothing," she replied nonchalantly.

As she turned to look out the window, her mind began to wander towards the speech. She fingered the manila file in her hands. Elsa had printed the speech, but she doubted she'd need it she had the whole speech memorized.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Elsa's eyebrows raised in surprise and she turned towards Jack. "About what?"

"The speech. You'll do great, Elsa."

"How'd you know?"

"Sometimes, when you're _really _nervous, you get a few shades paler."

Elsa scowled. She should've put on more blush.

Jack laughed. "Like I said, don't worry. About anything."

Elsa glanced at herself in the car mirror, eyeing her mascara-coated lashes. "_Anything?_"

"Especially how you look."

Elsa's gaze riveted on Jack, her head turning sharply as she looked the other way. "How—"

"You keep on glancing in the mirror. And touching your face."

Elsa scowled again. Since _when _was she so transparent?! Elsa looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Elsa—"

"What?" she sighed. Maybe Jack would predict her future now. Foresight in addition to his mind-reading abilities wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"You look beautiful."

Elsa froze, instantly warmed by the sincerity in his tone. "Thank you."

He winked at her. "Anytime, princess."

"It's queen," Elsa blurted.

Jack frowned. "_What?!_"

Elsa flushed. "Oh, never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"Well… It was just something Anna said."

"And what did she say?" Jack prompted.

"That I looked like a…"

"Queen?"

Elsa flushed again and nodded, embarrassed that she'd made such a big deal over something entirely irrelevant.

"Anna's a smart girl." Jack flashed her a smile. "I agree."

Elsa smiled shyly and stared out the window, her heart rate picking up when she realized they were in the school parking lot. Jack went around the other side and opened her door.

"Elsa," he scolded.

"What?!"

"You're turning pale again."

Elsa glared at him. How was she supposed to change her pale skin?

"We'll just have to fix that."

Jack's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. His hand gently caressed her cheek, stopping to tilt her head. Elsa blushed brightly and pulled away.

"Jack!"

"There we go! No need for thank, ma'm."

She glared at him.

"Red's a beautiful color on you."

Elsa huffed indignantly and stomped over to the auditorium, only feeling a twinge bereftness. Alright, more than a twinge. She paused, stopping in front of the auditorium doors. She put her gloved hand against the wooden doors, polished to perfection. She could feel her stomach twisting in knots.

"Go on." Jack warm breath ghosted across her creamy skin, making Elsa shiver.

She swallowed and pushed the doors open. She looked around the massive, sloping auditorium, suddenly feeling tiny and weak.

"I can't do it," she squeak-whispered inaudibly.

"What?"

Elsa swallowed and simply stared at the endless rows of red seats before her, ending with the platform of the stage. She stumbled backwards. Jack's hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"Elsa," he said, his voice was low and silky, as if her were trying to calm a frightened animal. Or a frightened Elsa.

Elsa barely heard Jack. What if she made a mistake? What if she freaked out in front of everyone? What if her powers went berserk? There were too many 'what if's. This was a bad, bad idea. Elsa took another step backwards, put was held fast by Jack. She'd wanted to get to the auditorium early, to practice her speech on stage. Elsa briefly wondered if she could get on stage without having a panic attack first. Everyone's eyes would be on her for a full eight minutes. This was _way _worse than the play. Why did she have to be the top of the class? Why couldn't she just allow someone else to take the title a valedictorian?

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, Elsa."

Elsa turned towards him, realizing he was still there. "Jack?"

He smirked. "The one and only."

She inhaled and turned towards the stage again.

Jack rubbed her arms. "Elsa, look at me."

Elsa hesitantly turned towards him, gazing up into his impossibly blue eyes.

"You'll be fine. No, you'll be more than fine. You'll be fantastic! Just don't worry about it." She frowned. Jack raised his hand and smoothed the furrow between her brows. "I mean it."

Elsa swallowed and nodded.

"Why don't you get on stage?"

She vigorously shook her head.

"_Elsa, _come on. You've been on stage before."

"This is different," she murmured.

"Well, why don't you just practice? I'll be the audience, kay?"

Elsa stiffly walked towards the stage. She climbed up on the stairs, just off to the side, and stood behind the podium. Elsa looked at the mass of seats. She could easily imagine them overflowing with people. The mere thought made her dizzy. Then she glanced downwards, towards Jack. He sat in the front row, a sincere, attentive expression on his face. Elsa suppressed the urge to giggle. He was so cute.

Elsa inhaled deeply. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Autumnbrook Highschool. I'd like to thank your time. I'd also like to express my appreciation to my foster family, the Bennetts, who made attending this school possible for Anna and me," Elsa continued, reciting the entire lengthy speech, from beginning to end.

Jack stood up at the end, applauding and whistling loudly. "GO ELSA! WHOOOOO!"

Elsa giggled and blushed. "Jack, I hope you won't _actually _do that."

"Oh, you bet I am." He flashed her a cocky grin. "Would you like to go again?"

"Sure."

Elsa recited the speech again. And again. And again. She figured she'd delivered it at least four times. By the end, her voice creaked from orating. And Jack's croaked from cheering. Elsa had another minor attack when she realized how strained her voice was, but Jack assured her after an hour or so and some water she'd be fine. Elsa descended the stage and walked to her homeroom, where they were supposed to meet before the graduation ceremony started. Unfortunately, Jack didn't share homerooms with her. Jack had hugged her tightly and kissed her warmly on the cheek before telling her—again—how well she'd do. Elsa sat down at her desk, resorting to fidgeting with her gown. A few of the other students had arrived and more were pouring in by the second, scores of seniors eager to leave their high school lives behind them and move onward and upward. Elsa hoped wherever her life would take her, it wouldn't be far from Jack. But she knew it was wistful and wasteful to think like that. Jack would move on and so would she. Or, at least she assured herself so.

"Class, this has been a wonderful year with all of you and it's been my pleasure to be your homeroom teacher. Even though you may move on—" Ms. Allan swiped at her moist eyes. "—I'll always be here if and when you need me. Now, I expect all of you to be wonderful citizens of the United States, contributing to our country. I know you'll do well and far exceed expectations. I wish you the best."

There was subdued applause in the class room as Ms. Allan ended. She swiped a frizzy golden lock behind her ear and seated herself behind the teacher's desk. The conversation resumed, filling the room with a gentle, vacillating hum. Elsa was still trying to steady her nerves when another teacher entered the room, announcing it was time to go. Ms. Allan led the now quiet procession of students into the halls, each of them filed into an orderly line. They all followed Ms. Allan into the auditorium where they were immediately met by the blaring of the speakers, playing the Walking March. Two students in the far front proudly bearing the flags. As Elsa walked down the carpeted walkway of the auditorium, she spotted Anna frantically waving to her from her seat. Elsa discreetly offered Anna a small smile. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett offered polite waves too. It looked like Jamie was frantically pressing the touchscreen on his DSI. Elsa noticed Ms. Alan had stepped to the side as they entered the auditorium. All the students crowded into the few front rows, quickly filling the vacant seats. Elsa looked around frantically, freezing when she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes. Elsa swatted away his hands, offering Jack a playful slap before seating herself beside him. Jack silently offered her a water bottle, which she eagerly snatched, expressing her thanks with a nod. Everyone remained seated as the music from the speakers resounded around the auditorium. The music finally dissipated, fading into silence. There was an ominous, yet silent rustle of clothing, shuffling of feet, and soft, muted whispers. Principal Weselton proudly strutted onto the stage. He stepped on something behind the podium and instantly gained a foot in height.

He cleared his throat and there was a collective silence as everyone anticipating his opening remarks. "Good afternoon Graduates, Students, Trustees, Parents, and Friends: welcome. We are very happy you are all here to share in this celebration of the accomplishments and unique qualities of the students graduating this year from Autumnbrook highschool…"

His voice faded in and out as Elsa zoned in and out. He talked how education empowers and learning matters, how a college education was a fine thing to have, but not sufficient and that truly successful graduating students from Autumnbrook would never cease their conquest for learning. He quoted a few of the founding fathers, along with citations from various, reputable books.

"Graduates, and all of you who are learners, leaders, and innovators: Go forth and learn, because as Jacob and Aubri said, everyone should share in the freedom knowledge brings, and use that ongoing learning to make your own maps and better address the challenges our society and our planet face with character, leadership, scholarship, and innovation."

Elsa was still half-asleep, though she did her best to appear attentive and alert. After all, she was the valedictorian. She applauded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"And now without further, ado, I present to you our valedictorian. The very best and polished that we have to offer. May I present, Ms. Elsa Arendelle."


	39. Fun

Everything around her was in sharp, lucid detail and the applause surrounding her thundered ominously, yet Elsa felt numb, as if this couldn't _really _be happenings. Like it was all a dream. Elsa stood and Jack offered her a quick squeeze before releasing her hands. She walked to the podium, tried to appear calm and collected in the midst of her foggy turmoil. She cleared her throat and the applause died down. Elsa spoke, stuttering several times, her voice wobbling like Jessica wearing high-heels. Her face was flushed a bright pink with shame. How was she to survive the entire speech? It already seemed like she'd been reciting for an hour. Her gaze dodged from one gaze to the next, never lingering, until she spotted Jack. His gaze captivated her and she paused for a moment before resuming the speech, but this time it was for Jack. Her voice swelled ardently as she spoke.

"We live in a world riddled with speculation, skepticism, and governed by appearances. Our politics are filled with pessimism, and attempts to deeply divide all of us. Our markets are reflective of a people whose interests lie solely in what they can acquire," Elsa continued to say how each student had exponential potential, how each and every one had the power to change the world around them. "Be ambitious, in relentless pursuit of short term goals. Don't wait around for opportunity to present itself, live an ―on purpose life. Too many people sleepwalk through life without purpose. Your circumstance doesn't define you. We are past the point of blaming others for our transgressions. Being here today proves that we do not have to be the product of the circumstances in our lives, but rather we can be the product of our aspirations. We do not look like what we've been through, but rather we look like what we want to be. Class of 2014, remember coming to Autumnbrook is just the start. We must remain steadfast, committed, and unshakable. See your goals as done. Live for a cause that you would die for and continue to walk by faith. God bless you all, thank you!"

Booming applause rose and filled the room. Elsa started, almost forgetting anyone was there but Jack. She blushed, but apparently no one else noticed. Sprinkles of people through the crowd began to stand, which eventually grew to clusters and _finally _the whole room was standing. Square hats filled the room, flying through the air. Elsa stood rooted to the spot, mesmerized by the sheer mass of people. At last, she came back down to earth and quickly descended the stage. Jack's yelling began to hurt her ears as he hooted and hollered. Jack picked her up and twirled her around before setting her on the ground. As an afterthought, he plucked off her hat and tossed it into the air.

Principal Weselton tried to speak above the thundering boom of applause. "And with that, seniors, I wish you the best! Go forward and be guardians of education in this new day and age!"

People began cramming themselves into the walkway. Elsa squirmed and wiggled past the dense clog of people, Jack close behind.

"Elsa!" She heard Anna's shrill calls rise above the din.

Elsa parted the sea of people, making her way towards the source of the sounds. She was immediately trapped in an embrace from Anna.

"That was _great, _Elsa!"

Mrs. Bennett offered her warm congratulations and Mr. Bennett commended her speech. Jamie asked if there were snacks. They talked for a while longer. Elsa craned her neck, suddenly noticing the absence of Jack.

"What is it, dear?" asked Mrs. Bennett.

"Oh, I was just looking for Jack. He was right here." Elsa frowned, wondering if he'd gone to the prom after the graduation ceremony without her.

He hadn't really ever said he'd give her a ride. Elsa's spirits fell. Well, the Bennetts could always give her a ride, but she was specifically looking towards going with Jack. Elsa felt a quick tap on her shoulders.

"Miss me?"

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "A little," she admitted.

He flashed her a smile. "Thought I lost you there for a second. It's really crowded here."

Elsa nodded her agreement.

"By the way, I forgot to ask, but are you _going _going with someone to prom?"

"I-I, uh, no." Elsa felt rather flustered.

He flashed her another smile. "Great. Can I give you a lift there?"

Elsa felt a little dejected that he hadn't asked her to _go _to prom with him, but at least she'd have a ride. "Sure."

Jack eyed her curiously and looked like he was going to ask her something when Mr. Bennett spoke. "So, you're going to take her to prom."

Jack straightened. "Yes, sir."

"I assume you have a driver's license?"

Jack's face flushed. "Yes, sir."

"And you're giving her a ride home?"

"Yes, sir. If that's alright with you," he added.

Mr. Bennett rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You won't be drinking before you drive her home, will you?"

"Absolutely not… sir."

"And I expect you to behave decently around her."

Jack casually draped an arm around her shoulders. "I promise to try, but she makes it rather difficult. Especially when she wears dresses."

Elsa blushed brightly. "Jack!" she scolded, wondering at his sudden nonchalance.

Mr. Bennett raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. "And you'll be back with her by midnight."

"Of course, sir." Jack smiled genuinely.

Mr. Bennett nodded. "Well, you two have fun."

This time, Elsa raised her eyebrows. Jack smiled proudly, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. He looked down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Ready for a par-tay?"

Elsa shrugged and offered him a shy smile.

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Alright. See you later."

Anna waved good-bye eagerly and Mrs. Bennett told her to have fun. Jack escorted Elsa to his car, weaving in and out of the crowd of people. He opened the door for Elsa and took his place in the driver's seat after Elsa was seated.

He looked over to her, his stunning azure eyes holding her captive. "This'll be fun."

Without waiting for a comment from Elsa, he started the car.


	40. Stay Away

Author's Note: Yes, this part IS reaching its climax, but I intend to make a part two. Fear not ;) Thought part two will be pretty drastically different form this part and I haven't gotten all the ideas yet, but it's coming into shape.

Jack whistled happily as he finally found a parking space in the over-flowing hotel parking lot. The school had rented a room from the posh Paradisis hotel. Supposedly, Principal Weselton had connections. Jack eagerly helped Elsa out of his car, leading her into the hotel. A staff member was able to direct them to the room the school had rented. They were met by two guards at the door, each dressed in a pristine tuxedo. Elsa's eyebrows raised, but Jack didn't seem to care about the guards one way or the other. After ensuring they were on the list, the guards ushered them into the palatial room. A grand chandelier overhead, its strings of faux crystals glistening, illuminated the area. Other lights illuminated the polished, flawless tiled floor with designs of vivid colors. Swirls of sparkling gowns practically shouted for attention, the skirts softly swishing on the floor joined the melodious strains of music.

"Oh!" Elsa face-palmed herself. "I forgot to take off my graduation gown. Be right back."

Elsa hurried to the bathroom and self-consciously entered a stall. She slipped off the graduation gown, careful not to muse her hair. Elsa stepped out of the stall, observing herself in the mirror. Anna had practically _forced _Elsa to wear it. It was really stunning, but again, much too gaudy. It was a strapless plum-purple dress, cascading to the ground like liquid silk. A concentration of rhinestones formed a beautiful empire waist. Elsa didn't have any jewelry on, save her mother's necklace. She wore silver sandal-strapped heels, adding a good two inches to her height—the highest heels Elsa had ever worn. She swallowed nervously and shyly walked out of the bathroom. Jack was waiting for her right outside. He froze when he saw her, his gaze traveling up and down her dress, his eyes darkening and sparkling with intensity all at once. He flashed her a smile and finally wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You and dresses."

Elsa gave him a puzzled frown. "What?"

Jack smiled, making her knees buckle. "You look beautiful."

She looked at Jack's tuxedo. He looked sharp, polished, and to-die-for handsome. His tie was a glistening silver with electric blue stripes, making his hair and eyes stand out more than usual. His hair even looked semi-tamed, though it was still spiked in the style Elsa loved. She began to wonder how something could look so spiky and soft. She clenched her hands into fists to prevent herself from combing her fingers through Jack's hair. She scoffed at the ridiculous urge, but that didn't make it go away.

Jack winked, smirking. "What are you staring at?"

Elsa blushed and quickly looked away, suddenly aware of every spot Jack was touching her. "N-nothing."

He gasped and held a hand over his heart. "You're calling _me _nothing."

Elsa smiled playfully. "Are you insinuating that I was staring at… _you?_"

"What?! I don't even know what insinuate mean! How can I _possibly _insinuate something?"

Elsa gave him a playful shove and he caught her hand. His eyes were a beautiful, striking blue. Almost midnight blue. He slowly bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her outstretched palm. Elsa gasped, her bright blue eyes widening before she yanked her hand away, as if his hand was white-hot. Elsa bit her lip to keep from smiling as she observed Jack, from his shimmering white hair down to his polished black shoes. _White-hot, indeed. _Suddenly, a girl approached her, ending whatever moment they had shared. Elsa turned her attention away from Jack, though it was almost painful to do so. The girl had rich chestnut locks, which looked like they were lightly glazed in gold. Her hair hung in long, curled tendrils and her eyes were a vivid hazel, the green contrasting sharply with the amber-brown. Her lips were pink and currently in a brilliant smile. She wore a golden satin gown with lots of frills.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I just wanted to congratulate you on your speech. That was _a-maz-ing_! I know it takes a lot of courage to go up there and do that. I thought it was really… inspiring."

Elsa returned her bright smile with a small one of her own. "Why, thank you. I'm glad you got something out of the speech."

She engaged the girl in a lively conversation of majors. It turned out they both shared a deep love of piano and books. They were discussing a list of their favorites when Elsa spotted a certain strawberry blonde head in the distance.

"Excuse me for a moment," Elsa interrupted as cordially as possible.

She made her way through the crowd and stopped in her tracks when she saw Anna, dressed in a lovely green gown and flirting with… Liam?!

"Anna?!"

Anna whirled around. "Elsa! There you are."

Elsa frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked in hushed tones. "I thought this was a seniors _only _event."

"Well, yeah, but I mean what's the harm in, like, just hanging out, right?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Anna," she scolded.

Anna let out a huff. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but—"

"Ms. Elsa! As your principal, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as an adult," Principal Weselton abruptly interrupted.

He did a funny flitter with his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow, his hair piece flopping forward. Elsa could help but giggle along with Anna.

"Thank you," she said as he rose, "only, I don't dance."

"Oh…" Principal Weselton sounded slightly offended.

Elsa's eyes gleamed with mischief. _Anna wants to dance at prom, fine. _"But my sister does."

Anna turned towards Elsa, her eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"Lucky you," Principal Weselton murmured.

Anna smiled sweetly. "Oh, I don't think—"

Principal Weselton abruptly grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Anna sent Elsa one desperate, pleading look, her turquoise puppy eyes in full blast, before disappearing into the crowd. Elsa hid her giggle behind her hand.

"Sorry," she said quietly, feeling no remorse at all.

Elsa peered over the crowd. She could see Anna trying to dance along with the other teens. It looked like Principal Weselton was doing the chicken dance.

"May I have this dance?"

Elsa spun around, surprised. Liam offered her an easy smile, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. Elsa opened her mouth, preparing to tell Liam what she'd told Principal Weselton, when Jack stepped between the two.

"Sorry, she's promised the first dance to me." Jack's tone sounded more haughty than apologetic.

Jack's arm possessively wound around her waist as he led her away from Liam.

"Jack—"

"You can thank me later."

"I don't dance!" she hissed.

Jack stopped, turning to face her. "Don't or won't?"

"Both!" she huffed.

Jack flashed her another smile. "Sounds like it's time for some dance lessons."

He twirled her around.

"I really just don't dance," Elsa insisted.

He stopped twirling her and held her close. "Do you want to dance with Liam or me?"

Elsa huffed. "You're not giving me a lot of options here."

Jack smiled. "You haven't answered…"

Elsa sighed and looked away. "You," she whispered.

Apparently, Jack heard. He spun her around again and they danced through the crowd. Most teens were just bobbing their heads to the music, occasionally jiggling.

"What about Anna?"

"Don't worry, she won't wander far," Jack assured her.

He tilted her far back until she was so low to the ground, she rested over Jack's knee. She let out a little squeak as he whirled her up.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

He smiled. "Maybe…"

Elsa sighed, but continued moving in tune to him nonetheless. Elsa wasn't so sure she liked dancing. It made her dizzy and was uncoordinated. And it made her feel hot all over, though that was probably due to Jack's presence. When she was with Jack, Elsa found it frighteningly easy to forget her worries about Anna. Eventually, Jack led her over to the buffet table, laden down with dainty H'Orderves, frilly salads, roasted, succulent, kabobs, and fragrant deserts, coated in a sheen of sugar. Elsa selected a kabob, roll, and cookie, a meager portion in comparison with Jack's plate. He held out the chair for her as she sat down. She was interrupted multiple times during her meal, but Jack skillfully drove away each and every boy who wanted a dance with her. As the night wore on, her and Jack found a small alcove, just around the corner and still within the party room. They'd found it by accidentally stumbling upon a couple kissing. The two couldn't get away fast enough from Jack and Elsa. Jack had seated himself on the bench and Elsa tentatively seated herself next to him. She found herself engaged in a fascinating conversation with him, ranging from comic books to hybrid stuffed animals. As the night wore on, Elsa found herself more relaxed. It'd always been so easy to relax with Jack. She sleepily rested her head on his shoulder. Jack became very still, as if worried any movement would frighten her away. Eventually, he laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, so she was safely nestled against his side. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, making goose bumps briefly shimmer across her skin. Her body became lax against Jack's warm, hard chest. She heard a crash and abruptly sat up, as if remembering where she was.

She turned towards Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. I really need to find Anna."

"I'll help you look," Jack offered.

He stood up with her, following as she wove her way through the dense crowd of teens bobbing to the music. Elsa froze as she spotted Anna dancing with Liam in a… coquettish manner.

"Anna!"

She stopped and turned towards Elsa, a wide smile on her face. Liam draped his hand around Anna, pulling her slender body towards him. Anna didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Elsa!"

"Anna what are you doing with—"

"This is Liam."

"Yes, I know who—"

"He's my boyfriend."

Elsa paused for a moment. "_Boyfriend?!"_

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa offered Liam a stiffly polite smile.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We just decided tonight. And… he invited me on a date." She turned towards him. "Is Friday okay?"

Liam smiled, his eyes gleaming, making Elsa shudder. "Absolutely!"

"Anna—"

"And we can have chocolate! Maybe even a sleep-over."

Elsa paled considerably. "What? No, no, no, no, no."

Her voice was lost among Anna's excited squeals. "And of course we have the time! It's not like we really have any social activities anyway—"

"Wait, slow down. No one's sleeping over. No one is dating anyone."

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please? Alone," she added.

A look of belligerence crossed Anna's youthful face. She hooked arms with Liam. "No. Whatever you have to say, you—you can say to both of us."

Elsa smoothed the annoyance and worry from her features. "Fine, you can't date a guy you've just met."

Anna seemed taken aback for a moment. "You can if it's true love."

Elsa shook her head, recalling the incident with Hans. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

Anna's features hardened. "A lot more than you! All you know is how to shut people out," she retorted.

Elsa tried not to flinch. "Anna, my answer is no. You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Elsa," Liam purred.

"No." Elsa turned towards Anna. "I-I think you should go." Elsa looked towards Jack. He looked back at her, his expression concerned. "I think it's best if Anna and I go home."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna tried to grasp Elsa's hand, which Elsa quickly snatched away.

Elsa's eyes widened as her glove was pulled off. "Give me my glove!" Elsa hid the hand behind her back as she tried to snatch her glove back. A few teens had stopped dancing to watch the spectacle, the drama unfolding between the two sisters.

Anna held the glove close to herself. "Elsa, please. Please don't. You're never around. I just need someone to be with… Someone to _care!_" The hurt was evident on both of the sister's faces.

Elsa schooled her features into a stoic expression, but was unable to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Anna, I can never be that sister for you, so don't expect me to." Elsa crossed her arms and sighed, turning away.

Anna's vision blurred with tears. "What did I ever _do _to you?!"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa begged, looking over her shoulder.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the _world _out?! What _are_ you so _afraid _of?!" she demanded.

Elsa frowned pursing her lips. At the last comment, her emotional barriers crumbled. She was no longer able to maintain her icy façade. "I said _enough!_" She swiped her bare hand in front of her, blue sparks flying from her fingertips. Wickedly sharp icicles jutted from the floor, surrounding Elsa in a semi-circle of jagged, pointed ice. Elsa held her hand close to her body, freezing in place. Now everyone was watching, eyeing the barbed spikes of ice. The room filled with hushed murmurs.

"Sorcery," Principal Weselton's voice was raspy with shock. "I knew there was something dubious going on in Autumnbrook."

"Elsa," Anna breathed. Her pretty turquoise eyes, filled with naiveté and innocence, pierced Elsa.

Elsa blindly grappled for the door behind, pushing it open and fleeing. She nudged past hotel residents, nearly tripping over her high-heels. She burst into the lobby of the hotel, frantically searching for the exit. Where could she go? She blindly stumbled, fear propelling her forward. Elsa heard frantic footsteps and shouts behind. She increased her pace. She nearly barreled into a woman, an infant cradled in her arms.

"Are you alright?"

Elsa shook her head ever so slightly, backing away. This woman had _no _idea. She backed away from the crush of people, lie a cornered animal. She bumped into the fountain; her hand shot out to steady herself. The marble rim of the fountain was immediately glazed in ice, the water freezing over. The spray of water morphed into glistening ice. The hotel was filled with exclamation and shocked whispers. The crowd instantly froze, backing away cautiously.

"There she is! Stop her!" Principal Weselton exclaimed, the two guards dressed in tuxedos were beside him in an instant.

Wisely, no one made a move.

"Please," Elsa begged, "Just stay away from me. _Stay away!_" She held her hand in front of her, shooting ice at the principal.

The three men were knocked down with one icy blast. Principal Weselton looked dazed for a moment. He shoved his wire-rimmed glasses up his huge nose, his eyes narrowing on her. "Monster… Monster!" he exclaimed.

Elsa felt like she'd been run through with a spear, each word a barb. She flinched. What made it worse, was that the words were true. She could easily remain unaffected by the mockery provided by her classmates, but this… Elsa stared at her hands, the horror evident on her face. She turned towards the crowd. The crush of people immediately backed away. The woman, who'd been concerned about Elsa mere seconds ago, now held her crying child protectively away from Elsa, shielding the baby with her own body. Elsa found that those actions said what Principal Weselton's words had. Only louder. She ran forward, still unsteady in her long gown and silver heels.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Elsa, wait!"

Her heart seemed to fracture when she heard Jack's voice. She knew she'd simply fall down and die if she turned and saw the same horror etched on his face as everyone else's. Elsa hitched up her skirts and sprinted into the parking lot. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't stop her. She just needed to get away. From everyone. _Is they stay away, then they'll be safe… from me. _


	41. A New Beginning & The Start of a Journey

Author's Note: Not sure if you guys noticed, but I changed the cover for the story. Well, Geminiagate noticed. Anyway, I'm not answering some question right now, because all questions will be answered in due time.

Elsa ran past the parking lot. She wandered onto a busy road, nearly brushing a speeding vehicle. Her breath caught in her throat, but she plowed forward, moving to the other side of the road as quickly as possible.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa whirled around, once she was safely on the other side of the road. Anna had stopped on the other side of the road, held back by Jack. The image of the two people she loved most burned into her mind. This was probably the last time she'd ever see them. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought. Nonetheless, Elsa kept on running. The raging wind got stronger and the temperature plummeted. The wind seemed to be urging her forward. Elsa had no idea where she was going, but she followed the wind. She walked mile after mile until her raw feet ached. Her ankle was sore from when she had semi-twisted it several times. Elsa paused for a moment, tossing her high heels away before continuing, following the wind's guidance. Then she stepped in snow. Beautiful, wonderful snow. It was cold and soft, a relief to her sore feet. The ground inclined sharply. Elsa looked up. _The North Mountain. _A breath of awe escaped from her pale lips as she studied the towering, jagged mountain, currently blanketed in snow. Still following her instincts and the wind, she walked higher. And higher. The trek made her weary, but it was just what she needed. The steady burning in her thighs and calves took the edge off of her recent, bitter memories. Elsa waded through the thick, fluffy snow. It was getting thicker as she got higher. Elsa lost track of time as she ascended the mountain. Elsa looked around her and was instantly frozen with wonder. The entire city was on the horizon. Elsa folded her arms, though she wasn't cold. She didn't understand when people described the bitter chill that seeped into their body or the cold, stinging sensation that turned their nose and fingers numb. The cold was… refreshing. Elsa felt like it understood her better than anyone. It was beautiful, yet loathed. Elsa looked at the peak of the mountain. She'd never felt more alone. Elsa remembered her song with nostalgia.

"The snow glows white on moun-tain tonight. Not a footprint… to be seen." She hugged her middle. "A kingdom of i-so-lation… and it looks like, I'm the queen," she sighed. The wind picked up, on cue. "The wind is how-ling like this swirl-ing storm in-side… Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried… Don't let them in, don't let them see." If only she'd heeded her father's advice. "Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoooowww!" Elsa could feel the lyrics appearing out of thin air, though she hadn't ever gone this far in her piano music before. Elsa eyed her remaining glove. "Well now they _knooooowww!_ Let it go. Let it _go! _Can't hold it back any mo-o-ore. Let it go! _Let it go! _Turn away and slam that dooorrr! _I _don't care—" Elsa's hand shot out, swirling the snow around her. "—what they're _going _to say! Let the storm rage on… The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa looked at her isolation not with sadness, but with hope. She looked at the small city sprawled before her. "It's funny how some distant makes _everything _seem small! And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" She whirled around, studying the sharp drop-off before her. "It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!" A few stairs of ice, coated in prickly frost, formed at her command. "No right, no wrong, nor rules for _meeee!_" She stepped on the first stair, the evanescent frost disappearing. "I'm _freeeee!_" She ran up the stairs, not fearing what would happen if they stopped magically appearing. "Let it go! _Let it go! _I am one with the wind and sk-y-y. Let it go. Let it _go! _You'll _never _see me cr-y-y! Here I stand!" She stamped her foot, ice instantly appearing. "And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on…" Elsa eyes the area around her, experimentally raising her hands. To her delight and amazement, the ice platform underneath her rose, columns of ice appeared. "My power flurries thorugh the air into the _grooouuunnddd! _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one though crystalized like an icy _blaaasssttt!_" She yanked off her mother's necklace. It represented so much. Love, family,… imprisonment. She quickly blinked away tears, a look of determination crossing her face. "I'm never going back. The past is in the _paaassstttt!_" Elsa tossed the necklace away. She needed to move on. She needed to— "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of da-a-awn!" The feeling of pure cold coated her body, ice coating her prom dress. "Let it go! Let it _go! _That perfect girl is _go-o-one! _Here I stand in the light of da-a-ay! Let the storm rage _oooooooonnnnnn! _The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa stopped, breathless, as her ice palace was bathed in hues of rose and gold. She glanced at her work. The palace was so majestic, so vast. The crystalline columns elevated the castle high above the ground. She glanced at the ice floor, smooth and slick. She reverently ran her fingers across the wall, patterns of ice and frost blooming wherever she touched. It was so amazing. So beautiful. She glanced at the city once more. Here she'd be safe. As would they. Far above where she couldn't hurt anyone. And Elsa seriously doubted anyone could hurt her.

Anna read the sign, towering overhead. _Oaken's Gas Station and… sauna? _She stumbled into the building, shutting the glass, frost-coated door behind her. Everything was so… cold. Anna shivered and stiffly moved forward. She was practically frozen solid!

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blow-out. Half-off swim suits, flip-flops, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" There was a big man seated behind the cashier. He looked benign enough.

"Oh, great. For now, how about scarves? Scarves and… coats?"

"That would be in our winter department." He gestured to a nearly bare corner.

Anna snorted. What gas station had a winter department? Anna snatched a scraggly scarf, beanie, and jacket, though they looked inadequate for such ferocious winter weather. She approached the cash-register. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman passed through here?

"The only one crazy enough to be out of this storm is you, dear."

The door burst open. Anna was met by a chilling rush of icy wind. A mass of ice walked in, though Anna though she could see the outline of someone underneath.

"You and this fellow," the man—supposedly Oaken—added. "Hoo hoo. Big summer blow-out."

The man walked right up to Anna. Anna nonchalantly let her eyes roam the room, trying to appear as casual as possible. He stood right in front of her, staring at her. Who was this… oaf?

"Peanut M&M's."

Anna blinked. "Huh?"

"Behind you."

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna couldn't back away quickly enough.

The man snatched a packet of peanut M&M's before tossing them onto the counter. He walked to the back of the gas station, grabbing a canister of gas, a flashlight, and an emergency blanket.

"A real howler in June, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken asked, making small talk.

"The North Mountain," Snowman replied, without hesitation.

"North Mountain," Anna muttered, making a mental note.

Oaken pressed some buttons on the cash register. "That'll be forty."

"Forty?!" Snowman exclaimed. "No, more like… fifteen."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I have and ice cream stand and sell ice cream. For a living."

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now." The very thought wanted to make her giggle. _Ice cream? In this weather?! _"I mean… Ahem, that's unfortunate."

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family."

Anna turned around to see several people with towels wrapped around them, waving through a window, which was nearly opaque with steam. _Okaaayyy… _

"Fifteen's all I got. Help me out." The man looked rather… upset. Anna felt sorry for the poor guy.

Oaken isolated the gas can from the rest of the items. "Fifteen will get you this and no more."

The man shot Oaken an angry glare.

"Okay," Anna interrupted. "Just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

The man tugged his scarf, which covered the lower half of his face, away. There really was a man underneath all that snow. "Yeah, like some sort of weather phenomenon. Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken stood up, towering above both of them. "What did you call me?" He sounded rather offended.

The next thing that Anna realized was that Snowman had gotten tossed back out into the blizzard. Oaken walked back in and lowered himself back onto the chair.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a Snicker's bar, so we'll have good feelings. Just the hat, scarf, and coat, yah?"

Anna had an idea.

**Five minutes later…**

"Motorcycles are better than people…" Anna stopped in her tracks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This guy was obviously… out of it. Anna approached the dilapidated shed, creaking the door open. The man bolted up. He was actually kind of… cute. Smelly, but cute.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

"I don't take people places." The man leaned back.

_Why that arrogant, stubborn— _"Let me rephrase that." She tossed the flashlight, blanket, and packet of M&M's towards him. "Take me to the North Mountain. Please," she added. He raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine, we leave in the morning." _Is this guy going to _sleep _here?! Is he homeless? Oh no, am I hiring a crazy, homeless guy to take me up to an isolated area? Well, Elsa would do the same for me. Well, maybe not quite like— _"And you forgot the gas for Sven."

_Sven? _She glanced at the motorcycle. _Uh, oh. Well, not a lotta options. _She threw the container of gas at him. He winced as it hit him in the head. "Oops, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't—" Anna paused. She needed to be assertive. "We leave now. Right now." Her voice dropped an octave. Anna stepped outside the shed, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.


	42. An Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! And please tell me what you think ;)

Elsa brushed the railing on the balcony. The ice was smooth and cool underneath her fingertips. Elsa spread her fingers out and observed her hand. She was so used to seeing a glove there; it was odd seeing flesh and blood instead. She couldn't stop running her fingers along everything. The sensations were so new and fascinating, feeling temperature and texture like she never could before. And the best thing of all was that she wasn't afraid. She didn't need to fear hurting anyone or losing control of her powers anymore. There was no one there to hurt. Elsa felt a pang of pain in her stomach and doubled over, clutching her abdomen until the pain ebbed and finally disappeared. Elsa stood up again slowly. She was _starving. _But she'd sooner curl up and die on the mountain than return. There was no going back. Elsa's knuckles whitened as she gripped the railing with a steely determination. And she had plenty of water. All she needed was a handful of snow. Elsa slowly walked back into the palace. She gently eased herself onto a chair. _What to do? _She should've brought a book. Or a piano. Maybe she could make a piano.

Elsa swirled her hand around in mid-air, imagining the piano. The piano slowly took shape. Elsa stood, seating herself once the piano was finished. She pressed a key. It was silent. Elsa face-palmed herself and lifted the top of the piano. Hollow. Elsa formed a different piano in the corner of the room. She tried to make the inner mechanisms, the strings and hammers, but she'd never studied the mechanics of a piano in depth. She tried several more times before giving up. Elsa created an ice-sofa, topped with fluffy snow before collapsing onto it. She'd die of boredom _long _before she starved. How could she be bored when she had _ice _powers?! Elsa had no idea, but she was bored nonetheless. Her stomach groaned and rumbled, the sharp pain returning. This one lasted longer. She gasped as the pain finally receded and leaned back on the couch. The pain was still present, but more distant than it had been. Elsa groaned and stood up, her limbs quaking from weakness. She had to do _something _to get her mind off of hunger. Elsa stumbled out of that room and walked into a different room of the palace. She leaned against the wall and slid down. Her mind went blank. She had no idea of what to make. Elsa sat there for a while before making a mannequin. She clothed the mannequin in an elaborate ice gown, complete with frills, ribbons, ruffles, and glistening gems of ice. Elsa made several more mannequins and spent the next hour or so playing dress-up. Elsa stood up, her knees shaky. She took a step forward and nearly collapsed. Who cared if you had ice-powers if you were starving? Elsa would do anything to exchange her ice powers for food powers. She stiffened her legs, forcing herself forward. She walked in between the mannequins, observing her handiwork. She was exhausted, her energy gone. Elsa could feel the weakness seep into her bones. Her hand grasped a mannequin's neck for support as she made another ice sofa. She moaned as she leaned back against the sofa. She could see the front of her dress vibrate with each heart beat as her chest rose and fell. She closed her eyes, her limbs sagging. Suddenly, she felt warm hands covering her face. Elsa gasped and whirled around, her weakness vanishing. Spiky shards of ice shot from her fingertips. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack, her heart plummeting. Jack lept to the side. The icicles flew into the walls, shattering. Elsa shielded her eyes as splinters of ice shot across the room.

"Jack!"

He remained motionless. Tears blurred Elsa's vision as she stumbled towards Jack, kneeling by his side. She sniffed and reached down to touch him, when his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. In one fluid move, he'd pulled her on top of her.

"Hey." He flashed her a smile that made her feel weaker still, if that were possible.

Elsa froze, her blue eyes widening. Anger quickly replaced her fear. "What was _that _for?" she snapped.

Jack smiled at her. "You were really worried about me, huh?" He chuckled, as if he found that amusing.

Elsa grew angrier by the second. "That's not funny." Tears flooded her eyes. "I almost killed you." Elsa froze. She almost _killed _him. And now she was sprawled on top of him. One tiny motion from her hands and he'd be dead within seconds. Elsa paled at the thoughts. She scrambled to get off of him. Her weakness, momentarily forgotten, returned in full force. She swayed slightly as she became dizzy. She was blinded for a few seconds before the dizziness receded.

Jack stood and looked like he was about to pull her towards him again. Elsa couldn't let that happen. She sprinted out of the room with an incredible amount of speed in her weakened state. She began ascending the stairs.

"Elsa!"

He didn't sound more than a few paced behind her. She made her feet move faster. Her foot caught on the edge of the step and she flew forward. Her hands flew in front of her, breaking her fall. She grimaced and stood, swaying precariously before tilting backwards. Jack's strong arms went around her waist.

"You okay? You took a bad fall there."

Elsa squirmed weakly in his grasp, grunting with effort. Jack pulled her against him, her back pressed against his chest.

"You're shaking." Elsa kept straining against his grip. How thick could he get? He was concerned about her _shaking _when she'd almost _killed _him. "What's the matter, are you cold?" He turned her in his arms, so they faced each other. Elsa shook her head. Jack tenderly brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, his brows furrowed with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," she replied weakly. "You have to go. I'm dangerous."

"No, you're—"

"Yes, I _am! _Didn't you see what I did? I almost _killed _you, Jack! You could be dead right now!" After her sudden outburst, Elsa burst into tears. Now, she shook so much her teeth rattled.

"I think you need to lay down," Jack murmured. He swept her off her feet and carried her down the stairs.

Elsa shook her head. She was about to try and push against him, but thought better of it and hid her hands behind her back. "J-J-Jack, p-please!"

Jack gently laid her down on a sofa. He put his hand over her forehead, his thumb stroking her skin. "What's the matter?" Jack murmured.

"Jack, _listen _to me! I'm a monster! I can't control my powers—"

"Elsa Arendelle, you are many things, but you most certainly _aren't _a monster."

"Yes, I—"

"And don't you even try to contradict me, Ms. Arendelle."

"Jack, I might kill you. I'm _dangerous._"

Jack picked up her hand and Elsa tensed.

"What are you doing?"

"You are _not _dangerous. Alright, maybe to my sanity, but _beyond _that you're perfectly safe."

"Jack, I—"

"And I'll prove it." Jack's eyes sparkled mischievously. He picked up her hands, holding it tenderly, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. His warm lips moving over her skin made something spark inside of her.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Jack!" She tried to tug her bare hand back, but Jack held onto it firmly.

He pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles before turning her hand over. He softly kissed each of her fingertips. Elsa forcefully yanked her hand away, but Jack held it fast. He placed a lingering kiss to her palm. A bright blush rose to Elsa's cheeks and her cheeks burned. "See, not dangerous," he murmured against her palm.

Elsa gasped and successfully pulled her hand away, holding it near her chest. "Jack—" Her stomach rumbled and Elsa cringed as the pain intensified.

Jack face-palmed himself. "You're hungry. Wow, I'm such an idiot," he muttered. Before Elsa could comment, he left the room. Elsa was about to call out for him, but suppressed the urge. Maybe he was leaving. He returned a few moments later, a granola bar in hand.

Elsa gasped as he unwrapped it and handed it to her. She snatched the bar and took a bite, instantly feeling heady with delight. It was _so _sweet, the oats and savory chocolate chips crunching in her mouth. The bar disappeared within seconds. Elsa felt bereft. She wanted—no, needed—more food. Jack handed her a few more bars. Elsa ate everything that was offered. She froze as she finished off the last morsel. How was Jack going to back the trip back down without any food? She turned towards him, her gaze questioning.

"Don't worry, I already ate a few."

Elsa frowned. "But how are you going to make it back down?"

Jack smiled. "I'm not going back down. I'm staying here with you. We can be ice monsters together." He winked.

"Jack, you're not a monster."

"Am too."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Jack huffed. "Fine, what do I have to do to be a monster?"

"Well, first of all, you need freaky powers."

"Like this."

A snowflake appeared in his hand. Elsa's body stiffened. "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged. "The same way you made—" He gestured to the ice palace—"this."

Elsa didn't speak for several seconds. "You—"

"Have ice-powers."

"Nuh-uh. No way."

"Says the snow queen, who _also _has magical ice-powers. Look, haven't you wondered why my hair is white? It's not even inherited. My mom and sister have brown hair."

"Your… dad?"

"Had brown hair."

"You could've dyed it."

"Well, I didn't."

"Prove it."

Jack sighed. "Okay, look, hair color is irrelevant."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Fine, I don't believe you have ice powers." Jack crossed his arms adamantly.

"Jack…" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Haven't you seen my palace?"

"It could just be a trick. An _illusion_." Jack moved his hands around, as if he were summoning magic.

"Jack, you have to go."

"Make me."

Elsa pressed her lips into a thin line. "Fine." She swirled her hand around several times. A mound of snow appeared on the ground, taking shape into a huge beast with pointed icy teeth and claws. Like a giant, messed up snowman. The huge snowman fixed its eyes on Jack. The ground beneath them rumbled as it took a huge step forwards.

Jack put both hands in front of him. An icy wall appearing from the ground. The giant snowman smashed through the wall. Jack put his hands in front of him again, this time snow and ice shot out from his fingertips, blasting into the snow monster. The snow monster's pace slowed, but he continued trudging forward. Jack sighed. "I didn't want to do this." He grabbed Elsa and held her in front of him. The snowman froze.

Elsa gasped and squirmed in his grip. "No fair!"

"No fair?! I just proved I have ice-powers."

"Doesn't matter. You have to go."

"Look, since you have ice powers and I have ice powers, it means you can't hurt me."

Elsa snorted. "Some logic, Jack."

"It's just snow and ice."

Elsa remembered the time she'd hit Anna. "It could do more damage than you think…" Jack waited, silently prompting her to continue. Elsa sighed. "When Anna and I were little… I used my powers all the time. We'd get up in the middle of the night and go ice-skating in our dining room." Elsa smiled fondly at the memory. "But then… one night we were just playing around and… and I hit Anna with my powers. She was unconscious for a while and a streak of her hair turned white. We took her to the hospital and she was in a coma for a week. When she finally woke up, she had some sort of amnesia and forgot all about my powers. My parents decided it was for the best… And then… they left me," Elsa whispered cheerfully, her heart constricting.

Jack gently sat down with Elsa on his lap. "Elsa, you're a good person. You'd never hurt anyone."

"But I did, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Elsa, please, let me stay with you. I'm one of the only people who personally understands you. Don't shut me out. _Please."_

"Jack, I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa, I don't care if I get hurt. I just want to be with _you._"

Elsa sagged against Jack, her resolve weakening. "Fine," she murmured.

"And another thing."

"What?" Elsa sighed impatiently.

"Could we have some privacy?" He nodded towards the snow monster.

Elsa blushed. "Why?"

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Does that really require an answer?"

Elsa could feel warmth blossoming inside her as she ducked to hide her bright pink cheeks.

"_Well?_"

Thought the heat in her cheek intensified, Elsa dismissed the snow man with a nod. Jack turned towards her, a smile on his face. "Finally," he murmured. Elsa couldn't stop blushing as his finger gently wove through her hair, tugging it out of its braid. His fingers combed through her long lustrous locks. His hand barely brushed the side of her face as he tilted her head. He leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed. Elsa closed her eyes too, suddenly feeling nervous. Her heart pounded frantically against her chest. Electricity shot through her body as their lips met. Her breath hitched as she felt his lips burning against hers. As her arms wound around his neck, she practically melted into him. He smelled like peppermint. His fingers gently traced the curve of her back, leaving tingles in their wake. She shivered and took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Jack froze, momentarily surprised, before pulling her close, pressing her body against his. His tongue swiped over her lips. Elsa gasped and pulled away as her heart leapt unexpectedly, but Jack held her close, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Shh," he murmured against her lips. He waited until she settled into his lap before deepening the kiss again. Her heart still nervously fluttered in her chest, but she kissed him back. His movements were slow and gentle as he cradled her against his chest. Jack groaned and his grip on her momentarily tightened. Jack leaned down, placing her onto the sofa so he was on top of her. Elsa arched her back into his and he moaned again. Elsa forgot all about everything, but Jack. He finally drew back, much to Elsa's dismay.

"You need your sleep," he murmured huskily. Elsa could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Jack held her close, his arms surrounding her. He gently tucked her head underneath his and began stroking her hair. Elsa's eyelids drifted closed as she snuggled closer.


	43. Jack

Author's Note: Wow! From your reviews, it looks like you guys really liked the last chapter! You guys are so nice to me! Thanks for the suggestion, Jennifer! And the lovely review ;) And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, WildThing64. I really appreciated your review. And thank you, Abbi! And a thanks to the anonymous guest too ;) Please, please, please tell me what you think! And if you're reading this and have never reviewed before, don't hesitate to leave me some feedback. As always, it's appreciated.

Elsa felt warm. A pleasant, but unusual sensation. Elsa snuggled closer to the source of warmth, a quiet sigh of contentment escaping her lips. Something smelled wonderful. Peppermint with a hint of spice. She felt a piece of her hair being tugged and stiffened. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling. He continued to play with a piece of her hair.

Elsa's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. "Hi… again."

Jack chuckled and a burning blush rose to her cheeks. Jack began stroking her heart. The soothing effect it had on her was instantaneous. Elsa relaxed against him, her heavy eyelids closing. She'd never felt so content and… happy. With Jack's arms around her, her body tucked comfortably into his, it felt like she was safe from everything. Elsa reveled in the thought, indulging in her fantasy for a few moments. _If only he could protect everyone else from _me. The thought sobered her immediately. She sighed wistfully, her shoulders sagging.

"What's wrong?" Jack deep voice disturbed her thoughts, sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Elsa scowled.

"Well, you are. Aren't you going to tell me? Or will I have to loosen you lips for you?" He leaned closer, his lips briefly touching hers, creating sparks. Elsa gasped at the sensation and pulled away slightly.

"No, thank you. My lips are _plenty _loose."

"Well, then…" he prompted.

Elsa sighed. "I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if I didn't have my ice powers."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"They're dangerous, Jack. How do you control yours?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't do anything. Sometimes, I even forget I have them."

Elsa laughed. "The only time I've forgotten them is…" she stopped abruptly.

"Is _what?_"

Elsa was going to say when she was with him, but thought better of it. Even more so when he was kissing her. "Nothing."

"Sounds like you need your lips loosened after all."

Elsa blushed. "My lips are _fine_."

Jack chuckled. "They're better than fine. They're full and beautiful and, most importantly, kissable."

Elsa blushed. She leaned closer to him and briefly pressed her lips to his. Jack froze, blinking several times in surprise. His eyes darkened when his gaze turned towards her. A slight smile curved her lips. "You're just full of surprises." He fingered her dress. "I like it. Did you make it?"

Elsa nodded.

Jack touched her bare shoulder. "It's beautiful. Suits you. Wait a second, is it made of ice?"

Elsa paused. "Yes, I suppose so."

Jack's eyes widened and he sat up. "It'll _melt_?!" His voice squeaked.

Elsa blushed. "It might if it gets warm enough."

Jack's gaze lingered on the dress. "Just don't go to the Bahamas or anything."

Elsa giggled and shook her head. "I don't plan to. I'm staying right here."

Jack laid back down, pulling her on top of him. "Good." He gently brushed his hand across her cheek. His lips parted and he seemed completely mesmerized by her face. Elsa blushed and ducked her head. Jack gently grabbed her chin, lifting her face to meet his. He slowly leaned towards her, giving her time to pull away. Elsa didn't. Jack's lips tenderly brushed her in a whisper of a kiss. Elsa, feeling cheated, immediately deepened the kiss. Jack's breath hitched and he stiffened. Elsa paused, preparing to pull away, thinking she'd done something wrong. Jack came out of his dazed state and held her close, returning the kiss fully. Elsa heard a distant sound, coming in constant beats. Her heart raced inside of her chest, pounding frantically against her ribcage. Else reached out and wove her hands into his soft hair, her hands trembling slightly. The noise got louder. Elsa frowned and pulled away. "Where're you going?" Jack whispered huskily. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him. Elsa relaxed in his grip, but put her fingers on his lips.

"Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jack warm lips moved against her fingers, making her feel tingly.

"Shh, listen."

Jack froze, cocking his head to the side. After a few seconds he replied, "I hear it."

"What is it?" Elsa whispered.

He was quiet for a few more seconds. He paled suddenly. "A helicopter."

Elsa listened and recognized the sounds of blades whirring through the air. "But why?"

Jack's gaze locked with hers. "Because of you. They want you." Jack gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face. "You're in high demand, Elsa." He stood up abruptly, pulling her with him. "We have to go."

Elsa's heart thudded against her chest, but it wasn't the tingling delight she felt when Jack was near. It was icy terror, coursing through her veins. Jack tugged Elsa down a flight of slick, icy stairs. He opened the tall ice doors to her palace. Elsa caught a glimpse of her snow monster fighting off at least a dozen men. Jack immediately slammed the door shut. He dragged her back up the stairs. The doors burst open behind them.

"Run!" He pushed her towards the next flight of stairs.

Elsa turned back, her gaze questioning.

"RUN! I'll catch up," he assured her.

His tone left no room for argument. Elsa hiked up her skirts and sprinted up the stairs, skipping two at a time. Her heart pounded, then plummeted as she heard gun fire behind her. Adrenaline and fear propelled her forward. She took a careful effort not to trip. Elsa could feel her hands growing cold, the ice inside of her begging to be released. Elsa paused on the top floor. The entire castle glowed a tawny golden color, illuminated by the sun. She ran towards the balcony, offering a perfect view of the sun.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her. "We've got her."

Elsa whirled around. "No. Please," she begged. She held her hands out in front of her, backing away.

The man leveled his wicked black rifle and fired. Elsa gasped, her hands instinctively shielding her. Her eyes were closed slightly, she slowly opened her eyes lids, almost afraid to look. A spike of ice had jutted from the ground, protecting her. Elsa's eyes locked onto the dart, frozen in ice. She stood there, transfixed, shocked. Were those tranquilizers? The men immediately rolled behind ice pillars, taking cover.

"Stay away!" Elsa pushed forward. Icy snaked along the ground, ending in a spike that nearly skewered the men. They were fast, but no match for Elsa. Elsa still held her hands in front of her. _Why can't they leave me alone? _Her fear and desperation were evident.

"Fire!" one yelled gruffly.

Elsa sent another jagged spike of ice flying forward. The man leapt out of the way.

"Get her!"

Elsa shot blindly towards the other man. They were positioning themselves strategically. Elsa recognized what they were doing, but too late. These men in black were obviously professionals. Who would want anything to do with her? Elsa's chest heaved. Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to keep both of them in her sights. They circled around her. One positioned his gun. Elsa didn't hesitate. Blue sparks glittered as sharp, pointed ice shot from the floor, pinning the man against the wall. A single barb of ice came dangerously close to his exposed throat. Elsa turned her full attention to the other man. He positioned his weapon. With one well aimed blast, the gun flew from his hands. The man was knocked back. He sprinted to one side of the room. _No, you don't. _With a flick of her wrist, an icy wall stopped him in his tracks. He stopped short, turning only to be blocked by another barrier of ice. Elsa pinned the other man with a thick sheet of ice, urging it forward until the pressure made her doors of ice crack and crumble. The man was pushed out onto the balcony. He strained futilely against the wall of ice as it approached the edge, dropping off into the endless abyss below. She inhaled deeply as she applied more pressure. Elsa heard distant footsteps.

"Elsa!"

She craned her neck. _Jack!_

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

His voice rang with truth. Her eyes widened and she stopped. Her hands trembled. She'd almost killed someone. Tears blurred her eyes. She soon found herself in Jack's strong arms. He held her securely, his hands running up and down her back. Elsa bit back a sob. She heard multiple footsteps, a stampede of people from the sound of it. Hans was at the head of the group. Elsa's eyes widened. _Hans? _Jack's grip on her tightened.

"How sweet." A wicked smile curved his lips, his green eyes gleamed. "So cliché." Without hesitation, he leveled his gun.

Jack stopped holding her. Instead, he tugged her behind him. Elsa couldn't see anything from behind Jack's back as he shielded her protectively.

"We need her alive!" a man shouted.

Elsa peered around Jack's broad shoulders.

"See you in the after-life," Hans spat.

Elsa wasn't sure what happened next. It was all so quick, one action following another. Elsa gasped, but it was more like an inverted scream as Hans squeezed the trigger. A man shoved the barrel of Hans' gun up at the last second. Elsa looked up. The massive chandelier above her was falling. Her mouth was slightly parted as she stood rooted to the spot. Something heavy barreled into her side. Elsa slid across the slick ice floor. Jack had pushed her out of the way. He stood beneath the chandelier as it crashed to the ground. Elsa abruptly stopped sliding, her body thudding roughly against the wall. Before her vision dimmed and her entire world went black, she had one last thought. _Jack._


	44. Find Me

Author's Note: Wow, sounds like you guys are intrigued. And thanks for all the reviews! So, are you _sure _you want to know what happened to Jack? Read on… and leave me a review ;)

Ice shards were everywhere, glittering in the afternoon light. His head throbbed, pulsing with pain. He groaned and sat up, ignoring the sensation of needles being jabbed into his head. One of his hands reached up and touched the back of his head. He grimaced. It was sticky and slightly warm, dripping through his hair. He looked around the room. _Elsa. _The men were gone. And Elsa with them. He let out a string of angry curses. Jack stood up, swaying slightly. He stood, waiting until his vision returned to normal and the world stopped tilting. He finally felt steady enough to take a step forward. He ran, flying down the stairs. He tripped several times, sending him sprawling onto the floor, but was immediately back on his feet. His frantic footsteps echoed eerily around the empty ice castle. Jack opened the doors to the castle, rushing down another flight of stairs. The snow monster was gone. Jack looked around at the footsteps that littered the powdery white snow.

The footsteps ending abruptly. There were two long, parallel lines in the snow, presumably where the helicopter had landed. Jack's hands curled into fists. He clenched them tightly. His palms began stinging where the nails dug into the skin. _I deserve the pain, _he thought bitterly, _I let them take Elsa. _He stared at the overcast sky, as blank as ever. They were long gone. Jack sank into the snow, gripping two fistfuls of hair. He inhaled deeply, every breath pure agony. He could scarcely believe she was gone. He tugged forcefully on the hair clenched in his hands, but the external pain didn't distract him from his inner turmoil in the slightest. Jack shook with helpless rage. He'd let them take her. He took several more deep breaths, forcing the emotions away, forcing himself to think. But it was hard. After all, it wasn't just any girl who'd been kidnapped. The thought made Jack sick. He briefly wondered what they'd do to her, but stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Jack sat up, still slightly nauseous. He gazed at the bright gray sky hopelessly, his eyes clouding over. He felt so selfish. He couldn't sit here and agonize over his pain when Elsa was… Well, who knew what was happening to her… His nausea increased, but he ignored it as fierce, steely determination took the place of his hopelessness. He'd find her. Jack stood, clenching his fists again, ignoring the painful sting. No matter how far she was or how long it'd take…

He _would _find her.


	45. Frozen

Author's Note: Alright, this chapter is another kind of short one and I'm still working out some kinks in the new story. I decided on Frozen and Melting because I felt like they would be easier to incorporate into the story, while Conceal and Reveal are catchier, they would be more difficult. Hope you guys don't mind terribly. And, yes, Abbi, the mirror thing is true. Seriously, always check the mirrors! I'm kind of paranoid now whenever I go into a dressing room. Lol. Well, please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Btw, I went ahead and put the next story out, but not any chapters. It's called 'Love Thaws: Melting.' You should see it if you go to my profile. I'll update it soon ;)

The air around her smelled nauseatingly clean, a concoction of chemical cleaners filling the room. Elsa inhaled the air deeply, but exhaled quickly. It was stuffy and felt like it been breathed and recycled. Her head pounded and throbbed. Elsa groaned and turned over on her bed. Her very hard, cold bed. The mattress was thinner than normal and the hospital-grade sheets were thin, rough cotton. It felt rather scratchy on her skin. Elsa opened her eyes, instantly closing them again. The room was _bright, _flooded with blindingly brilliant lights. She could still see the light through her eyelids. She frowned and buried deeper into the covers, the material scratching her face. She groaned and tried fluffing up her pillow, but it didn't work like she'd expect. She opened her eyes again, the light so bright it caused her physical pain. She forced her eyes open, waiting for them to adjust. The pillow looked like it was foam, covered by the same scratchy cotton pillow case the sheets were made out of. She looked down at herself, grimacing. She was clothed in a rough gray jumpsuit, covering everything except for her bare feet, hands, and head. She glanced at her arm, where a black serial number was displayed prominently on the outfit. This was the weirdest dream Elsa had ever had. Elsa frowned and ran her fingers through her hair, stopping short when she touched a bandage. _A bandage? _Elsa swung her feet over her bed, observing her surroundings. _What happened? Is this the hospital? _It was roughly as big as her normal room. The cot she sat on was in one corner. The next corner was covered by a curtain and a plain chair and desk were shoved up against a wall. Other than that, the room was bare. Elsa found a pair of slip-on canvas shoes next to the cot, to protect her feet from the cold tiled flooring. Not that the cold bothered her, but this cold was different. Elsa was used to the refreshing cold that energized you as soon as it was inhaled. This was… different. More immaculate, more calculating, more… cold. She slipped the shoes on, walking to the curtained corner. She yanked the curtain aside, revealing a stainless steel toilet. On the wall next to the toilet was a toilet paper hole with thin two-ply toilet paper and a matching stainless-steel sink. Elsa turned back to the room. Three walls were a flawless white, the fourth a mirror. Elsa felt strangely perturbed by the mirror. She strode to the mirror wall, splaying her palm against the cold glass. Something clicked in Elsa's mind. She remembered when a police woman had been invited to speak to the girls at Autumnbrook. She'd told them sometimes mirrors in female dressing rooms were actually a one-way window.

"If there's no space, leave the place," Elsa murmured, reciting the police woman's words. According to her, there'd be a tiny amount of space between your finger and your reflection's finger if you were to touch a mirror, but if you were to touch a window, your finger would 'touch' the finger of your reflection. Elsa glanced at her palm, splayed against the glass. _No space. _She recoiled, as if the mirror—window—was white-hot. _Where _am _I? _She glanced around the room, searching frantically for an exit. She froze when she realized there weren't any doors. Elsa spun around, scrutinizing the room, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. _Alright, think logically. If you got in, surely there must be a way out. _Elsa tried to calm her ragged breathing. Icy frost began creeping along the walls.

"Welcome to the Tesla Laboratory, 24601."

Elsa jumped at the sound of the cold, calculating voice over the speaker. _But where are the speakers? _A sudden hiss made her jump again. It was coming from the walls. Elsa went closer and put her ear next to it. It sounded like gas was being released. She inhaled and suddenly felt light-headed. Elsa stumbled back, swaying slightly, briefly wondering if the gas was poisonous. She lifted the collar of her uniform and held it in front of her nose and mouth. She felt dizzier and sat down, lest she should fall. Her vision began to blur, the whole room darkening. Elsa wasn't sure if it was the room or her vision.

"Welcome to the Tesla Laboratory, 24601."

Elsa trembled in her thin hospital gown, trying to calm her breathing as she laid on her cot. The lights were dimming, indicating she was to go to sleep. Elsa wrapped her arms around her middle, lying very still. She learned the price of disobedience. Elsa fingered the thin metal band around her neck and shivered. Actually _shivered. _The cold felt like it was seeping into her bones, its frigid fingers clawing at her. Elsa glanced down at her wrist, where multiple bandages were stuck on her skin, a cotton ball stuffed underneath each bandage. Elsa had a feeling they weren't just trying to find her blood type or giving her a vaccine. She buried her face into her pillow, suppressing the urge to sob. She'd never felt so alone… or so frozen.

Author's Note: Please review! Tell me what you think ;)


	46. NOTICE

NOTICE: First of all, I want to say what a pleasure it's been to write this story, especially with such exceptional, sweet, and amazing reviewers! I know I've said this before, but those reviews mean _so _much to me. I honestly couldn't have finished if it weren't for you guys. And there are quite a few of you *cough* Geminiagate *cough* that have been with me from the _very _beginning to the very end and I can't express how thankful I am for everyone's encouragement! Thank you Abbi, DragonLover01, h20 magic 19, Jennifer, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, ILoveGoodBooks777, lovinglovexx, KayJay, Geminiagate, WildThing64, gamico the gecko, .x, TheAuthorSelection, Christa, Wrathran, Bellabear1, Puteri Tina, and wintersnowdayx for your wonderful, lovely, encouraging, and consistent reviews! Not to mention all the wonderful, anonymous guests ;) And, of course, I have God to thank for the wonderful ability to write in the first place! And my parents, who raised me ;)

Thanks to y'all I have:

36,000 views,

325 reviews,

64 favs,

And 82 alerts!

Now that I've thanks everyone properly, I want to tell you about part two. I've posted the first chapter! I'd really appreciate your continued support. Here's the basic information. You should find my story if you go to my profile.

Love Thaws: Melting

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Three years have passed since Elsa was taken, since Jack vowed to find her. Both of them change over the course of the years, Elsa becomes colder and Jack becomes darker. Elsa has been captured by the Agency of Mutant Detainment, while Jack has become a bounty hunter in order to search for her. When the find each other, they discover they've changed. Has their love changed as well?

Please check it out and consider reading it! I appreciate it and God bless you!

-Mistflower21


End file.
